Feral Faunus
by Shadow Nightblade
Summary: Faunus have been looked at in a bad way for as long as anyone could remember, but Feral Faunus are seen as true monsters. Two Feral Faunus will go through the tough lives they have never dealt with before when their Feral side shows. Faunus Weiss and Faunus Nora AU. (Huge thanks to dashingicecream for letting me use art for the cover) (Hiatus)
1. Prologue

**I know…I shouldn't be having another story this soon, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to try another pairing with Weiss, and this story was something I had the idea for months ago.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It's the property of RoosterTeeth Productions.**

 **Here's chapter 1 everyone.**

* * *

"Yes, well make sure that she won't be treated like a monster. She'll be driven out of civilization if word gets out." Jacques said.

"To manipulate a child's aura to repel her Faunus traits isn't exactly easy. We had to remove her ears and tail. And now I have to keep them from growing back. Not to mention her feral traits will one day show up." Professor Shîru said.

"I will deal with that when the time comes. For now, we must hide her Faunus traits. She may be a Faunus…but she is still my daughter. And I will not let the world know that she is a Feral." Jacques stated.

Professor Shîru sighed. "I understand, Jacques. This…I just need time to handle this correctly. This seal, it will hold, but it relies a lot on the girl. She must be able to handle the struggle that will come when her Faunus traits begin to try to grow back in." The professor looked down at the sleeping Faunus. "Feral Faunus can regenerate their tails and ears, yet…you are asking me to keep that from happening. Are you absolutely sure this should continue?"

"You and I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure. Now please. Go ahead and make sure my daughter doesn't have to go through life with people calling her a monster." Jacques pleaded.

Professor Shîru looked down again at Weiss.

 _I'm sorry that we had your ears and tail removed, child. I…I am a professor, but to learn about aura manipulation…I regret it now that I know where it has led me._

"Professor, come now. We haven't got all day." Jacques reminded.

The professor sighed, and then nodded. He called over an assistant of his and asked for him to begin the procedure. As a man who lived his life studying aura in the hopes of learning how to make one's aura stronger, Professor Shîru figured out how to manipulate one's aura to be blocked. Sadly that wasn't something he believed he would ever use, but when he was called on by Jacques Schnee for a job, he had no idea of what he was really called for.

His assistant took black dust and laced it on where Weiss' honey badger ears and tail used to be. The professor learned of the manipulative power that came from black dust. Something that wasn't seen too much out in the world, as that kind of dust was extraordinarily rare. And he had to use it to keep a Feral Faunus' animal features from healing back.

 _Damn it! I…I'm so sorry. This may be one of the hardest things you'll ever have to face, child, but…maybe it's for the best. Not many Feral Faunus in the world are accepted in society, so you might be able to live a happier life, even with the strain of dealing with this seal._

After the assistant finished lacing the Feral Faunus, he looked over to the professor and nodded. The professor sighed and began his part in the seal. He placed his hand on Weiss' forehead to get a feel on her aura and his hand glowed for a second. Jacques wasn't sure if things were going right, but decided not to question the professor as he worked.

Once he had an idea of what kind of aura the Feral Faunus had, he nodded and moved his hand to the top of her head. The professor took a breath and focused his aura, as the assistant knew what to do next. He grabbed a concoction of what looked to be white and black dust. When the professor moved his hands, the assistant poured small amounts of the combined white and black dust on where the professor had his hands. They repeated the process on where Weiss' tail used to be.

After the professor made sure things were done correctly with that process, he moved to the next step and had to deal with Weiss' aura again. It was the effect of the dust he had laced on her. Once he had the white and black dust placed, he had to block her aura from reaching her ears and tail.

Meanwhile, Jacques had been in the room, as he refused to leave until the process was complete. It was about another thirty minutes of the process until the professor was done.

When he finished, he took a breath and looked over at Jacques. "It's done. Now if her ears or tail ever grows back, you must contact me as soon as possible. I may be the only one to be able to do this procedure, but that doesn't mean I'm perfect at it."

"Yes, well, thank you. Now please. Let me stay with my daughter in privacy." Jacques requested when he looked down at his daughter.

The professor was a little surprised at the request, but nodded. Both the professor and his assistant left the room to give the CEO his privacy.

Jacques pulled a chair over and sat next to his daughter. "Weiss…I'm so sorry. I know…I know removing your ears and tail…it was…horrible, but I just couldn't let you be treated like a monster. I promise, sweetie. I won't let the world hurt you because you're a Feral." He leaned over and kissed his daughter's forehead. "I love you, sweetie."

* * *

In the far off island of Menagerie, a child, similar age to Weiss was playing with her mother.

"Nora, come here, sweetie." Bellum called out to her six year old.

The little orange haired Faunus ran over to her mother and jumped into her arms. "Mommy!"

Bellum chuckled and held her daughter close. "Did you watch your daddy train today? I know you like sneaking out to do so, sweetie." She let go of Nora and smirked at her, knowing full well she surprised her daughter.

Nora was in fact surprised that she wasn't being sneaky enough, so she frowned at being caught. "D-Daddy likes t-to train a lot, mommy. How come?"

"That's because he's a huntsman, sweetheart. The world is filled with scary monsters, but the people like your daddy and I can fight them off, so you and everyone else in the kingdoms can stay safe." Bellum smiled while explaining what a hunter was.

Nora turned her head in confusion and her Tasmanian devil ears perked up. "What kind of monsters, mommy? Do you mean what I am?"

Bellum's eyes widened when she heard that. "W-What did you say? Where did you even hear that, sweetie?"

Nora looked a little worried that her mother was angry at her. "I-I heard it from a boy at the playground. He said he couldn't play with me cause his daddy said not to play with monsters."

Bellum clenched her fist. "Nora, that boy's father doesn't know what a monster is. So never listen to anyone that says you're a monster, okay."

"Mommy, are you mad at me?" Nora asked, still feeling like she said something wrong.

"Why would I be mad at my little girl? You did nothing wrong." Bellum stated.

"Y-You looked angry when I talked about the boy who called me a monster." Nora explained.

Bellum leaned in and poked her daughter's nose. "Boop. Don't be silly, sweetheart. You know I wouldn't be angry at you for that. I don't like what the boy's father said about you and if you ever see that boy again while you're at the playground, let me or your father know, whoever is with you at the time. We'll teach them what a monster really is."

Nora giggled at that. "Mommy, do you think I can be like you and daddy one day?"

Even though she watched her father train, Bellum never heard her daughter ask about becoming a huntress, so hearing her daughter ask about it made Bellum as happy as can be. "Of course you can, sweetheart, but you gotta be tough and make sure to never let anyone get away with calling you a monster."

"Okay, mommy. So what kinda monsters do you and daddy fight?" Nora inquired.

"Ah, well there's a lot of different kind of monsters in the world, but you won't be seeing them until you're ready to fight them yourself." Bellum began to explain. "One of them is like a werewolf, but they have some armor on them, and they have masks on. I never did understand what the masks were though."

"Ooh! A mask! Can I have a mask like the werewolves, mommy?!" Nora exclaimed.

Bellum ruffled her daughter's hair. "I can get you some decorative masks, but they can't be like the ones that the wolves have. Oh and the wolves are actually called Beowolves."

"Aw, but why can't I have the same mask?" Nora whined.

"A lot of people don't like seeing a reminder of what those monsters are, so you can't have those kinds, but I promise to get you one that you'll love. In fact, we can go tomorrow and look around for one that you'd like. As long as you behave that is." Bellum crossed her arms, knowing what Nora did earlier that day.

"W-What do you mean, mommy?" Nora started getting nervous.

"I saw you taking some of the candy off the table. Now, hand any of the candy you haven't eaten yet over to me." Bellum held her hand out.

Nora puffed her cheeks. "But mom! I wanna eat candy and you won't let me!"

"That's because you get too hyper when you eat too much candy. Now give me the candy and you can keep one of them, but after that, no more stealing. Just ask me and I'll let you have one." Bellum said and Nora frowned, running over to her room to get the candy. Bellum shook her head and chuckled. "You are just like your father when he was your age."

Nora ran back over with the candy in both her hands. "Here, mommy…can I still have one?"

Bellum took the candy and placed them on the counter. "I did say you get to have one, so pick one."

Nora jumped up and down in joy, her mother lifting her up to see the candy on the counter. "I want that one, mommy!" She pointed at the small bag of jelly beans. Bellum nodded and grabbed the bag, handing it to her daughter. "Yay! Thank you, mommy!" She kissed her mother's cheek.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Just remember to ask for something next time, okay." Bellum walked over to the couch and sat down with her daughter sitting on her lap and enjoying her bag of jelly beans.

* * *

 **Eleven years later.**

"Miss Schnee!" Glynda shouted and Weiss jumped in her seat, causing the other students around her to chuckle and Glynda to sigh. "Miss Schnee, please come with me."

Weiss frowned, hating that the other students in the sparring room laughed at her. "O-Okay, Ms. Goodwitch." She got up and walked past her team, getting concerned looks from them.

When Weiss got down to where Glynda was, she was walked out into the hallway. "Miss Schnee, explain why you weren't paying attention in class…again."

"I-I've had a lot on my mind, ma'am, but I promise not to let it happen again." Weiss said, though she herself wasn't confident with that promise.

"Is it something you need to speak to the guidance counselor about? If so, then don't hesitate. I know you are a bright student who has been well behaved, but I can't allow this to happen again." Glynda warned.

"I know, ma'am. I don't want special treatment, but I highly doubt that I need to speak to the guidance counselor." Weiss said.

Glynda sighed. "Well I can't say I didn't try, but just remember what I said. Now head back inside and try to stay focused. You will be up to fight after the next two." Glynda walked back into the room.

Weiss hated that talk and scratched her head, feeling a slight itch as she walked back inside.

* * *

 **So a friend of mine I talk to on here gave me the idea of Feral Faunus. The word Feral, but the ways Feral Faunus are different with the ideas. His name is Drake Belladonna on here, so thanks for that. There are two Feral Faunus in Beacon. One is a honey badger, the other is a Tasmanian devil…enjoy that image. Anyways, this story is gonna be focused on more once I finish up TSFS and Little Heiress. I'll still try to update this one for sure, but once those two are done, then I'm sure I'll have more for this one.  
**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the prologue. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 2.**


	2. Questions And Worries

**I got a couple of questions about the feral side of things, and I think it would be best for the story to answer that, but in case you want the answer now, in short…rage and what was mentioned in the first chapter about how they can regrow their ears and tails if they had any. No regenerating limbs like a leg or an arm though. There is more that will be explained, but that's the basics of it.  
**

 **Here's chapter 2 everyone.**

* * *

"Weiss? Are you okay?" Ruby asked when her partner sat back down.

"There's nothing wrong, Ruby. I was just a little tired is all." Weiss lied, but she knew Ruby wasn't buying it, so she tried to play it off again. "What? It's the truth. I haven't gotten much sleep recently. Honestly, it's probably because the blonde oaf keeps snoring so loudly every night."

"Oh shut it." Yang suddenly interjected. "My snoring doesn't wake Ruby or Blake up, so maybe you should-."

"Enough!" Glynda shouted. "I am trying to call down the next set of sparring partners, so you three stay quiet and pay attention!" Ruby, Weiss and Yang all shrunk in their seats at how loud Glynda was, with Blake shaking her head at that. "Good, now then, I would like Blake Belladonna and Lie Ren to step down here please."

Blake nodded and got up to head down. "You got this, Blake." Yang assured in support of her partner, making Blake shrug, since she obviously didn't care about winning.

"Yeah! Win it for Team RWBY!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Miss Rose! What did I just say?!" Glynda questioned loudly.

"Eep!" Ruby shrunk in her seat again. "S-Sorry, Ms. Goodwitch. I-I was just a little excited.

Glynda sighed and muttered. "A little is a huge understatement." She looked over to see the two combatants were ready to spar. "Okay, now when you two are ready, shake hands and begin." Glynda said as she walked off the arena.

Ren spoke up. "Don't worry about the cheering if it happens. Nora tends to be the same way."

Blake chuckled. "I know all about the cheering from Yang and Ruby. Thankfully Weiss is quiet enough during these to get some kind of balance." She held her hand out. "Good luck."

Ren shook Blake's hand and nodded. "Same to you."

The two got on opposite sides of the arena and took their weapons out. Blake heard Nora suddenly shout out. "You got this, Ren!"

"Miss Valkyrie!" Glynda started to seethe in anger.

"Oops! Sorry!" Nora smiled and her Tasmanian devil ears perked up.

Glynda groaned and muttered to herself again. "Hearing the word sorry all day is giving me a headache."

Hearing Nora yell out like that and seeing her ear perk up made Blake a little concerned. She shook her head about it though and focused back on Ren.

 _She's not like them…she couldn't be like them. Nora isn't a Feral. She's just hyper…_

"Blake?" Ren called out, snapping Blake out of her thoughts. "Are you ready?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm ready." She held Gambol Shroud out and got into a stance, preparing to counter anything Ren had coming.

Ren closed his eyes for just a moment to take a breath and aimed his guns at Blake. "Then let's begin." He began firing off rounds at Blake, running at her to keep her from being able to counter.

Blake used her semblance to confused Ren when the shots hit her clone, but once the clone disappeared in front of the usually quiet boy, he quickly turned around at the sound of Blake unsheathing her blade. Ren jumped over a horizontal slash that Blake went for, and was able to counter by shooting off a few rounds at her, scoring a few on her chest. Blake staggered back a little, but she didn't let up and used her semblance again to dodge the incoming fire, but instead of going in for melee strikes, she sheathed her blade and changed it to its gun form, firing off a few pistol rounds at Ren.

Weiss watched the two go back and forth in their fight, but at random moments, she would start scratching at her head, feeling an annoying itch. The heiress was startled a bit when her partner whispered. "Weiss, you've been scratching your head a lot. Do you have lice?"

When she heard that, Weiss gasped. "D-Do you think that's what it is?" She whispered back.

Ruby shrugged and continued whispering to avoid being yelled at by Glynda. "Maybe you should go check it out at the infirmary."

"Y-Yes, well I'll go do that after class." Weiss groaned. "Lice, oh why did I have to come in contact with such a nasty insect?" She started scratching again.

Ruby giggled. "You don't even know if it is yet. I was just saying it might be, and besides, I'm sure you can get rid of them pretty easily if you got them."

"What are you giggling at, Rubes?" Yang suddenly asked.

Weiss' eyes widened and she quickly placed her hand on Ruby's mouth. "Nothing! She's just giggling for no reason…at all."

Glynda wanted to yell at the heiress for her sudden outburst, but she had enough for one day. She turned her attention back to the sparring match Blake and Ren were having, seeing that Ren was at seventy five percent, while Blake was at eighty.

Blake glanced over to see that she was barely ahead, but like she felt before, it wasn't about winning in a sparring match. It was about improving her own skills, which she would try just that. Blake waited for Ren to fire at her, taking a few looks at how he positioned himself.

It wasn't hard to know that the two only had a small amount of ammo in their weapons, due to them not needing much ammo in school, but they always kept some for sparring and training dummies.

Ren looked across the arena at Blake, both combatants not making a move, since they were analyzing each other. The quiet boy didn't know how much more ammo he had, so he thought about relying on the blades on his guns. Only problem was getting close to Blake.

"Come on, guys! Someone make a move already!" Nora shouted, earning a glare for Miss Goodwitch.

Ren sighed and lowered his arms, seeing Blake react on that. She took her chance and used her semblance to trick the boy, getting closer when he lifted up one arm to shoot at the clone that disappeared on hit.

Once Blake got behind him, she went in for a swipe, but was surprised when Ren quickly spun around and hit her with the blades on his gun. Her aura protected her, but Blake took note of how it went down to seventy five percent, now matching Ren's. As soon as she was staggered by the hit, Ren took his chance and continued his melee strikes against her. Blake couldn't focus on her semblance to get away, so instead she lifted her blade to block Ren's, but they were locked in. Ren was beginning to overpower Blake, but she wouldn't let up and pushed back with more strength, head-butting him suddenly and pushing Ren back.

Ren rubbed his head, Blake doing the same, somewhat regretting her decision to head-butt him.

Blake looked over at Yang, who seemed to continue cheering her on, so she shook her head, thinking of a dumb idea. Blake took the clip of ammo she had in her weapon and swiped it at Ren, sending the dust that was in it at his feet. Blake kept enough in her clip to be able to fire off a shot, so she quickly put the clip back in and fired off a round at the dust, causing a small explosion at Ren's feet and knocking the boy completely off the arena.

Glynda nodded at that, while Yang cheered in excitement. Nora on the other hand looked saddened that her best friend lost. "Aw, Ren lost!"

Weiss scratched at her head again, and then glanced over at Nora, looking at her Faunus ears and tail. It wasn't a secret that Weiss wasn't the biggest fan of Faunus, but something about Nora made the heiress feel less worried about being near a Faunus. During their initiation, Weiss had grabbed onto Nora and got her out of harm's way, but when she did that it clicked in her mind that she was holding onto a Faunus.

It only took a moment to make the heiress a little uncomfortable, but there was another feeling she had during that moment in initiation. She felt safe around her. With Weiss, she felt like being around a Faunus was like walking into a room of gunfire. Either she thought a Faunus would hate her for being a Schnee, or she'd be slightly worried if they were White Fang, but she didn't feel completely like that with Nora. It started making Weiss question herself a lot. On one hand, she did feel a bit uncomfortable around Nora, but on the other she wasn't feeling her life was in any danger around her.

Her attention was suddenly taken by Glynda's words. "You both did a good job. You were patient and took the right steps in that fight, but Miss Belladonna, I am a little surprised of your…tactic you decided to take."

Blake knew that was going to be brought up. "Well, it felt like the right choice at the time. If a stronger attack is necessary to take down an opponent, then it would be good to use it, though only at the right time of course." She wanted to get on Glynda's good side with that last remark.

Glynda jotted down some notes on her scroll. "Well, it is a valid response in certain situations, but try not to get used to such a tactic. Throwing your ammo out into the field as a weapon will cripple you in battle."

Blake nodded, going over to Ren and seeing him dust off his clothes. "Um, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, Blake. I've dealt with dust explosions before, and I'm sure you know why." Ren said as he looked to Nora who was still pouting at his loss.

Blake chuckled at that. "Yes, well I'm sure we're all gonna be dealing with that kind of thing from time to time." She put her hand out. "It was a good match by the way."

Ren nodded and shook her hand. "It really was." He then sighed. "Well, now I have to go deal with Nora being a little upset that I lost. Wish me luck." He released her hand and walked over to his seat.

Blake smiled at that, feeling a lot better about her decision to coming to Beacon, especially when the people she's met so far were some of the nicest people she's ever met, though Weiss was a small example of a difficult one to say the least.

As she got to her seat, Blake noticed the heiress was scratching at her head. Before she could ask why she was doing that, she felt Ruby tap her shoulder and whisper. "I told her that I think it might be lice, so she freaked out a bit. Mentioning it to her wouldn't be the best idea, oh and you were awesome down there!"

"Thanks, but I still don't care much about winning to be honest, Ruby." Blake whispered back.

Yang suddenly reached over and patted her partner's shoulder. "Good job on the win! I knew my partner would come out on top."

Weiss rolled her eyes at the blonde's excitement and glanced over at Nora, who was getting a small lecture from Ren by the look of it. "Weiss Schnee and Nora Valkyrie." Glynda called out for, getting Weiss' attention off of Nora. "You both are up next, so come down here."

Ruby smiled. "I know you're gonna be great down there, Weiss."

The slight encouragement was appreciated, and the heiress got up from her seat and walked down to the arena. She looked over to see Nora skipping down happily, wondering why someone would ever be that excited for a simple sparring match.

"Heya, Weiss! You just as excited as I am?!" Nora grinned happily.

For some reason, the heiress wasn't fazed by Nora's loud question. "It's just a sparring match, Nora, so not so much." She got her rapier out. "Anyways, good luck."

Nora took her hammer out and nodded. "Good luck to you too, Weissy!"

Weiss raised an eyebrow at that and thought.

 _Did she just call me Weissy?_

* * *

 **I've said this in other stories of mine, but fight scenes just aren't my thing, so I'm sorry if the one in this chapter wasn't that great. Anyways, I hope I'm writing out the characters out well in this one.**

 **To C.v- In all honesty, I still prefer fox Faunus Weiss more than any other Faunus version of her, but for this story, honey badger Weiss is the way to go. And trust me. You guys will be learning more of what Feral Faunus are like in this story in later chapters. I did explain a bit up on the top A/N here, so check that out if you haven't.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 2. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 3.**


	3. The First Of Many

**Here's chapter 3 everyone.**

* * *

Ruby looked down at her partner, seeing how prepared she was to take Nora on in their sparring match, but she was still focusing on when the heiress was scratching her head so much. "Hey, Yang? Do you think Weiss would be mad if I tried to help her with that itch she has? I wanna do something nice for her, since I did kinda blow us both up that one time."

Yang shrugged. "I'm all for trying to make friends with her, Rubes, but she hasn't made it easy."

"I still need to try something. You saw how she saved me during initiation." Ruby smiled, knowing Weiss wasn't completely heartless, even though she was a snob to her.

"Hey, I'm grateful to Weiss for saving you and all, but that girl needs to at least try to not act like a snob all the time." Yang argued.

Ruby wasn't completely agreeing with that, but she did have to admit that Weiss did act a bit high and mighty around them. She was about to say something, but the sound of Glynda telling Nora and Weiss to begin their sparring match got her attention.

Nora didn't waste any time, combining gravity dust into her hammer as she smashed it into the ground, sending a rippling shockwave throughout the arena. Weiss jumped over the initial attack, but didn't realize what type of dust was used as she stayed floating into the air.

"W-What in the-?" Weiss couldn't finish, since Nora wasn't about to sit back while her opponent was incapacitated.

Before she knew what was happening, Magnhild smashed into Weiss, sending her to the ceiling, but instead of allowing herself to hit against it, she used one glyph to slow herself down and two smaller ones to connect her to the legs to keep her held up.

 _What is wrong with that girl?! Is she trying to kill me?!_

"Weissy! You can't just stay up there all day! You know I can do this!" Nora changed her hammer's form to the grenade launcher and shot multiple dust powered canisters at her opponent.

Weiss quickly cast up a few glyphs to block the blasts, the explosion and smoke obscuring any vision. Using the cover of Nora's seemingly never ending barrage, another glyph appeared on the ceiling, allowing the heiress to run out of cover, sending ice shards to the Tasmanian Faunus.

Seeing the shards coming, Nora jumped away, launching another grenade into the ground, using the explosion to propel herself further, her aura to absorb the impact. Weiss jumped off the ceiling onto another glyph in the air, angling herself to follow her opponent, trying to launch a counterattack. Nora readjusted herself midair and fired more grenades behind her, hoping to hit her pursuing foe.

Weiss landed on another glyph, zooming off to the side to avoid the grenades, then back again, zigzagging along her path to get to Nora. The recoil from Magnhild brought Nora to the stands of the arena, landing harshly on the seats, creating a small crater. She rebalanced herself and shifted her weapon back to its hammer form, readying for a strike.

Ruby gasped at that, not knowing why the two were fighting so hard. "W-Whoa. I didn't think that would happen." The scythe wielder looked over at Blake and Yang, who were both equally stunned by what had happened.

Myrtenaster's cylinder spun, landing on yellow as the next glyph was imbued, turning it into a haste glyph. As the heiress came in for the attack, Nora swung her hammer upwards, barely missing her target as Weiss went zooming by overhead. Using another glyph, Weiss changed directions back to Nora, forming a glyph underneath her opponent and sending her flying into the air. Myrtenaster connected with its target as Nora was struck back to the arena.

Landing near her opponent, the honey badger Faunus kept up her aggression as she turned her weapon's cylinder back to blue, the dust coursing through the sword as she dug it into the ground, sending a line of ice towards Nora. As soon as it got close, a blast destroyed the line of dust, knocking Weiss off balance before a grenade sailed past her.

As Weiss regained her balance, she saw another shell flying towards her, though she was prepared for this one. Using a glyph, she spun around it and redirected the attack back to Nora, blowing up in her face.

Nora recovered quickly and charged back with her hammer, not wanting her opponent to get the upper hand. She swung her hammer with all of the force she could, swinging wildly into open air, her opponent using a glyph to soar above the strike.

A circle of glyphs were summoned around Nora as Weiss descended onto another one, propelling herself into the ring. She bounced off the first glyph, striking Nora as she went, landing on another, and bouncing back off.

After a few strikes, Nora shifted her weapon again, firing a grenade straight down. The timing was perfect, connecting with her opponent right before she could attack again, though took a good chunk of her own aura with it.

Weiss spiraled away, trying to correct herself midair, but another blast from Magnhild sent Nora shooting towards her. With such incredible speed, the Tasmanian Faunus' weapon barely had enough time to finish forming into a hammer before colliding Weiss with a devastating blow, sending her rocketing into the ground.

Ruby, Blake and Yang were shocked by that, as well as everyone else in the room. "Weiss!" Ruby screamed in fear of her partner's well-being.

Nora landed next to the crater that was caused by Weiss' body. Her legs were shaking and her breaths were short and shallow, but her eyes were locked on her target. With determined steps, Nora slowly stumbled towards her foe, her knuckles white as her grip on Magnhild became bone crushing.

Weiss suddenly regained consciousness, the sudden intake of the dust in the air caused her to cough harshly, unable to open her eyes properly. The light that was streaming into her eyes from the dust lamps above dimmed as her friend stood before her.

"N-Nora?" Weiss managed to get out between coughs.

The only reply that came was the hammer slowly being raised above her head, ready to come down.

Weiss' eyes widened as she realized what was happening, "N-Nora, wait, it's me, Weiss! Wait!"

Before Nora could even bring her hammer down, Glynda lifted Magnhild out of Nora's hands. "That is quite enough, Miss Valkyrie!"

Ren had jumped down and ran to his best friend, grabbing her arms and shaking her a bit to get her to focus on him. "Nora! You need to stay calm!"

Weiss was shaking in fear of how Nora was about to crush her with no thought. "W-What is wrong with her?! She just tried to kill me!"

Ruby was next to jump down, running towards her partner who was still in the small crater in the ground. "Weiss! Are you okay?!"

The heiress didn't pay much attention to Ruby, as she was staring at Ren, who was saying something to Nora in a hushed tone.

"Miss Rose, please get Miss Schnee over to the infirmary right away. While her aura wasn't completely depleted, that impact still did some damage." Glynda ordered.

Ruby nodded and helped her partner up, but she felt some resistance from the heiress. "Weiss? Come on, I need to get you to the-."

Weiss pulled away from Ruby and limped over to Nora and Ren. "Do you have any idea how insane you were?! You caused all that damage and didn't even consider how hurt I was already!"

Glynda sighed, but before she could stop the heiress from continuing her shouting, Ren spoke up. "Weiss, please let me keep her calm. You should honestly get over to the infirmary." The usually quiet boy suggested as he continued keeping his hands on Nora's shoulders, though the Tasmanian devil Faunus wasn't even fully there. It was like she was in her own little world, and no one was around her.

The heiress' left eye twitched in anger. "Excuse me, but I'm not about to ignore what just happened! She already won the match and tried to kill me!"

"Miss Schnee! That is enough! I will deal with Miss Valkyrie's punishment. Now go and see the nurse. That is not a suggestion." Glynda commanded in a fierce tone, not wanting to have to deal with the heiress' concerns at the moment, though she couldn't blame her for the outburst.

Weiss wanted to scream again, but she knew Glynda would shut it down immediately, so she just limped back to Ruby. "Weiss…I got you." Ruby wrapped an arm around her partner and helped her to the infirmary.

Yang was still up in the stands with Blake, and the two were still in shock of what they had just witnessed. "Holy shit, Blake. I-I don't even know what to say to that." Blake was actually shaking from watching Nora's fury. It was just another push to wondering if Nora was truly a feral Faunus after all. "Blake?"

The secret cat Faunus was starting to breathe heavily and got up from her seat. "Ms. Goodwitch? May I go and follow them to the infirmary? I'd like to make sure that Weiss is okay."

Yang didn't think Blake would be that concerned for the heiress, with how they interacted, but she remembered how Ruby was defending Weiss earlier. "Uh, yeah, can I go too? She is part of our team after all."

Glynda just groaned at the amount of things she would have to deal with, so instead of arguing, she simply nodded. Blake and Yang headed down and out of the room, but not before Blake took one more glance towards Nora and shivered a bit.

"Nora, can you hear me?" Ren asked in a gentle tone. The Tasmanian devil Faunus was in a trance like state and felt her best friend shake her a bit.

Glynda walked over to the two and knew she had to have them move from where they were standing, as she needed to address to her students of what just happened. "I don't know if you're able to get her to move, but I can't just keep you both standing there all day."

Ren nodded and slowly walked Nora back to one of the seats, but as soon as he got her there, the students around them spread out. Ren sighed, hating how they were afraid of Nora. "Please, wake up, Nora."

Nora blinked a few times and started to look around the room. "H-Huh? Oh, Ren! Hey! What's going on?"

Glynda coughed to get everyone's attention. "There is nothing to worry about or discuss, so let me have the next two combatants down here."

Ren watched two students walk down, but after a second, he turned back to Nora. "You…lost control again, Nora. Are you feeling okay now?"

Nora's eyes widened at that. "I-I lost control again? Wait! Where is Team RWBY? I thought-."

Ren held her hand to keep her calm. "Everything is going to be fine, Nora. Weiss is just a little hurt and needs to see the nurse."

"D-Did I-?" Nora was cut off.

"Don't say it, Nora. Weiss is gonna be fine, especially since her aura held up during the fight. I'm not completely sure how it did, but it did." Ren assured.

All Nora could do was look to the floor. She was never one to feel depressed, but after hearing that she caused Weiss to go to the infirmary, it got to her. The Tasmanian devil Faunus glanced at a few of the students, who were doing their best to keep away from her.

 _I…I hurt Weiss? But, I was okay. Nothing could've made me angry._

The sounds of weapons clashing against each other made Nora look up at the sparring match between the two students. They were calm, and it made Nora think about her match against Weiss. It sparked in her mind of how it had escalated, but the other parts of the match just didn't click in her mind. Nora made sure that after the class was over, that she'd go to the infirmary to apologize to Weiss.

* * *

 **Thanks to MartunaMajor for writing out the fighting segment for this chapter. I began it, but I'm just not confident enough in writing out battle scenes yet.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 3. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 4.**


	4. No Excuses

**Here's chapter 4 everyone.**

* * *

"I don't see why I should allow that girl in this room. She tried to kill me, if you don't remember." Weiss growled as she was lying down on the bed in the infirmary room. "And don't pull the whole friend card, Ruby Rose. I couldn't care less if she'd your friend."

Yang decided to speak up for her sister, since she didn't want it to turn into a fight. "Weiss, I think maybe we should at least talk to her about the fight before we start blaming her for what happened." She knew the heiress was about to counter with something, but she held up her hand to stop her. Weiss sighed at that and the blonde continued. "And Ruby, maybe it's best to not let Nora in here. If Weiss isn't comfortable with her in here, then we can't force her to be."

Ruby frowned, hating that she had to basically deny a friend their attempt to make something right. "I…fine, but I still don't think Nora would do something like that. It didn't look like she was herself."

Blake was in the room as well, slightly worried, but not too much on the heiress, since her aura would heal her. It was the worry of the way Nora fought Weiss in their spar. "Blake? Did you hear me?"

The secret cat Faunus' ear's perked up under her bow, but luckily no one noticed, and she turned to see Ruby was the one trying to speak to her. "Huh? Oh, sorry, Ruby, I didn't hear what you said."

"I asked what you thought about this, because I still don't think Nora would ever go this far in a sparring match, unless something was wrong." Ruby repeated herself.

Weiss groaned at that and said. "I don't need you to try and justify what she did."

"I'm not justifying anything, Weiss." Ruby replied. "I get what she did is a really bad thing, but do you really think Nora would want to kill you? What reason would she have for that?"

"I don't care for any stupid reason. The girl was clearly out of control, and I don't care what anyone has to say on this anymore." Weiss said, still angry with Ruby for trying to defend Nora.

Blake couldn't stay quiet any longer at that point. "I can speak to Nora if you two want." She offered, knowing Ruby didn't want to tell Nora she couldn't go in. "Just stop arguing and get some rest, Weiss."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I've been trying to, but Ruby here decided to-."

"I was just trying to make everyone happy!" Ruby argued.

Blake sighed as she heard her two teammates continuing to argue, so instead of sticking around, she opened the door and walked over to Nora and Ren. "I'm sure you both can imagine how that went."

Nora, who was usually cheery, was looking down at the floor, clearly saddened that Weiss was upset with her. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

Ren patted her back, sighing to himself. "Could you let us know how it went anyway, Blake?"

"Weiss would rather not see Nora right now…I'm sorry." Blake noticed Nora whimper at that. The secret cat Faunus still had a feeling that Nora was somehow a feral Faunus, but even if she was one, Blake couldn't help but feel bad for her. "It'll make you feel better to know that she'll be fine. A little annoyed, but fine."

Nora looked up at Blake, showing that she was glad that Weiss would be fine, but still, her expression showed the guilt in her eyes. "Do you know when she'll be let out?"

"The nurse said she needs to stay for one more hour, and then she can head back to the dorm, but she was told that sparring and any kind of training is out of the question." Blake answered.

Ren spoke up. "Blake, she said she doesn't want Nora to see her, but do you think it'll be okay if I speak with her?"

"I won't lie to you, Ren. She'd probably get upset with you if you try to talk about what happened. Which I'm guessing is what you're going to go in there for." Blake assumed, knowing Ren would be the first to defend Nora.

"That's fine, but I already know what I'm going to say to her." Ren said, standing up walking past Blake. "Oh, and could you stay here with Nora?"

Blake felt her heart racing a bit, but she kept her cool. "Sure, just try not to argue with Weiss. It can get a little annoying trying to speak with her when she's upset." She said as she sat next to the Tasmanian devil Faunus. "Are you going to be okay?"

Nora sighed and shrugged. "I guess."

Ren hated seeing Nora being completely the opposite of her cheery self, so he had to make sure Weiss understood the problem. Before he did though, Ren walked back over and knelt down next to Nora, whispering her something that even Blake couldn't hear. Nora's eyes widened at what Ren said, but after a second, she nodded slowly. Ren nodded back and got up, heading over to the room Weiss was in.

Blake could only think about what Ren could've said to make Nora react in such a way.

* * *

Yang opened the shades a bit to get some sunlight in the room. "Weiss, can you please stop being so mad at Ruby already. She was the one that jumped down to make sure you were okay before in the first place. Doesn't that show that she isn't trying to take sides here?"

Ruby watched her partner sit up in her bed and groan. "I appreciate that she jumped down to help me," Weiss then turned to Ruby to speak with her. "But instead of trying to bring the girl who almost killed me in the room, you could just drop it and allow me to rest without-." Weiss was cut off when Ren walked into the room, causing the heiress to sigh. "Here we go."

"Ruby, Yang, is it okay if I speak with Weiss alone for a few minutes?" Ren requested.

"Well we don't, but," Yang looked over to Weiss. "Are you cool with this?"

Weiss sighed. "Fine, but this is the final time I am going to hear anything about the incident. I don't feel like reliving it over and over, so please make this quick, Ren." Ren nodded, walking over and sitting next to Weiss' bed. Yang was the first to walk out, but Ruby hesitated for a bit, looking over at her partner. "Ruby, just go already…I'm not mad at you anymore." Weiss knew she had to say that, or the scythe wielder was going to be saddened all day. Ruby let out a small smile and nodded, leaving Weiss and Ren to speak alone. "Okay, so what kind of excuse will I hear now?"

Ren shook his head. "It's not an excuse, Weiss. Nora isn't like that, and you know that."

Weiss hated hearing the same thing over and over, so she just lay back in her bed. "Okay I can't express how annoying this has gotten. Yes, I was never really that worried about Nora…truth be told, she's one of the only Faunus that I could look at and…" Weiss stopped when she realized what she was saying.

Ren took note of her silence. "I don't know a lot about your family, Weiss, but I do know about how the White Fang doesn't exactly like the Schnee name, but would bringing in your distrust in Faunus-."

"Stop right there." Weiss said, clearly irritated with how Ren accused her. "If you think this is just because she's a Faunus, then you're wrong." Weiss gripped the blanket that she had over her. "I can't explain it, but before today, I never really got that nervous around her. Now though, it's nothing to do with her Faunus heritage, but the fact that she was about to cause more damage to me!" Weiss reinforced.

Ren pulled out his scroll and got a picture on it that he wanted to show Weiss. "Look at this for just a second." He showed her a picture of him and Nora as kids.

"I'm sorry, but what am I supposed to take from this? It's just you two when you were younger." Weiss noted.

"Weiss, I'll be honest with you. We haven't really talked that much, or even seen each other around besides a few classes, lunch and the time during initiation, so I can't fully explain this, but I would really appreciate it if you could do me a favor." Ren said.

The heiress didn't know what Ren was going on about. He made it seem like she wasn't trusted well enough to hear what he had to say. "Well you could've worded that a lot better…Do you even trust me?"

Ren pulled his scroll back into his pocket and sighed. "It's not that I don't trust you, Weiss. I promised not to tell this to anyone, and with how you're feeling right now with Nora, I can't say I'm exactly confident that you'll react in the best way."

"If this has something to do with why she almost killed me back there, then I want to hear it, even though I've heard Ruby and Yang spouting out their excuses to defend her, I need a solid reason for her actions, since you clearly know what went on with her." Weiss responded.

"I do, but like I said, I need you to do me a favor. Please, what I tell you, I want you to promise that you won't tell anyone, okay." Ren pleaded.

"As long as this doesn't involve illegal activity, then whatever you say to me here about this won't leave this room." Weiss assured.

"Thank you, Weiss." Ren took a breath. "Nora isn't like normal Faunus…she has something that can cause her to…well, lose control at times." Ren didn't want to go into details, since talking about it hurt the boy. "Do you know anything about that?"

Weiss scoffed at that. "You already mentioned the White Fang, so isn't that enough for you to realize that I understand what a Faunus that has lost control is like?"

Ren stood up and walked to the window. "Weiss, do you honestly believe that's what I meant?"

"What do you mean?" Weiss inquired, confused at what Ren really meant.

"The White Fang isn't what we're talking about here. I need you to get them out of your head, and focus on what it means for people to throw accusations out like they mean nothing." Ren explained.

The heiress was a little shocked at how he spoke to her. "I wasn't accusing her of being-."

"Weiss, is it possible that you weren't allowed to study anything about Faunus? I'd like to know." Ren said.

"I've studied a good amount of everything within the history of Remnant, as you could clearly see when I answer questions in class." The heiress couldn't help but praise herself on that. "Now what does that have to do with anything?"

Ren walked back to the chair and sat down. "Do you know anything about feral Faunus then?"

"Feral Faunus?" At that point, Ren knew Weiss didn't spend the time to read up on what a feral Faunus was.

"Feral Faunus are…different from other Faunus. They live the same way as other Faunus do, except for a few details that a lot of people look at in fear." Ren started to explain.

Weiss was starting to feel a little more worried at what he was trying to tell her. "W-What do you mean by that? What could possibly cause people to fear Faunus, besides the way the White Fang operates?"

"Say I had a tail, if someone were to cut it off, and I was a feral Faunus, I could grow it back, while other Faunus couldn't." That small bit of information caused the heiress' eyes to widen. "There's more to it, Weiss. And no, that isn't the part that people fear. It's the part where a feral Faunus can…well…lose control."

Weiss connected the dots instantly at that point. "Nora…so, she's a-." She stopped when Ren placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Please, don't say any of this to anyone, Weiss. The fact that I'm even telling you right now…it isn't the smartest idea, but you deserved to know what happened, at least this way you can, I don't know, maybe not blame her for what happened." Ren pulled his hand away after that. "I'm only asking you to please, try and see her point of view on this before blaming her."

Weiss was still a little shaken up by this revelation. "D-Did you even want to tell me?"

"I can't lie to you, Weiss. I really didn't, but you're a part of Team RWBY, and Nora has told me countless times how happy she is to have friends like you four. I mean, she's already expressed how happy she is to know Jaune and Pyrrha, but when I got to thinking, if you always remained angry with her, it would cause problems for your team eventually." Ren sighed. "I'm sorry…I don't like spending so much time talking on one thing, so is there any way that you can forgive her, now that you know at least a bit on how she lives?"

Weiss looked down at the blanket that she was gripping tightly. "You just told me a lot about her, and you expect me just to be fine with it all? No…I…I don't feel the need to forgive her," Ren felt a wave of pressure building up, since he was worried that Weiss would say something about Nora. "But." That caught his attention. "I can tell that with information like that, it would be difficult for her to remain here at this school. And while most of you may think I don't care for others, I can tell you that I have no reason to ruin someone's life. So you have nothing to worry about there."

"Weiss, I-." Ren was cut off.

"Enough, I'm tired and I would like to rest a bit before being let out of this cramped space." Weiss turned away from the boy as she lay on her side.

Ren nodded and stood up. "Thank you for keeping your promise then, Weiss. And I know she'd want to say it, so I'll say it for her. I'm sorry." With that, Ren walked out of the room.

Another form of Faunus was the question on Weiss' mind after Ren had left. She knew her team would walk back in at any second, but the time she had alone gave the heiress something to think about. Whether it was fear of this new kind of Faunus she's learned about, or hatred, it made the heiress shake a little.

 _Feral Faunus…does this mean we'll be in danger if she loses it again? How can she be calm? Ren did manage to calm her down, but…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she reached up to scratch the top of her head again. The itch there irritated the heiress, and after a few moments, she sighed and closed her eyes, taking even the next few moments to clear her head on what had happened that day.

* * *

 **I've been really debating on something recently with this story, but I can't decide. It's what pairing I really wish to go for. I'll be honest, at first, this story was supposed to be monochrome (Just like The Snow Fox's Struggle), then I tagged it as Weiss x Nora. At this point, I'm having a difficult time choosing which to pick, so I may take off the pairing tag for a little to decide on what I wanna do with this story. If you guys have any input there, I'd like to hear it.  
**

 **To Reflection102- It was a very intense match indeed, but of course, that's because of the whole feral thing.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 4. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 5.**


	5. Why Are You Helping Me?

**Here's chapter 5 everyone.**

* * *

With the new info that she learned from Ren, Weiss thought it would be best to learn more about the behavior, and lifestyle of feral Faunus. "There has to be something here." Weiss said to herself as she checked the library for a book on them. "Ugh, I may have to ask the librarian." The heiress walked over to the librarian. "Excuse me, ma'am, but do you know where I can find a book on feral Faunus?"

The librarian froze from hearing that. "Well I don't believe we have a book on that kind of Faunus. If you want, I can find you a book on Faunus in the war."

Weiss shook her head. "That isn't what I'm looking for, ma'am."

"Then I'm sorry, but we really don't have any books on feral Faunus." The librarian said, still feeling a little worried about if Weiss would continue to ask her about it.

The heiress sighed at that. "How could you not have any books on feral Faunus though? It seems like a very important part of learning the history of Remnant, seeing as they may have some dangerous qualities to them."

"Again, I apologize, but there is not much I can do for you there. Now do you have any questions for a book that isn't about feral Faunus?" The librarian questioned, not wanting to be rude to the heiress, but she still wanted to have her leave the feral Faunus topic alone.

"I guess not…Oh, wait, is there a book about the history of Faunus in general?" Weiss asked.

The librarian checked her computer for a few moments. "Hmm, yes there is." She showed Weiss where to go, but didn't mention that it wouldn't have much, if not anything on feral Faunus.

Weiss walked over and took out a history book on Faunus. "I still can't believe they have no books on feral Faunus. It seems like something everyone should know about."

"Maybe it's because feral Faunus are very dangerous, and most Faunus don't like being associated with them." Blake suddenly said, startling the white haired girl.

Weiss nearly fell out of her chair, but Blake caught her by the arm. "Blake?! What in the world is wrong with you, sneaking up on me like that?!" She covered her mouth when she heard the librarian warning to keep it down.

Blake released Weiss' arm and sat down next to Weiss. "You should really pay more attention to your surroundings. They do teach us that in class after all." That remark got a groan from the heiress.

"What are you even doing here, Blake? I'm a little busy, and I don't need anyone bothering me while I try to-." Weiss was stopped when Blake placed a book in front of her.

"You said you wanted to know the history about feral Faunus, right?" Blake moved her hand off of the cover and revealed that it was a book about ferals. "Then there you go."

Weiss was shocked that Blake had something like that just lying around. "Where did you get this, and how did you know I was trying to learn about feral Faunus?"

"Well for one, I collect enough books in my life to have a small library of my own, and I didn't actually know you were searching on feral Faunus. I just happened to walk over, and I overheard you talking about how you couldn't find a book on ferals."

"Okay, then why do you wish to help me with this? If I recall-." Weiss was cut off again.

"I get you're still upset with how I talked about your family's company, but you should learn to let that go. I'm not trying to be your enemy, Weiss." Blake stated.

Weiss could tell in Blake's voice, that she really wasn't trying to antagonize her. "Fine, but I want to know. Why do you have this, but the library here has nothing on feral Faunus?"

"I told you that already." Blake opened the book and turned to a page that showed a picture of a nasty looking feral, with a bunch of text next to it. "You should know how Faunus are treated normally around Remnant…Ferals get it worse."

"I can tell. Seeing as they sound like out of control beasts." Weiss remarked.

Blake winced at that, but didn't physically show it. "You should learn how to categorize people differently. These beasts are still people."

"W-Well yes, but they seem to lose control, and if they were in a town, then civilians would be at risk. You know I'm not wrong when I say that." Weiss stated.

Blake wanted to argue, but the things she experienced in her past kept her from going against what she said. "Let's just move on from that…"

"And what do we move on to? I know almost nothing about ferals, except that they can lose control, and grow back their lost animal limbs." Weiss said.

"Yes, but there is more to it than that." Blake started to wonder something and had to ask. "Weiss, how secluded were you as a child?"

Weiss was taken aback by that and stood up. "Excuse me, but that was rude, Blake." She said, glaring at the black haired girl. "Why would you even ask me such a thing?" She growled.

Blake sighed. "I wasn't trying to start something." She looked over at the book and patted the chair that Weiss was sitting on, showing her that she wanted her to sit back down. Weiss groaned, but decided to just sit. "I just wanted to know how you didn't know certain things about Faunus."

"That question shouldn't even be one, since it seems that even at Beacon, people won't learn about feral Faunus." Weiss replied.

"Not everyone learns about the world through a book, Weiss. That's why I asked you about how you grew up." Blake explained.

Weiss sighed. "Well I don't care how secluded I was back then. I want to know about these ferals now, so that I can be better protected if I run into one…" Weiss wanted to say again, but she held it back, wanting to keep Nora's secret, a secret.

"Restraining is the number one option to dealing with a feral Faunus." Blake sighed. "They're too dangerous to try and reason with them in their rage state."

"And what happens if you can't restrain them?" Weiss asked, but she had a feeling the answer wouldn't be one she wants to hear.

"I…I don't know. I never ran into a problem where a feral Faunus would be too out of control that even a restraining attempt wouldn't work." Blake lied.

"I see. Then I guess running would be an option in a one on one scenario, and leading an out of control feral would be the option for when it's near an area with civilians." Weiss assumed.

Blake sighed. "It sounds easier when you say it, yes, but actually trying to get a feral's attention is much harder than just yelling them over." She suddenly took a deep breath. "Their minds are foggy in the best situation, while sometimes, the person they are, isn't even there in the worst situation." She gave a serious look to the heiress. "You can't let your guard down around a feral Faunus."

Weiss almost wanted to leave the library with how serious Blake said that. "I-I don't…Blake," She took a moment to collect her thoughts. "Have…Have you run into feral Faunus in the past?"

Blake looked away, and then stared at the book in front of her. "I just know about some situations that involved ferals."

"But you sound so-." Weiss stopped when she noticed Blake had turned the page.

"I've only seen videos of ferals. And that alone gave me enough to know how they can be…" Blake started to shake a little. "It isn't something I'd recommend people to see, Weiss."

Weiss took note of how much Blake was shaking, so she sighed, and decided to ask a different question. "Do you have any ideas on how to spot feral Faunus then? I mean, from what you've read of course."

"Remember that I told you that you can't learn everything from a book, Weiss." Blake reminded.

"Ugh, fine, then out of what you know in general." Weiss reiterated.

"Even then, I still have nothing on that. The only real way to know if someone is feral is if they lose control." Blake didn't mention how she believed Nora was one based on her hyperactive behavior.

Weiss sighed and stood up. "By any chance, do you mind me borrowing this book?"

Blake looked at it for a moment, and noted to herself that she read the book front to back many times, so it wasn't like she was going to need it for some time. "Just make sure to leave it in the room whenever you finish using it." She closed the book and handed it to her white haired teammate.

Weiss took the book from Blake and nodded. "Is there any reason you decided to help me with this?"

"Are you still on the comment I made when we first met? If you are, then remember what I said about letting that go." Blake said as she stood up from her chair. "It isn't healthy to think people are out to antagonize you all the time."

As Blake walked away from her, Weiss ran over to catch up. "Excuse me, but you shouldn't just say something like that, and walk away like it was nothing." The heiress glared at her teammate.

Blake stopped walking at that point. "Weiss, what is the deal? Just tell me already. You keep getting set off by-."

"My deal is that you try to play off what you say as just suggestions, or something that you wanted to know, when it is just rude to say. Point, when you accused me of being secluded." Weiss remarked, still holding her glare on Blake.

"Like I said, I wanted to know why you barely know much on Faunus. And for what I said about people antagonizing you, I was trying to help you." Blake sighed when Weiss wouldn't drop the glare. "Weiss, what do you want from me?"

"I would like an apology first of all," Weiss replied. Blake was getting a little annoyed, but didn't want to have an outburst, but before she could say anything, Weiss continued. "But I…suppose I can see your point. You are letting me borrow this book after all."

Blake was actually surprised at how Weiss reacted. "Okay, well then I'm heading back to the dorm. And Weiss, about ferals," Blake paused for a moment. "Sometimes, the best way to stay away from them…is to not learn about them." Blake then turned around, and headed out of the library.

Weiss wasn't sure what to say at that point. She just witnessed a different side to Blake that she didn't think she'd see. "What was that about?" The heiress continued to watch her teammate walk out of the library. Once she was out of sight, Weiss shook her head and turned her focus onto the book.

 _What if this book really doesn't have a good answer to dealing with ferals? Blake said she didn't know of a good way to stop one that was completely out of control._

Weiss flipped to the first page of the book, wanting to see an index of the entire thing. "Where are you?" She said to herself, wondering where a page number would be shown on how to deal with out of control ferals.

 _Is there really no known way yet?_

Her thoughts went to the worst possible scenario. "Putting them down." Weiss silently said, but she didn't like the thought. Sure, she had issues with Faunus, but she would never kill one because of who they are.

 _Blake…Blake was right. How didn't I know anything about this before coming here? Does anyone around here even know?_

The questions plagued her mind. Even though she admitted that she was secluded for a lot of her life, Weiss still couldn't believe she didn't hear a word about ferals before Ren told her. Would Ruby even know? Yang? More and more questions popped up, causing the heiress to hold her head in pain. "Ugh." Weiss suddenly felt the need to scratch her head again, causing her to sigh as she reached up to scratch. "Wonderful. Now this is back?" She scratched the top of her head and looked over at the clock, seeing that she needed to get back to the dorm.

Weiss picked up Blake's book on ferals, and made her way back to the dorm.

 _I'll just have to ask Ruby and Yang about this. I can't be the only one who didn't know about them…_

* * *

 **This chapter is more of a small preview of what may come in the future, as well as things that have happened already. I have lots of ideas, and while there wasn't any Nora in this chapter, I can tell you she'll be back in the next one.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 5. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 6.**


	6. The Licening

**Here's chapter 6 everyone.**

* * *

"Do you really think this is going to work? All I feel like you're going to be doing is mess up my hair with this stuff." Weiss said as she stood in front of a sink. "And where did you even get this stuff from?"

"I actually go to Vale every now and then to, you know, have fun and not study all day." Yang said, getting an annoyed groan from the heiress. "Oh stop complaining. You keep scratching your head, right?" She got a nod from Weiss. "So let me just use this lice killing shampoo on you."

"Fine, but don't expect to do this kind of thing to my hair again in the future. You should know best on how a girl's hair should never be messed with." Weiss remarked.

"Oh don't worry, Weiss. The fact that you might have lice is the whole reason why I'm helping you out." Yang said as she turned on the sink. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Weiss sighed.

Yang got to work and began to wash Weiss' hair for a few moments. Once she got the heiress' hair wet enough, she got some of the lice shampoo in her hands and began to lather it on the snow white hair. "I swear you're lucky that you have white hair." Yang continued using the shampoo on the heiress' hair as Weiss was making sure to lean over the sink. "Just imagine when you get older. You're gonna look practically the same."

Weiss shut her eyes, but had rolled them anyways. "I'd rather you just focus on getting these lice out of my hair. I'm sick of this itch."

Ruby walked into the restroom, only to check on the two. "Oh, you guys aren't done yet."

While Weiss couldn't see anything, she could easily hear her partner's voice. "Ugh, will you tell your sister to go away while you're trying to deal with my hair. I don't need an audience." Ruby sighed at how Weiss responded to her.

"Sheesh, you really need to relax for once." Yang heard the heiress grunt at her. "Seriously, you need to stop acting like this, Weiss. Ruby was the one who mentioned this again to me, so you should be thanking her for this." She scrubbed more of the shampoo against Weiss' hair.

"It's fine, Yang." Ruby said while standing at the doorway. "Just let me know if the lice shampoo worked." Ruby walked out of the bathroom, but yelped when she turned and found Blake standing right in front of her. "Gah!" Ruby almost fell over from the shock, but she grabbed Blake's arm.

Luckily Blake was easily able to keep her balance, so she kept Ruby up as well. "You and Weiss really need to work on your perceptive skills." Blake released Ruby's arm. "What are you doing over here, Ruby?"

Ruby panted for air, as she was still a bit in shock at what just happened. "I was just trying to check on Weiss getting her hair cleaned up, but she didn't want anyone around to see."

"Seeing as this is a public restroom, I don't see why she would think that wouldn't come up." Blake replied. Before Ruby could respond to that, Blake tensed up when she looked down the hall, seeing Nora walking over to them, but she wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her as she had her arms around her back, and she was staring at the ground.

Ruby took note of how Blake was just staring down the hall. "Uh, Blake?" She turned over to see what Blake was staring at. "Oh, hey, Nora!"

The Tasmanian devil Faunus quickly looked up, almost forgetting that she was staring at the ground. "Heya, Ruby!" She ran over to the two. "So what are you two doing just standing out here?"

Blake didn't really have an answer, and her thoughts on Nora have been off and on from what she may be like. Ruby decided to speak up, when she noticed Blake wasn't. "I just wanted to check on Weiss' lice problem." She then realized what she said. "W-Wait! I mean…she doesn't have lice."

"Weiss has lice?" Nora asked, getting a sigh from Ruby, since she didn't want to make it seem that Weiss really did have lice.

"Well, maybe, but Yang is using some lice shampoo on her hair just to make sure." Ruby explained. "How come Ren isn't around? You're usually walking with him."

Nora's Tasmanian devil ears flattened against her head. "He's sparring with Jaune, and I was getting bored. No one wanted to spar with me! And Pyrrha was busy." Nora pouted.

"Did you have anything you wanted to do?" Ruby asked, wanting to help her out with not being bored all day.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. I was just walking around." Nora glanced over at the door to the restroom door. "D-Do you think Weiss would be okay if I asked her something?"

Blake wasn't that surprised at how Nora still wanted to talk to the heiress, seeing as the spar they had ended the way it did. "From what I heard from Ruby, I don't know if that would be a good idea." While Blake had her worries with Nora, she still did her best to speak with her at times.

Nora sighed. "Oh, well okay…Um, do you think you could ask her to come over to the dorm when she's done. I really wanna ask her something."

"I'll let her know, Nora." Ruby assured.

"T-Thanks." Nora sighed though, since she really wanted to speak with the heiress. "A-Actually, maybe I could just wait here for her to be done."

"I'll stay too. I wanna see if the shampoo helps Weiss." Ruby said as she got her scroll out to play a game while waiting.

Nora chuckled at how easily distracted Ruby would probably get. The Tasmanian devil looked to Blake after that and asked. "Are you staying too, Blake?" She smiled, swapping how she felt from being sad to happy in an instant.

"I-I wasn't really planning on it, so-."

"Yang! Will you just stop already?! It's not helping!" Weiss' shouts were heard from the other side of the door. "Ugh!" Ruby, Blake, and Nora looked at each other in confusion as to what was going on. Before they could even go check on them, Weiss pushed the door open, her hair completely wet from the attempt at using lice shampoo.

"W-Weiss? What happened?" Ruby inquired, but she was a little worried that her partner would scream at her, so she took a step back.

"What do you think happened?!" Weiss growled. "That stupid lice shampoo doesn't work one bit! I'm still feeling this stupid itch!" Weiss then started violently scratching the top of her head.

Yang walked out a couple of seconds after. "Did you seriously have to swing around like that? You got the water on your hair all over me." Yang groaned, having her clothes partially covered in water.

"When I told you to just stop, you did not stop trying to scrub my head!" Weiss was still scratching her head, and froze when she noticed that Nora was standing a few feet from her.

"H-Hey, Weiss…" Nora greeted, but in a much different manner than the others was used to, since she was obviously still feeling guilty for what she did to Weiss. "W-Why didn't the shampoo work?"

Weiss simply turned and walked away, not even wanting to talk with how she was dealing with the irritating itch on the top of her head, but she was also still thinking about Nora and her Faunus heritage. Nora was distraught by that, looking down as she felt hurt from the heiress' reaction.

Yang shook her head at that, but before she could go chase after the heiress, Blake began to walk after her. "Weiss, wait." Blake ran up to the heiress and grabbed her by the arm. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm trying to get back to the dorm so I can dry my hair." Weiss answered, still scratching the top of her head with her other hand, and she clearly looked away from Blake, not wanting to talk about anything else at that point.

Blake sighed. "You of all people tend to call people rude, so why are you being that way now?"

"I don't need to speak with her, if that's what you're trying to make me do." Weiss pulled herself away from Blake, since she wanted to use her other hand to scratch at her head. "Just let me deal with this itch." Weiss groaned.

Honestly, Blake was very on the fence with Nora. She felt bad for her since Weiss still didn't want to speak with her, but the other times where she would tense up at just being near her made Blake take things in a different way. It proved difficult for her.

"Okay, I get you're upset…that's fine, but maybe give her a chance to say what she wanted to say. I don't know." Blake second guessed herself at that point.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, as she let her arms down when the itch started to feel less irritating. "You don't know? What are you even trying to say anymore?"

"Listen, I just think you should let her apologize, and maybe then you won't have to try and ignore her all the time." Blake suggested, and then noticed the heiress was stunned. "Yes, I know you've been avoiding her. Honestly, I doubt the others haven't noticed too."

"Blake, that girl…" Weiss glanced over at Nora. "Imagine what it would feel like, if you were on the ground, and a Grimm was slowly walking towards you…ready to take your life. Do you think I'd ever want to be near someone like that?"

"You might not think it, but I've been afraid before, Weiss. I know what it's like to be near someone dangerous, but…" Blake took a moment to think about Nora. She was one of their friends, and while it was highly likely to her that Nora was a feral, Blake didn't want to toss her aside like trash. "Nora isn't like that."

"And how do you know that, Blake? Hmm? Do you think you just know someone based on being around them for the beginning of a semester?" Since Weiss had a bit more info on Nora, she didn't feel Blake's words held much power to them.

"Okay, well how about this then, do you feel it's fair to just judge someone for one mistake they did?" Blake questioned, but in her heart, she started to feel a bit of pain. It was brought upon by a thought she had in her mind when she asked Weiss that question.

Weiss groaned. "You didn't hear what I said before, Blake…" She turned slightly away and muttered. "I…am afraid of what she may do."

Blake was taken aback by how Weiss admitted that. "You're really that afraid of her?"

The heiress sighed. "You saw what she did. It's not like anyone else that was watching didn't feel some form of fear. And you, I know you could tell how things could get if she," Weiss wanted to avoid saying lose control. "If she were to end up doing something as damaging as that again."

"You can't avoid her forever, Weiss. So make it easier for both of you. I mean, at least she's trying." Blake tried to reason.

Nora suddenly walked over to the two. "Weiss…C-Can we please talk? I really wanna apologize for our sparring match."

"Y-You don't have to say anything." Weiss turned around. "I think you did enough that day, don't you think?" Weiss crossed her arms, but felt somewhat bad. Still though, with her new knowledge on ferals, and the fact that Nora was one, she couldn't build up the courage to speak to her to her face.

Nora went from feeling bad to pouty with how Weiss turned away. "Come on…What's it gonna take to get you to see that I didn't mean to hurt you during our sparring match?"

Blake sighed. "Weiss, just-."

Weiss turned around at that moment. "Fine, explain it then. Why did you just up and try to slam a hammer down on me? I'm all ears." Weiss then scratched the top of her head for a moment to deal with the itch.

Nora's heart started beating a bit faster from that. "I…I wasn't thinking, okay. I love fighting, and sometimes I just get too into it. I promise on Ren's pancakes that I won't ever do something like that again."

Weiss only asked Nora to explain, cause she was getting tired of the attempts at an apology, but the way Nora spoke, and how she looked, it got Weiss to see that Nora was truly sorry. One thing got her to question something though. "Wait..Ren's pancakes?"

"Y-Yeah. They're awesome!" Nora exclaimed.

Blake could tell that Nora easily goes from sad to happy, and vice versa. Weiss took a breath. "If…and that is a big if. If you truly didn't mean to hurt me that much, then…I suppose I accept your apology."

Nora's ears perked up at that. "Really?"

"I have one more thing to add on though." Weiss stated. "You and I will never fight in a spar again. And if you do try to spar with someone, then Ren has to be there."

Blake was a little unsure of what Weiss was trying to go with on that, while Nora nodded. "I understand, and I'll let Ms. Goodwitch know about us not sparring again. So…" Nora smiled. "Are we friends again?!"

"I don't believe we were-." Weiss grunted when Blake quickly elbowed her side. "Ugh, fine, we are friends again. Now please, I need to get back to the dorm. My hair if you haven't noticed is wet still."

Nora giggled. "Yeah, I noticed. Good luck, Weissy!" She skipped away, feeling a lot happier knowing Weiss somewhat forgave her.

"See. It wasn't that hard." Blake stated.

"Whatever. I'm going to dry my hair." Weiss turned and began to head out to the dorm.

Blake watched the heiress head off, and then turned to see Nora still skipping away. The cat Faunus frowned, since the confrontation between her and Weiss brought out some more memories. The times where she herself had been working side by side with a feral. She hated those days, but not because of the person she knew, but because of what happened with her old partner.

 _Am I still allowed to call myself a good person for leaving the White Fang to get away from the violent ways, even after how I treated her?_

Blake felt a tear trail down her face, and wiped it the second she felt it fall off completely. Instead of going back to the others, she walked off in the opposite direction, thinking more to herself about what the future may hold.

* * *

 **Thank you, MartunaMajor for editing this chapter...also he was the one who came up with this chapter title. *Groans* If you guys wanted to know the other name of the chapter title he gave me...The Leissening...Take that as you will.  
**

 **Some of you may be thinking about what Blake's past was like. Don't worry. I plan on delving more into that soon. And if you haven't noticed yet, I changed the tagging on this story to show more of who is going to be mainly focused on in it. Hopefully that gives you all something to look forward to.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 6. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 7.**


	7. You're My Friend

**NOTICE ON ALL OF MY STORIES: Hey, guys, so I wanted to let you all know that I've opened up a Tumblr now. To be honest, I don't know what I'll be doing on Tumblr besides this one plan I'll mention in a second, but it's another place where you can find me. So if you're interested, my name on there is shadow-nightblade.**

 **Here's chapter 7 everyone.**

* * *

Weiss sighed as she began to scratch at her head in the middle of the night. "Why doesn't this itch go away already?" The heiress whimpered, as the annoyance on the top of her head had been aggravating her so much for the past week.

She sat up in her bed and looked across at Blake and Yang's bunk beds. What caught her eye though was the fact that none of her teammates were having the same issues she was having. The heiress got out of bed and used a glyph to get a bit higher, leaning over to Ruby.

As she tapped her partner's shoulder a few times, the scythe wielder moved a bit in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. "H-Huh?" Ruby blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, yawning as she sat up. "Weiss?"

"I know it doesn't seem appropriate to bother you at this time, but is there anything else that you may be able to do for this irritating itch?" Weiss basically pleaded.

"It's still bothering you?" Ruby asked and got a nod in return. "Yang is the one who really likes to keep her hair almost perfect all the time, but if it's still bothering you," Ruby sat up and jumped down from her bed. "Then I'll take you to the nurse right now." She grabbed onto Weiss' hand when the heiress got off her glyph and began walking her to the door.

"W-Wait a minute." Weiss made sure not to raise her voice, since Blake and Yang were still sleeping. "It's three in the morning, you dolt."

Ruby stopped for a moment. "I know, but there are a couple of people who work the night shift in the infirmary. That's just another reason why this school is so great." She went back to dragging Weiss to the infirmary.

Weiss sighed at her partner's continued attempt to drag her to the infirmary. "Fine, but you are not doing something this ridiculous again. Understood?"

"Aw, but you're my partner, Weiss. And as the leader of the team, I need to make sure you're all okay." Ruby smiled at her reasoning. "And besides, you're my friend too, so I can't let my friend feel uncomfortable this much."

Weiss was actually surprised at that. "Well, even so, this kind of reaction is not exactly the best kind, Ruby." She groaned when Ruby continued dragging her, so she pulled back. "And will you stop dragging me?" She didn't want to raise her voice, since other students were still asleep at that time. "I can walk myself you know."

Ruby chuckled. "Right, sorry, Weiss." She let go of the heiress' arm. The heiress shook her head at that and walked side by side with Ruby. "Sooo…What's going on with you, Weiss?" She attempted to make small talk with her partner.

"Excuse me? What do you mean what's going on? Are you implying that I've got some other problem besides this irritating itch?" The heiress sounded offended.

"W-What? No, I was just asking how you've been." Ruby stated.

"Oh, well I don't really have much of an answer for you. I stick to my schedule for classes, and I have this itch to deal with, so these past few days are not exactly the most memorable ones." Weiss explained as they got closer to the infirmary.

Ruby frowned at her partner's reaction. "That's…Um, I'm sorry. Well, look on the bright side. We're going to the infirmary right now to see if they can help, and you and Nora are friends again."

Weiss groaned at the reminder. "Ruby, for whatever reason you and everyone else may think that Nora and I are friends…" She stopped when she realized she was about to say something more negative than it ever needed to be. "Ugh, never mind."

Ruby shook her head at that. "Nope. If you have anything you wanna talk about with that then let's talk. I still wanna help my team, and you're part of it."

"You've seen enough of how things went with Nora and I. And yes, I forgave her for that day, but I'm not exactly comfortable with being around her that much. And if that's a crime for whatever reason, then put the handcuffs on me now." Weiss replied.

Ruby and Weiss got to the infirmary, but before Weiss could reach for the door, Ruby stopped her by lightly grabbing her arm. "I won't bother you that much about it, but I don't blame you for not feeling completely comfortable around her."

"You don't?" Weiss questioned and got a nod in return. "Then why are you-?"

"Nora is still a good friend though. Yeah, she may be a bit more hyper than any of us are used to, but that's what makes her Nora. I just want you to know that like her, everyone else thinks of you as a friend, Weiss. So…maybe you might be able to feel a lot more comfortable around her one day. I just wanted to say that, since it's something I really hope for." Ruby released the heiress' arm.

"Ruby, I…why do you hope for something like that?" Weiss inquired, genuinely curious about her partner's hope.

"I didn't really think about being around that many people when I came here. I just wanted to show people that I can fight monsters just like everyone else, but…after meeting you, Blake, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren. I started thinking about how much more I was going to love being here. I want everyone else to be just as happy with that." Ruby smiled. "That's why I hope you and Nora can really get through this. You know, so we can all go through these four years as friends."

Weiss was truly taken aback by that. "I didn't expect to hear this from you. A-Are you even the same person that I met on day one?"

Ruby giggled. "I know what you're thinking already, Weiss. I'm just a kid, so I shouldn't just say these things and not know what I mean, but I do."

 _Is this really Ruby?_

Weiss was thinking about how her partner acted before, and couldn't connect that they were the same person. "O-Okay, well, what happens if she goes ballistic again? What then? Am I just supposed to ignore such a thing?"

"Of course not. Friends have their ups and downs, but we still do what we can to make it better, right?" Ruby answered easily.

"I don't," Weiss sighed. "Ruby, I'm not one to worry about friends, okay. I want to do my work, and become a huntress. So answer me this. Why do you feel the need to try so hard to have me involved?"

"Well that's easy, Weiss. You're my friend." Ruby answered simply.

"T-That isn't an answer, you dolt. How am I even your friend?" Weiss questioned.

Ruby shrugged. "I can't really explain it anymore. You're my friend, and honestly, I don't think I need a reason."

Weiss decided to just open the door to the infirmary. "Whatever." She looked around and saw no one else was in, so being the first to be checked on was locked in. "I still can't believe I let you drag me here."

Ruby used her semblance and got past Weiss, and to the counter. She looked around and saw the one at the counter was actually snoozing on the job, so she slammed her hand on the counter. "Hello! My friend needs to see the nurse and you're sleeping!" She more requested the person to wake up than actually being angry that the person was asleep.

The guy at the desk woke up, startled from the yelling and hand slamming on the counter. "Ugh! What the heck?!" He looked in front of him to see Ruby was smiling at him. "O-Oh, uh, sorry about that. Um, what are you here for at…" He looked at his scroll. "Sheesh, three in the morning?"

"Well, that's why there's a night shift, right?" Ruby replied. "Anyways, my friend's been having a really bad itching problem on her head, so could you get the nurse to check on that for her?"

The receptionist nodded, getting up to go get the nurse. Weiss walked over and stood next to Ruby. "See, even he realizes that coming here at this time is ridiculous." She groaned, since the itch came back, so she began scratching her head. Weiss noticed the small smirk on Ruby's face when she did that. "Oh shut it."

"I didn't say anything." Ruby said with her smirk still present on her face.

Weiss groaned again and continued scratching. "You're still a dolt for this." She heard the door to the nurse's office open and looked over.

"Well this is a surprise. Working the night shift isn't exactly the most exciting job at Beacon, so having someone show up at this kind of time is rare." Nurse Aquarius noted. "Now then, I was told that one of you has an itch problem?" She looked at Weiss, who was scratching the top of her head still. "Ah, I should've realized that the moment I saw. Come this way."

Weiss nodded and followed the nurse to the room. Ruby walked over as well, since she wanted to be sure Weiss was okay. "I'm allowed to be in there too, right?" Ruby asked.

"I usually just bring in the patient, but I suppose you can sit in the room too. Just try not to distract me while I check on her." The nurse answered as she got in the room. "Okay, before I check on that itch of yours, please leave your name and fill in what you are able to on this sheet." Aquarius gave the heiress a sheet of paper to have her leave some info on it.

The heiress sat down and began filling out the paper, while Ruby sat down on one of the other chairs in the room. Weiss filled out all the necessary information and handed the paper back to the nurse.

"Alright, everything seems to be in order. Now, how long has this itch of yours lasted for?" Aquarius inquired.

"A few days." Weiss resisted the urge to scratch the top of her head. "My partner suggested it might be lice," She sighed at the thought of when Ruby suggested using lice shampoo. "I tried using lice shampoo, but it didn't help."

"Hmm, it most likely isn't lice then. Stay still." Aquarius got up and put on some gloves. She put on a headband that had a small flashlight on it so she could check the heiress' head. "Remember to stay completely still. Understand?" She got a nod from the heiress, so Aquarius began checking her scalp for any bumps or marks on her. As she moved her hands through the heiress' white hair, she could feel something odd.

Weiss was a little worried when the nurse stopped moving her hands around, since it seemed like she was focusing on one spot. "I-Is something the matter?"

"Give me a moment please, Miss Schnee." The nurse rubbed one spot on top of Weiss' head, and then moved to the second spot she felt. Weiss actually felt the spot on her head a lot more than usual when the nurse check on it. She did the same to the second spot and moved her hands away. "Did anything fall on your head, Miss Schnee?"

"Um, no I don't believe so. Why?" Weiss was still a little worried, while Ruby was waiting to hear what the nurse had to say.

"It seems like there are two spots on your head that are jutting out from your head." Aquarius explained and leaned back over, intensifying the light on her headband. She moved some of her hair to get a better look at the soft spots that were on her head. "They're soft for some reason." The spots were pretty far apart, being on top of her head, but adjacent to her ears.

Weiss was visibly distressed by that. "W-What does that mean?"

"Stay calm. I don't want you freaking out over something that may not be a problem." Aquarius moved her hands away again. "By any chance, have you had anything happen to your head before? Maybe a surgery or an accident?"

"N-No. I never had an injury to the head." She then frowned. "Um, I did get an injury on my face though." She moved her right hand to the scar on her face.

The nurse frowned at that. "I apologize for having you disclose that, but it doesn't seem like that injury has anything to do with these spots on your head."

Ruby spoke up. "Is there anything you can do to help, Weiss?"

"Having you use ointment on the spots may work to shrink them, but I can't be too sure of what it even is. It's nothing I've seen before, but," Aquarius got out a small box and handed it to the heiress. "I want you to use this ointment, and after a week, come back so I can check on those spots again."

Weiss looked at the box and sighed. "What if this itch gets too irritating before the week is up?"

"Then come back here. I may not be working on that shift, but I'm leaving your name around to let the other nurses know about your condition." Aquarius assured.

Ruby got up and sat next to Weiss. "I'll make sure not to tell anyone about the ointment if you wanna keep it a secret."

Weiss nodded, though she was still saddened that her itch isn't even something the nurse was sure of herself. "T-Thank you for the help." Weiss said to Aquarius.

"Don't mention it. It is my job to help the students, and even the teachers around here." Aquarius said as Weiss got up.

With that, the heiress signed a paper saying that she got treatment for her itch. After doing so, she and Ruby took the ointment and headed back to their room.

Aquarius watched as they left, looking a little suspicious of something. She got out a paper and wrote a reminder to call Weiss' father.

* * *

 **Again, if you want to read any possible drabbles I may come up with, then head on over to my Tumblr. I don't know when I'll be writing those short drabbles, but when I do, you'll be notified if you follow me on there. As for the chapter, Ruby's reason for wanting to be friends truly doesn't have to be complicated. Just wanted to leave that there in case people were confused as to why she wants Weiss to be her friend.**

 **To Gruffy- I'm glad you're enjoying it. I can't wait to get more detailed with this story, since I have a lot planned for it already in my head.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 7. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 8.**


	8. Get To Know Those Around You

**Here's chapter 8 everyone.**

* * *

"Ruby, I'm not a child. I can apply the ointment with no trouble." Weiss said as she took the ointment out of the small carton. She sighed, hating how the nurse found those spots on her head. "Where are Blake and Yang by the way?"

"Their class is almost done, so they'll be here soon. Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Ruby offered.

"Just…keep the door locked just in case they come back." Weiss said while she was in her uniform. She moved her hand up onto her head to feel around for the spots. "Ugh, where are those spots?"

Ruby locked the door and walked over to her partner. "Here, let me at least find the spots. Then you can put the ointment on."

"Fine…and thank you." Weiss could tell Ruby was probably happy with that, so she stood still and felt her partner trying to feel for one of the spots. "Be careful. The nurse was using gloves when she was checking my head."

"I'll be safe. I promise." Ruby moved her hand around and felt one of the spots. "Whoa, that is kind of spot…it doesn't hurt, does it?" Ruby asked in a worried tone.

"No, the itching is the only problem. Here, let me put the ointment on it." Weiss said and as soon as Ruby moved her hand from the spot and Weiss began to apply the ointment. As she was doing so, she could feel the soft spot. "Why is this happening now?"

Ruby was gonna try to comfort her about it, but as she took a step forward, she heard a knock on the door, which made Weiss gasp. "Is anyone in there?" They could tell the voice was Nora.

Weiss looked to Ruby for help, who nodded in response. "Yeah, I'm in here. Just give me a second, Nora." Ruby quickly began to check for the other spot to help Weiss apply the ointment again, and once she found it, she nodded to the heiress. Weiss quickly put ointment on the second spot on her head and put it back in its box. "Alright, Nora, I'm done." Ruby said as she walked over to open the door, while Weiss put the small carton in her bag that she kept on her back.

"Hey, Ruby." Nora greeted with a smile when the scythe wielder opened the door. "Ooh, Weiss is here too. This is great! I wanted to find you guys!"

Weiss sighed and walked over to them. "Nora, why are you yelling so much?" Weiss asked, and was still a little upset with the Tasmanian devil Faunus.

"I called for a team meeting!" Nora exclaimed, clearly excited for the idea. "Well, it's more like a get to together! So I wanted you guys to come too. Oh and Blake and Yang if they get here already. Where are they anyways?"

The way she spoke so fast made the heiress groan, so Ruby was the one to ask. "Could you let us know more about this first?"

"Oh, duh! I forgot. Well it's really simple. I got Pyrrha and Jaune to sit down in the room, and Ren was already there, so I'm making sure we can all get to know each other a little better. Doesn't that sound like a great idea?!" The orange haired Tasmanian devil grinned with joy.

"What? That sounds like a ridiculous idea. I don't see making people speak about their personal lives in a group being a good idea." Weiss stated.

Nora's ears drooped at that, but Ruby spoke up to try and help. "Hold on, Weiss, it actually doesn't seem like a bad idea. I mean, if one of us isn't okay with talking about something, then we'll leave it at that, but I think it would be great to see what the others have to say."

"Y-Yeah, it'll be fun." Nora said.

"Blake and Yang aren't even here right now anyways, so what's the point of going now?" Weiss questioned.

"Actually, we just got here." Yang suddenly said, startling Weiss and Ruby, but Nora jumped in joy. "Uh, so what's going on? Why do we need to be here?" Yang asked as Blake walked over.

Ruby spoke up. "Nora wanted us to join in on a little get together."

"I still don't see why I should be involved in this. I have no plans on talking about anything, and no offense, but I'm not exactly interested in learning about small things about you all." Weiss admitted.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Well I'm cool with joining in on this little get together, so you do what you want, princess." Hearing that made Weiss glare at the blonde, who ignored the glare entirely. "How about you, Blake?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Blake remarked.

Nora smiled at that and looked to Weiss, which made her smile go away, since she was still a tad bit nervous around the heiress. "Um, it's okay if you don't want to, Weiss."

Before the heiress could say something, her partner grabbed her arm and said. "Wait! I just forgot that Weiss and I need to go and talk about some…uh, partner related stuff for class, so we'll be right back!" She then used her semblance to drag Weiss away from the others, leaving behind some rose petals.

Nora looked at one of the petals and picked it up. "Ooh. So do these stay around?"

Yang chuckled and shook her head. "Don't ask me how, but they do disappear at some point. Now come on. I'm sure Rubes is just trying to get princess to join in."

* * *

"Ruby Rose! Stop dragging me around!" Weiss ordered, but decided to just stop her partner with a glyph. Once she got Ruby to stop running with the glyph, the momentum they had kicked in and made the two propelling forward.

As they both landed on the floor, a few students around them started to laugh, making Weiss growl as she held a tiny glyph in her hand to show them she wasn't playing around. That got them to stop, and a few ran off, not wanting to experience what a glyph could do to them.

After she watched some of them run off, Weiss stood up and dusted herself off. "Idiots." She then looked down to see her partner groaning. "And you, you're just continuing to prove how much of a dolt you can be." Weiss offered her hand to her downed partner.

Ruby took Weiss' hand and stood up. "Sorry, but I really just wanted to talk to you without them being in front of us."

Weiss sighed. "You could've just talked with me in the room."

"They were still there, and besides, even if we closed it, I'm pretty sure Yang would find some way to eavesdrop, but that's beside the point. I really think you should join in with this little get together. It could help you out a lot more than you think." Ruby remarked.

"How exactly would this help me? And are insinuating that I have some kind of problem?" Weiss crossed her arms.

"Ugh, no, Weiss, please listen. I got advice from Yang about how I should try and make some friends, and I wasn't excited for it, but it's really worked out, so I wanted you to try too." Ruby explained.

"There are so many other things that I could be spending my time with, you know, like the school work we get assigned in the combat school we go to." Weiss countered.

"It isn't a law that says you can't spend some extra time getting to know people. Please, Weiss. At least try this once, and if you don't like it this time, then I'll never bother you about it again." Ruby assured.

It took a few moments, but the heiress gave in to Ruby's request. "Alright, fine, but what am I supposed to be doing there? I'd just sit there all day."

"Well, it depends. The others might have something fun to talk about, so joining in on the conversation could be fun for you too. So, do you wanna use the Ruby express way?" Ruby chuckled, while Weiss simply turned away from her partner and walked in the direction of JNPR's dorm. "W-Wait up!" Ruby ran after her partner.

* * *

"So, vomit boy, you got anything you'd like to tell us?" Yang asked as she was sat down on the floor.

Jaune seemed a little nervous about something. "N-Not really, and aren't we still waiting on Ruby?"

Pyrrha spoke up. "Jaune is right. We did say we'd start once everyone is here." She smiled at Jaune, as she only wanted to help him feel better about being part of the get together.

Nora was sitting on her bed, as she stared at the door, while Blake was taking note of that. Blake's cat ears twitched under her bow when Ruby walked in with Weiss.

"We're here!" Ruby exclaimed as she walked over to sit next to her sister. "Come on, Weiss. Sit."

"You want me to sit on the floor, which could be dirty mind you." Weiss scoffed. "I'd rather just stand if that won't be any trouble." Weiss said.

Nora looked a little livelier at how they both showed up. "I didn't know you were gonna join in, Weiss."

"Yes, well I suppose I may as well spend some extra free time with…whatever you have planned here." Weiss answered.

Blake was surprised Weiss decided to join and watched as she continued to stand. "You do know there are beds here you can sit on."

Weiss simply walked over to one of the bed and sat down, having one leg over the other. "There, now can we get on with this already?"

"Ren has to show up first." Nora suddenly said. "He's bringing us all treats! That way we aren't just sitting here without food to eat."

"What's that like? Getting pancakes I mean. It's gotta be pretty great to have a teammate that can cook and bake." Yang remarked.

"It's the best! Ren always makes the greatest pancakes! I dare you to try and find someone else who can make better ones than him!" Nora exclaimed while her tail swayed with joy.

Ruby's eyes lit up. "Is he bringing cookies?"

"Yup!" Nora answered.

Weiss watched as her teammates, namely Ruby and Yang, were talking more about the treats that Ren was going to bring. She didn't notice that Blake had got up and sat down next to her, which startled her a bit when she saw her. "Gah! Blake don't do that." Her reaction got a few chuckles from the others.

"Sorry, but I was thinking it would be better to sit on the bed too." Blake explained.

"Well you should at least say something before…Never mind. Nora, when is Ren going to show up?" Weiss inquired.

"He should be here," Nora stopped when Ren walked into the room with a couple of plates of treats. "Now! Yay!" She ran over and helped her best friend with the plates.

Weiss sighed, but then felt Blake's hand on her shoulder. "W-What?"

Blake leaned in to whisper. "Listen, I'm not that excited to be part of this either, but they are."

Weiss moved away from Blake. "I already agreed to stay and listen to whatever everyone has to say." The heiress muttered.

Blake decided not to pry and Nora spoke up. "Okay! So, who wants to go first?" Nora asked as she sat on the ground with a muffin in hand, while Ren sat next to her.

"I'll go first." Ruby volunteered. "So, I guess the easy part about talking about myself would be how I got into Beacon two years earlier than I was supposed to."

Ren was actually intrigued by that. "How did you manage to do that?"

"It was so cool. Well, kind of, but only cause I got to be part of this really awesome battle." Ruby started to explain. "So that Torchwick guy was trying to rob this dust shop owner, and when one of his goons tried taking my stuff too, I promptly kicked him out of a window."

"You kicked him out a window? Would that have been more damage to the store than anything?" Ren asked as he took a bite from the muffin in his hand.

Ruby chuckled and scratched the back of her head. "Uh, yeah, but that was more of an in the moment thing. I wasn't really thinking about the property damage. Anyways, after he tried getting away, Ms. Goodwitch saved me from a dust explosion and I tried helping her fight Torchwick and this one person whose face I couldn't see, but they got away. After that, Ms. Goodwitch brought me over to Ozpin and he offered me a place here at Beacon."

Yang grinned at that. "That so proves you're right to be here, sis. And you can say you stopped a robbery."

Nora giggled at that. "I actually stopped a robbery once too!"

"You did?" Ruby was actually a little surprised.

Pyrrha spoke up. "I don't believe you've ever told us about that before."

"Nope, but…uh, well I guess I could tell it. Um, is it okay if I do, Ren?" Nora asked for his permission, which confused a few of the others.

"You can save that for another day, Nora. Besides, I'd like to hear more from Team RWBY first." Ren said, trying to get away from the story Nora was gonna tell.

"Hold on. I thought you all were going to talk about something. Why should we have to go first?" Weiss suddenly asked, not knowing what Ren was trying to get away from.

"N-No, it's okay. I have another story! Um, Ren will probably tell you it was just a dream I had, but it totally happened." Nora then began to retell a story of how she managed to fly on a Griffon once, though the others pretty much could tell it was a dream she had.

While listening to the story, Weiss continued to feel the irritating itch on her head, but she stopped herself from scratching at it, since the ointment was still there.

Blake leaned in to whisper, so she wouldn't interrupt Nora's story and put attention onto Weiss' itching problem. "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong. This itch is still bothering me." Weiss whispered back.

"Then why aren't you scratching it?" Blake asked in the continued whispered talk.

Weiss sighed and watched as Nora continued giggling as she told the story. "Scratching at my head all day is not exactly the best idea, Blake. And, um, are you going to be talking about something like they are?"

Blake raised an eyebrow. "I have a story or two I can tell. Besides, there isn't much else I had planned for today anyways."

"What are you two talking about?" Nora asked after she finished her story, which ended with her making armor for the Griffon, so that itself was another reason why it was most likely just a dream she had.

"It's nothing important." Blake said, covering for Weiss. "Anyways, I guess it's my turn."

* * *

 **I hope the pacing of this story isn't too slow, but if it is, let me know and I'll do what I can to fix that.**

 **If you wish to support me on Pátreon, you can find me on there as ShadowNightblade.**

 **To Reflection102- Well…I mean, kind of. You'll see what I mean by that soon enough.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 8. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 9.**


	9. More Than An Itch

**For those interested in the Extra Life charity event, I will be taking part in it with the Legion over on our Twitch channel. We'll be streaming for 24…possibly 25 hours on November 5** **th** **at 10am EST to try and raise money for charity. You can find us on Twitch by looking up our channel- Legion205 if you wanna come and check out what we have planned. We'll be having stretch goals as well, and hopefully you guys will like what we'll be doing for them.**

 **Here's chapter 9 everyone.**

* * *

Blake got up from where she was sitting and walked to the middle of the room with the others to tell her story she had. "Is there some kind of unspoken rule of how long a story can go?" She asked the Tasmanian devil Faunus.

"Well, not really!" Nora's ears wiggled a little. "You got a long story to tell?"

"Somewhat, but I'll still try to keep it short." Blake could tell Nora was a little more than excited to hear her story, since she could barely keep herself still. Weiss was listening closely at Blake, wondering what kind of story she would tell. "To start, I suppose it would be a surprise to hear that while I assume most of you trained at other schools before coming to Beacon, I didn't train that way."

Ren spoke up. "Did you have private lessons then?"

"In a way, yes, but it wasn't easy. There was a time where I was with my instructor, and while we were out in a nearby town, he ran into someone who needed some help slaying some Grimm that were found too close to a village once." Blake started to explain.

"Whoa! Did you get to go on that mission with your instructor?!" Nora questioned.

"I did, but only because it was a chance to prove that my training wasn't a waste of time." Blake sighed. "At least that's how he put it."

"Maybe he was just trying to motivate you." Pyrrha suggested.

"Motivation isn't exactly the word I would use, but I'd rather not delve into that. Anyways, the mission was simple enough, find the Grimm and slay them. I was about nine at that time." Everyone gasped at that when she said that.

"Nine?!" Weiss exclaimed before any of the others could. "Why in the world would you be fighting Grimm at the age of nine?!"

"Like I said, I'd rather not get into it." Blake replied in a calm matter.

Jaune leaned over to whisper to Ruby. "Have you ever heard anyone doing something like that before?"

Ruby shook her head and whispered back. "My uncle Qrow never even told us a story about someone that age fighting Grimm."

"Ahem." Blake coughed to get their attention. "You can stop whispering. It wasn't like I fought a lot of them. It was just this one instance. And I had my instructor with me."

"So what kind of Grimm did you fight then?" Yang asked.

"It was a Geist." Blake replied. "It managed to take over a few small rocks that were put together. I was lucky it didn't end up getting bigger than ten feet."

Hearing about a Geist made Weiss take a breath, since it shared the same power as the amalgamation of Grimm she had to fight. The giant knight armor that the amalgamation possessed had been on Weiss' mind for a long time. "So this wasn't something you had much trouble with?"

"It was still a challenge, but I was able to hit it hard enough to break through the rocks. That day was more of an introduction to what the world can throw at people." Blake stated.

The others could tell she wanted to tell that story on the more serious side of things, which made them keep quiet, well, except for the Tasmanian devil Faunus. "Wow! That was an awesome story! I really wanna fight a Geist now! Do you think it could grow bigger than a building?"

Pyrrha spoke up. "Geist are able to take over a lot of objects, so it is possible that they could grow to that size, especially the kind that Blake fought."

Yang grinned and scooted over to Blake. "How come you never told your partner about that?

Blake shrugged. "I never felt the need to bring it up. Only reason I felt it would be good to now was because we're all here to tell a story about ourselves."

"Well if you got any more, let me know." Yang smiled and looked over at the heiress, who was scratching a bit at her head. "So, you got any stories, miss scratch a lot?"

Weiss groaned at what she called her. "You know exactly why I'm doing this, you idiot. And why ask me? There are others who still haven't gone yet."

"Doesn't mean you can't take a swing at it." Yang said.

Hearing that brought Ruby to speak up. "Don't bother her about it, Yang. If Weiss doesn't want to tell a story, she doesn't need to."

"It's not like I'm forcing her to. Weiss just needs-." Yang was cut off.

"STOP HAVING A CONVERSATION ABOUT ME WHEN I'M SITTING RIGHT HERE!" Weiss growled in anger, but then covered her mouth in shock at how loud she yelled at them.

The others went completely silent when the heiress yelled. Jaune and Pyrrha looked to the heiress, who did her best not to look at anyone in particular. Ruby looked worried about her partner, while Yang seemed a little more surprised to hear her yell like that. Nora was a little startled by that, while Ren was doing his best not to say anything.

Blake was the one who was going to try to say something, but Nora was the first to speak after the awkward silence. "Um…so who wants some more treats?!"

Weiss stood up at that point and walked out of the room, not looking at anyone on the way out. Yang sighed at that. "I'll go talk to her."

"No, I'll go." Blake suddenly offered.

"C-Can I go too?" Nora requested and got a confused look form Blake about it. "I was the one who wanted us all to get together here, so…you know. I wanna make sure she's okay."

Blake did her best to keep herself from being afraid of Nora while she was around her, so she decided not to argue. "Okay." She walked out of the room and immediately went to the Team RWBY dorm to see if she was in there. "Weiss?" Blake looked over and saw the heiress under her covers.

Nora frowned and attempted to walk over, but Blake held her arm out. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure yet, but let me see if I can talk to her." Blake took a step forward, making sure not to be loud so she wouldn't startle the heiress.

"Stop. Blake…please just go away." Weiss said while under the covers.

Blake stopped on the spot and was surprised Weiss heard her. "Weiss, what happened back there? And why are you under the covers?" Something made the cat Faunus feel saddened about seeing the heiress in such a way.

Weiss didn't want to mention that she had a massive headache. So instead, she just moved the covers off herself. "I don't need to explain anything, Blake. I asked you to go away…"

Blake rolled her eyes at that. "You yelled at Ruby and Yang, and then you walked out all of a sudden. That isn't exactly something we should ignore." The heiress was just staring at Blake, not wanting to respond to her obvious observations of her actions earlier. "Staring at me all day won't make me leave."

Nora spoke up. "I don't think Ruby and Yang are mad, if that's what you're worried about."

Weiss looked over at Nora and felt a little irritated with her. "And what makes you think I'm worried about how they feel about what happened…" She looked down at the bed and sighed. "Can you two just go back now? I don't need any more of my time wasted today."

Blake walked over and sat on her bed across from Weiss'. "This is my room too, so if you don't mind, which what am I thinking, you do. Then don't complain."

"Fine." Weiss stood up from her bed. "I'll just go elsewhere if you don't want to respect a person's privacy."

"You know that isn't what I'm here to do." Blake responded. "Instead of walking away, you can just talk to me."

"Talk to you about how I yelled at the dolt and the brute? Oh yes, let's relive that in front of everyone! That sounds like a wonderful time, Blake." Weiss said in a sarcastic tone.

Blake sighed at how clear it was that Weiss wasn't the easiest person to talk to. "Is it really that hard to accept help from other people?"

"Oh stop with that. Do you honestly believe every person in the world loves to be pestered about such trivial nonsense?" Weiss questioned.

"It isn't trivial, Weiss. You threw yourself under the covers." Blake reminded.

Nora looked between the two and groaned. "Ugh, this back and forth is going nowhere!" She yelped when Weiss and Blake turned to her in surprise. "Um, I meant that…we really could just talk about what happened, but not now if Weiss doesn't want to."

Weiss looked annoyed by that. "So now I'm going to be forced to speak about this trivial-."

"Again, it isn't trivial," Blake had to interrupt the heiress. "But if you don't want to, then fine." Blake got up and walked past the heiress. "You don't have to leave the room if you really want your privacy. I'll be with the others."

Weiss watched as her teammate walked across the hall, while Nora was kicking her feet against the ground. "I hope you'll come back to tell a story at one point." Nora turned around and walked back to her dorm.

"A story…" Weiss sighed and sat on her bed, though she started to shake a bit. "W-Why did I yell so loud?" She reached up and started to scratch at her head, and then she felt another itch that was coming from her lower back. "You have got to be kidding me…"

The heiress froze on the spot after she scratched at the spot on her lower back. Her heart rate was speeding up, and she started to smell things that seemed much closer to her than they were.

 _Huh…W-Why is my heart racing?_

Instead of questioning it more, Weiss quickly got up and walked outside of the dorm. She noticed JNPR's dorm was closed, since Blake and Nora walked back inside.

 _I-I can't just walk in after that._

Weiss turned and walked down the hall, feeling her heart beating at the same rate. "S-Stop. Please." She whimpered as she made her way to the infirmary. Even though it may have been a bit of an overreaction to go over to the nurse, Weiss didn't want to risk anything.

The only problem with that though, was the fact that Weiss also smelled things from afar. "W-What is that smell? Why is it so strong?" She turned to the direction of where it was coming from and noted that it was the cafeteria. "R-Right, just food. Strong…smelling food."

The heiress took a breath and went back on her way to the infirmary, though on the way, she was feeling dizzy and didn't see where she was walking. She ended up bumping right into Coco, and she fell almost fell back. "H-Huh?" Weiss seemed a little disorientated as she was holding her hand at her forehead.

Coco, who had dropped her bag on the ground when Weiss bumped into her turned around after picking up the bag. "Hey, you all right there?"

Weiss blinked and looked at the bag Coco was holding. She smelled the fragrances from both the bag and her clothes and took a few steps back. "G-Gah! W-What are all those smells?"

"What?" Coco was confused and took a step forward, but Weiss took a step back. "Um, are you okay? Seriously, did you hit your head when you fell back?"

"I-I didn't fall. And stop trying to get close. Whatever you sprayed on yourself is too strong." Weiss tried covering her nose, and Coco looked ticked off.

"The heck is that supposed to mean?! I put on the normal amount of perfume, thank you very much." Coco said as she crossed her arms.

Weiss groaned and took a few more steps back. "Just stay over there. I can't even breathe in your vicinity." The heiress turned to leave, but she stopped when Coco grabbed her arm. "W-What are you doing?! I told you-."

"I don't think you get how rude you sound, Schnee." Coco said as she turned Weiss around and gasped when she saw something. "Oh shit, uh, you're bleeding."

"W-What?" Weiss lifted her hand up to her bottom lip and pulled away, seeing that she was in fact bleeding. The heiress gasped and covered the spot on her lip with her hand as she ran off to the infirmary, even though Coco was calling out to her to wait up.

Weiss kept her hand on her lip the whole way and was freaking out at everything that was happening.

 _What is going on?!_

As she got to the infirmary, the heiress quickly ran to the counter. "E-Excuse me, but I need to see the nurse."

The person working the counter looked over at the heiress who had her hand over her mouth. "There isn't anyone in there now, so if this is urgent, then go ahead and see if she's in right now."

Weiss nodded and ran over and knocked on the nurse's door and the person who answered surprised Weiss, since it was the same nurse who saw her the night Ruby took her to the infirmary. "Miss Schnee? I didn't think I'd see you back here so soon." Aquarius noticed that Weiss was covering her mouth and she raised an eyebrow. "If this has something to do with your lip, you'll need me to see."

The heiress sighed and walked in after Aquarius did. She took a seat and removed her hand, revealing the bit of dry blood on her hand and lip. "I-I just started bleeding for some reason…a-and my heart has been beating a lot more than usual." She explained in a worried tone.

"Take a deep breath, Miss Schnee. You're not calm right now, and that won't help keeping your heart rate at a normal pace." Aquarius stated while preparing to check on the heiress.

Weiss took a few deep breaths and panted a bit. "I-Is it normal to have this sudden change in heart rate, and to-?"

"Miss Schnee, you aren't remaining calm like I suggested." Aquarius reminded, and the heiress groaned. "Now then, stay still." Aquarius walked over with a stethoscope and pressed it against Weiss' chest. "Take a deep breath." Weiss wanted to argue, but she knew it would just waste time more than anything, so she took a deep breath. "Hmm, take another." Weiss took about three more deep breaths every time Aquarius moved the stethoscope.

Once she pulled it away, Weiss asked. "I-Is everything okay?"

"I'll have to check on a few more things before I can fully understand what is causing your heart rate to shoot up." Aquarius gave Weiss a few more tests and during that time, she had the thought in the back of her mind about calling her father.

"Is there anything else that needs to be done?" Weiss asked, still worried about her health.

Aquarius walked over with a tongue depressor. "Say ahh, Miss Schnee." When Weiss did so, Aquarius gasped and didn't even need to check anything else.

Weiss instantly closed her mouth and panicked a bit at the nurse's reaction. "W-What?!"

"Your teeth." Aquarius replied, clearly taken aback by what she saw.

"W-What about them?" Weiss reached up and started to feel her teeth and gasped when she felt four of them were longer than the others and even sharper too. "W-What happened to my teeth?!"

* * *

 **I can't really make an excuse for taking so long on this chapter, but hey, at least it'll be updated again for sure.**

 **If you wish to support me on Pátreon, you can find me on there as ShadowNightblade.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 9. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 10.**


	10. Trust Us

**Here's chapter 10 everyone.**

* * *

After discovering the change in her teeth, Weiss had started to freak out even more so than she would if she found cookie crumbs on her bed. "Miss Schnee, you need to calm down!" Aquarius said as she tried to keep Weiss from flailing around in shock at the change in her teeth by grabbing onto her. "If you keep acting up, I will have to call for others to help restrain you!"

Weiss was struggling in the nurse's arms, and even tried to bite her for some reason, but stopped mid jaw opening. "W-What's happening?" Weiss began to calm down in Aquarius' arms and took a few breaths.

"I don't know yet, but you need to stay calm before I release you." Aquarius explained as she kept her hold on the heiress. "Now then…are you calm, or not?"

"I-I am…I just need to breathe a bit…please. Let me go." Weiss requested as she took a few more breaths and sighed in relief when the nurse let go of her. "I'm sorry. I-I don't know what came over me."

Aquarius took a moment to examine the heiress as she was holding the arm of a chair to hold herself up. "It's…okay, but the most important thing that I need to know right now is how you're feeling."

Weiss couldn't answer immediately, so she sat down on the chair and looked to the ground as she closed her eyes. "My heart is still beating so fast…"

Aquarius walked over and placed her hand on the heiress' shoulder. "Just take a few minutes to relax." She moved away and walked back to the counter. "Once you are calmer, we can discuss more about your teeth, Miss Schnee."

The teeth itself was on her mind, but her reaction was something Weiss was struggling to comprehend. "Yes." Weiss simply responded and opened her eyes, taking in the sight of the room again as she attempted to calm herself down with some deep breaths.

Aquarius took note of her actions and sighed to herself as she pulled out her scroll. "Miss Schnee, I have to make a quick call to someone. If it isn't any trouble, please remain in your seat and wait for me to return." Weiss nodded and Aquarius walked out of the room and into another to make a private call. "I hope he picks up." She dialed the number and hit call, hoping that the person she was trying to reach would answer.

"Hello, Mr. Schnee is a very busy man, so if this call has nothing to do with his business or family, then please hang up now." A man on the other end said in a robotic tone.

"Uh, well this does have something to do with his family. Namely his daughter, so if you can patch me through to him-." Aquarius couldn't get the rest out.

"Which daughter. Miss Winter, or Miss Weiss?" The person asked.

"Weiss." Aquarius decided not to get more detailed, since this person was not the one she wished to speak to anyways.

"One moment then." The person said and Aquarius shook her head at how she was being spoken to.

After a few moments, Aquarius could hear the one who answered speaking to another about her reasoning for calling, and she was then greeted by another voice. "Who is this and what do you have to say about my daughter?"

"If this is Jacques Schnee, then I would like to explain that your daughter is in the infirmary at Beacon. I am the nurse who is checking on her right now, and I have a few questions." Aquarius explained.

A few moments went by and Aquarius wondered if the man would say anything. "And why is she in the infirmary." He sounded much more serious then.

"Well today she is in because her heart was beating much faster than normal, and for a cut on her lip, but there is something else I need to know before I explain the rest." Aquarius stated. "Has she ever received any head injuries? Any that she may not know of?" She listened for any sort of audible reaction, but got nothing for a few seconds. "Mr. Schnee."

"No. She never received any sort of head injury. Now, why are you asking me this?" Jacques questioned.

Aquarius sighed and knew she had to disclose that info. "Your daughter did come over to the infirmary one night for itches on her head, so when I checked, it seemed that she had these two odd spots on top of her head. I gave her ointment for it."

"I see. Well as long as she uses the ointment correctly, then I see no problem with her itches. Is there something else you'd like to tell me that you have chosen to keep from me?" The way he asked that seemed a bit more on the annoyed side.

Aquarius wasn't a fool and noticed that, but said nothing about his tone. "All I wanted to know was if she had any injuries in the past. Her heart beating at this fast rate could just be stress, so thank you for answering my question."

"And there is nothing else that she is there for? What about the cut on her lip?" Jacques inquired, but only to get more clear answers on the matter.

"I'll check on her to make sure I can figure out why she was bleeding, but besides that, she should be just fine. I was just concerned about those spots on her head, but since she never had an injury before-." Aquarius stopped when she heard what he said next.

"Just have her continue to use that ointment. My daughter doesn't need to scratch at her head constantly if she is to be out in the field fighting those monsters that she so desperately wishes to deal with." Jacques replied, keeping what he knows from her.

The comment about Weiss' choice to be a huntress was not needed, but she didn't pry. "Yes, well all I needed to know was the possible past injury. Now then, I'll be going back to check on your daughter."

"Do tell her to give me a call later. That girl tends to ignore calls herself sometimes, so make sure to tell her it is an urgent call." Jacques said in a more demanding tone that time.

"What she chooses to do with that is up to her, but fine, I will let her know. Goodbye for now, Mr. Schnee." Aquarius waited to see if he would say something, but instead she just heard the line cut off.

Weiss was still sitting in the room, but she wasn't necessarily there in mind.

 _You're fine, idiot. Nothing is wrong. It's just stress…that makes your teeth grow sharper…_

Saying that to herself made it worse, so she stood up and walked to the window. Weiss needed the fresh air, so she opened it and took in the cool breeze. "And the others will ask questions too…"

"I believe that is not a bad thing, since they can be concerned for their friend, Miss Schnee." Aquarius said as she walked in.

Weiss was startled by that and turned to see the nurse with her scroll in her hand. "I don't want people questioning this. Questions are just wastes of time when I don't even know what this is."

"And I hope to be able to work with you to figure out exactly why your teeth are like this, and to know more about those spots on your head." Aquarius explained as she walked over.

"Then what should I do?" Weiss asked in a more saddened tone, since she clearly was distressed by everything that has happened to her.

The nurse placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder to comfort the worried heiress. "For the time being, it will be best to keep yourself in a stress free environment. Your heart rate increase could be something else entirely, but the teeth are something I'll need to look more into, so while I understand this is a very worrisome time for you, I want you to do your best to be patient with me."

A stress free environment? That isn't exactly something that is easy to avoid in a school meant to train in the art of fighting monsters." Weiss noted.

"There are plenty of ways for you to relax, Miss Schnee. In fact, you can talk to your team about this and I'm sure they would be happy to help you. I mean that one you were with the other night seemed to show concern for you." Aquarius reminded.

Concern was a word that Weiss would hear mostly from her sister, and sometimes her mother, but she had to admit that Ruby showed she did want to be her friend. "Yes, well I still don't know what to tell them." She frowned, since the last thing the others saw of her was her yelling at them. "This is all so much to take in."

"I may not know how you feel entirely in this situation, but as a nurse, I will do what I can to help." She kept out the part about calling her father for a reason. "For now, this may sound childish to you, but I want you to find your happy place."

"My what?" Weiss was confused by the suggestion.

"Close your eyes and focus on a place that makes you happy, and not stressful. While the teeth is something we need to work on in time, getting your heart rate to slow down a bit can be done now." Aquarius explained.

Weiss sighed and closed her eyes. "Okay, but I don't know where to start."

"Some people prefer peace and quiet, so maybe a breezy meadow could do. Just as long as it's something that makes you happy." Aquarius did her best to help the heiress find a place in her mind that could help her relax.

The heiress took a deep breath and nodded. For a few moments, she pictured a silent field of snow in Atlas, since while her home is not the most exciting or comforting place for her, she still enjoyed the snow of Atlas. Sadly that place in her mind changed to a forest, which confused Weiss, since she wasn't thinking of a forest in any way.

Aquarius was taking note of how Weiss would react here and there, and finding it odd that the heiress had a confused look on her face. "Miss Schnee, try not to think too hard on it."

Weiss could barely hear her, since she was focused on her 'happy place'. While thinking about the forest that was in her mind, she noticed there was a tree with a honeybee hive on it, and that made her somewhat hungry, and yet, it didn't stop her from wanting to get close to it.

As soon as Weiss tried to physically get up to reach for it, Aquarius walked over and held her arm. "Miss Schnee…"

Gasping at the touch, Weiss opened her eyes and saw the nurse holding onto her arm. "W-What? What's going on?"

"You tried to get up. Was there something you saw that made you do that?" Aquarius wanted to know to get further details on what may be happening to the heiress.

"I-I was in a forest and saw a honeybee hive. I just…I don't know. I felt drawn to it." Weiss blushed from admitting that, and felt Aquarius release her arm.

"You may just be hungry, since honey itself is a decent source of food with its taste." Aquarius said, doing her best to help the heiress relax more with what she saw. She leaned her hand over and held it on Weiss' chest, feeling her heart rate going back to normal. "Ah, see. Your heart rate is not as fast now. Going to that happy place in your mind worked."

Weiss actually let out a smile she didn't think was going to show up after hearing that. "Yes, maybe it was just stress. Still…" She reached up to her lip. "My teeth."

"I promise that I will look into this more. Just go to your team for now. I'm sure they're worried about you after all." The nurse suggested.

Weiss nodded and left the infirmary, though still worried, she felt a little better about having a happy place to go to whenever she was stressed.

* * *

"Rubes, you need to give her some space." Yang said as she watched her sister getting up.

"I still wanna see if she's okay, Yang. We're all in here, and she's by herself." Ruby walked to the door, but stopped when Blake got up too.

"Let me come with you then. I spoke to her earlier and want to see if she's feeling a little better now." Blake said as she walked up to Ruby.

Yang shrugged and got up too. "Might as well have the whole team there, right?" She turned to JNPR and smiled. "This was pretty fun. We definitely gotta do this again sometime."

Nora's Tasmanian devil ears perked up from hearing that and she grinned. "Yeah! I'll schedule it again one day!"

The rest of team RWBY nodded and left the room to walk to theirs. "So what if she tells us to leave her alone? Do we just go and get some food or something?" Yang asked as they were about to open their door.

"If Weiss won't want us to bother her, then we won't, but we should still stay in the room until she's okay with us talking to her." Ruby said as she opened the door. "Weiss, we're back."

Yang looked over and noticed the heiress wasn't in her bed. "Uh, looks like she isn't here."

Blake's bow wiggled under her bow when she heard that. "Maybe she went out for some air?"

"Weiss going out for some air? Yeah, that sounds nothing like her. You're probably just mixing up people's personalities there." Yang joked.

It didn't take long for Weiss to come back from the infirmary, and once she did, she saw that the door to the dorm was opened, which made her take a step back in worry. "No." She spoke in a disappointed tone. "I thought they'd be with the others still."

Weiss was able to hear them as she got close to the room. "Once she gets back, we can just talk to her about what happened. Nothing too crazy either, Yang. I mean it." Blake warned her blonde partner.

"Why are you sure going straight to me on that?" Yang crossed her arm in defense.

"It's not hard to understand why, so don't start." Blake said.

Weiss stood in the hall and was surprised at hearing Blake defend her, though her thoughts on Blake were only there for a few moments, as she knew she couldn't stand out in the hall all day.

"I'm not starting anything. I just think that if we wanna show her that we can talk without getting her all pissy, then-." Yang yelped when she looked over Blake's shoulder and caught the glare of the heiress. "Weiss! Um…so that pissy comment was more of a, you know, not wanting you to get angry comment?" She trailed off as she said the last word in that sentence.

"Shut it already. I'm not here to fight about your comment." Weiss said as she walked in.

Ruby ran over to her partner to get her to stop. "First, are you okay? And second, where were you?"

Hearing the concern in her voice made Weiss a bit more at ease with speaking to them. "I…I went to the infirmary." Ruby gasped, and Yang was surprised to hear that, while Blake was visibly concerned. "Relax. It was just stress." She wasn't ready to reveal everything.

"Just stress?" Ruby was clearly confused.

"Yes. I was just a little stressed out and it caused my heart to beat a tad bit faster than normal. Nothing more. Now then, I thought you'd all still be with JNPR." Weiss noted.

"Well, Rubes and Blake wanted to check on you, so I tagged along too. But damn, Weiss. You could at least let us know you were going to the infirmary." Yang stated.

Before she could respond, Blake spoke up. "You really should've."

Weiss groaned and walked past Ruby and to her bed. "It wasn't anything serious, so stop."

"Weiss, is it really hard to believe that we all have concern for each other? Hell, Rubes, helped you out with that shampoo stuff and I did too." Yang reminded the heiress.

"Look, I just told you that I went to the infirmary cause of stress. So please let me relax in the dorm. That's all I ask, and yes, I do…appreciate the attempts to help me with my itching problem. Happy?" Weiss said as she started fixing up her bed sheets.

"It's the best we're gonna get from you, so I guess." Yang shrugged and climbed up on her own bed and put her headphones on to listen to music on her scroll.

Ruby walked over to Weiss and suddenly placed her hand on her partner's shoulder, startling her just a bit. "Weiss, don't take it the wrong way with Yang. She really just wants you to know that we're a team, so we do look after one another…at least that's what I want to do for you, Blake and Yang."

Weiss was in mid pillow fluff when she heard Ruby say that. "Yes, well…I don't exactly want a baby sitter…but thank you, I suppose. Still, please no more questions about the infirmary. I don't want to be stressed out anymore."

Ruby nodded and jumped up on her own bed and smiled. "Just as long as you're okay now, then I won't bug you."

"I am, so…" Weiss trailed off, and it caught Ruby's and Blake's attention.

"Weiss? What's wrong?" Blake asked as she looked over at the heiress.

Weiss sighed and put her pillow on her bed. "Can you please close the door for a moment?"

Blake walked over and closed the door, but had to ask first before she started. "Any reason why you wanted the door to be closed?"

Weiss took a breath and looked more concerned than Blake thought she would see from the heiress. "Please…what I say doesn't leave this room. I know you all have difficulty with me…but I beg you not to let anyone else know about what I'm about to show you."

Ruby couldn't keep herself quiet and quickly got off the bed and jumped up to lightly slap Yang's arm. "Yang, stop listening to music for a second."

Yang yelped again after being lightly slapped on the arm and took her headphones off. "Ugh, what is it, Ruby?" She looked down and saw how serious her sister was.

"Weiss has something to say, and she doesn't want it to leave this room. Promise you won't say anything." Ruby ordered.

Yang turned her attention to the heiress, and her voice became softer. "Hey, I mean, I really won't say anything, but how serious did this just get, Weiss?"

Weiss looked up at the blonde and frowned. "I don't even know what it is…"

Yang could tell from her tone that Weiss was scared, so she got off from her bed and nodded. "Okay. We're here to listen, and I swear I won't say anything about it to anyone outside this room."

Ruby spoke up next. "Me too. Your secret is safe with us, Weiss."

The heiress turned to Blake and looked hopeful that she would give the same response. "Whatever this is, I won't speak about it to the others. You have my word."

Weiss was still hesitant, but she needed to just tell them. "Thank you…" She then blushed, since she would need to do one thing to show them. "I-I kind of have to…well, open my mouth to show you what I'm talking about."

Blake blushed herself at that. "Uh, well if that's what you need to do, then okay…"

Ruby and Yang were just as confused and waited on the heiress to show them what she was hiding. A few seconds went by, and Weiss slowly opened her mouth and pointed to one of the fang like teeth that she grew in.

Ruby, Blake and Yang were shocked by that and Weiss instantly closed her mouth and looked to the floor. "I-I don't know how I got them…"

"Whoa, your teeth. They're sharp. Um, is that something that should be happening?" Yang asked.

"I-I told you already. I don't know." Weiss was starting to shake a little from the fear of not knowing what was happening to her.

Blake walked over and grabbed Weiss' arm. "Stop and take a breath. You said it yourself. You don't want to be stressed. So just…relax."

Ruby felt bad, since she had no idea what to say or do for Weiss in that situation, but she still wanted to help her partner. "Y-Yeah. Here, let me fix up your bed. Maybe-."

"No, don't…Just…I need to be somewhere else…not here." Weiss pulled away from Blake and turned to leave, but stopped when rose petals went whizzing by her.

Ruby was in front of her to keep her from opening the door. "Weiss, you don't have to leave the room. Please trust us…"

"T-Trust you for what?" Weiss inquired.

"Trust that we can help you. Please, Weiss. I don't want us to be arguing all year long. So, just let us help." Ruby begged.

"Y-You can't help this…" Weiss stated. "Even the nurse doesn't know about what this is yet."

Yang took a second and sighed as she walked up to Weiss and pulled her gently away from the door. "Come on. This isn't you. Where's the snobby tough ice queen at?"

Weiss groaned and looked away. "You don't know what it feels like to not know what's happening to you."

"No, but that doesn't mean we can't figure it out with you." Yang said and sat Weiss down on her bed. "So like Ruby said, trust us to help you out here."

Weiss looked up at Yang, seeing a smile on her face to assure her she meant what she said, and turned to see the same smile on Ruby's face. When she looked to Blake, she was met with a nod, mostly from how she spoke to her with Nora before and how she too was going to try to help.

The heiress nodded then. "Okay…Thank you."

* * *

After accepting their help for her situation, Weiss decided to get some rest, while Ruby and Yang got on their own beds to pass the time. Blake on the other hand was on her own bed, but not doing much, since she was looking over at the heiress, who was sound asleep.

Blake did want to help her, but something in her scared her when she thought about Weiss' teeth.

 _No…that's not possible. She's a Schnee, so stop going to that immediately._

Blake shook off a thought she had and opened up one of her books, though she would glance over at the sleeping heiress from time to time.

* * *

 **This one was a lot longer than usual for a chapter on this story. I just thought it would be good to add some more to this chapter that was well needed. I just hope the pacing for this one isn't going too slow or too quick.**

 **If you wish to support me on Pátreon, you can find me on there as ShadowNightblade.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 10. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 11.**


	11. Gin

**To those who haven't seen episode 5 of RWBY Volume 4, there is a slight spoiler that is in this chapter for it, so if that is something you wish to avoid, I understand.**

 **Here's chapter 11 everyone.**

* * *

Blake was in her bed, looking on as her team was getting dressed for classes. For her though, there was something keeping her from moving off her bed, and that was the headache she was having. "Blake? You doing okay?" Yang was the first to ask as she got her shoes on.

"Not really." Blake answered without turning around to face her partner.

Yang walked over and patted her arm. "If you're not feeling well, we can let the teachers know about it. I'm sure there isn't a problem with letting you sleep it off."

"Yeah, we can take notes for you too if you want." Ruby offered while putting her cloak on.

"I still find it odd that you're allowed to wear that with the uniform." Weiss remarked as she got her hair in her signature side ponytail look.

Ruby smiled and held her cloak in her hand. "It doesn't break any rules, so I don't see the problem."

Weiss didn't argue and she looked away from the others as she checked on her teeth. _"I wish these teeth didn't grow out like this…"_

"Okay, Rubes, Weiss, let's get going. I think we've got Port for our first class today, so we'll let him know that Blake is feeling a bit under the weather."

Blake turned to them and sighed. "I'm sorry for this." She groaned and held the side of her head.

"It's all good, Blake. Just try to rest up." Yang gave her a thumbs up and walked Weiss and Ruby out of the dorm, closing it behind them.

The pain from the headache got Blake whimpering, so she turned back to face the wall. "Why is my head hurting so much?" She asked herself, closing her eyes and doing her best to get some sleep.

Instead of getting sleep, Blake thought back to someone she knew. Someone who could never leave her mind.

 **Eight years earlier.**

"Gin, come on. You know Adam wants me to train today." The nine year old Blake said to her silver haired friend. "I don't wanna get in trouble for skipping."

"It'll just be for a bit, Blakey! Please!" The silver haired female Faunus pleaded.

"What about happens when Adam finds out that I didn't show up in time for training? He'll tell mama and papa on me." Blake whined.

The pit viper Faunus patted Blake's shoulder. "I can take the blame for it, Blakey. Just come on and look at this super awesome spot I found, and then we can come back so Adam can train you."

Blake sighed, but saw the hopeful look on Gin's face. "Okay…but only cause you said please."

Gin cheered at that and wrapped her arms around Blake. "Thank you! Trust me. This is gonna be so worth the risk, Blakey!"

Blake playfully rolled her eyes and yelped a bit when she felt the small patches of scales on Gin's arms. "Y-You're welcome." Gin pulled away and Blake looked back at her home. "I hope mama and papa won't be mad at you if we get caught."

"Even if they will be, I'm sure they won't be mad for long. Now let's get going." Gin held Blake's hand and walked her to the spot she found.

While being dragged to the spot Blake looked back to her home and sighed. "How far do we have to go? Is it super far from home?"

"Kinda! It's near a cave I found. But trust me, when you see what it's like, you'll say I'm the best adventurer ever!" Gin exclaimed and her pit viper eyes were wide with joy.

Blake smiled at that. While she only knew Gin for about two years, she found it nice to see how happy the pit viper Faunus could get. Adam didn't like how much time she would spend with Gin at times though, since he said that playing around all day was a waste of time.

It did take a bit of time to get to the cave, but once they got there, Blake stood still. "H-Hold on…do we actually have to go in the cave?" Blake asked as she looked back to her home and could barely see it at that point.

"Don't worry, Blakey! We don't have to go that far." Gin let go of Blake's hand and walked in. "Come on!" She smiled.

Blake was still hesitant, but she didn't want to let her friend go into the cave alone. "O-Okay, but don't run off. If you do, then I'll have to go and get Adam to get you out."

When Blake got into the cave, she looked around in the dark cave. She was thankful that it was still day out, since that was pretty much their only source of light. "Keep up, Blakey!" Gin called out.

"You said we wouldn't have to go that far!" Blake yelled back as she kept walking, but stopped when she could see Gin standing still. "Gin, what's wrong?"

"We're here, Blakey. The spot I wanted to show you." Gin smiled and waited till Blake was standing next to her. She smirked when Blake gasped at the sight. "I know. Isn't it pretty?!"

The sight in front of them was a small pool of glistening water with what looked to be dust crystals surrounding it. "How did you find this, Gin?" Blake looked on in awe.

"I was just exploring and this was here. We can't touch the crystals though! I wanna keep this as pretty as it can be." Gin said.

"You were right…this is really pretty." Blake's cat ears twitched as she continued looking at the crystals. "Is that dust? Mama and papa told me I can't use that yet, but Adam thinks I can."

"Adam is a meanie though, so listen to your mama and papa." Gin suggested, since deep down, she did care about Blake's wellbeing. "Wanna stay a bit longer, Blakey?"

Blake looked back at the entrance of the cave and sighed. "Well, okay, but we gotta go back soon. So only a little." She said as she sat down near the water.

Gin sat next to her and smiled brightly. "Do you think dust can do anything, Blakey? Like maybe it can make huge waves of water! Like at the beach!"

"I saw papa using dust, and it's really amazing. But papa did tell me that it can be hard to use." Blake replied.

"Maybe we can be super fighters like the ones who come here sometimes. They have dust too!" Gin exclaimed, but then she started to lose that smile. "Oh…no forget it...I'm not allowed near the super fighters."

Blake was confused by that and had to ask. "What do you mean?"

"Daddy told me that the super fighters don't like it when I go near them and to stay away from them…" Gin frowned. "I don't know why though."

Blake leaned over and pulled Gin into a hug, knowing her friend was saddened by that. "It's okay. I'll ask mama to take us to them one day and then they can't be mad. Mama and papa are important, remember."

Gin started to feel hope after Blake said that and returned the embrace. "You really mean it, Blakey?!"

Blake nodded, wanting to assure her friend of that. "Yup. And when we see them, maybe they can show us more dust. Ooh and maybe other cool stuff they have in the kingdoms."

Hearing that really sparked up Gin's excitement levels. "Yeah! And maybe we can see videos of the kingdoms! I wanna see what Vale is like one day."

"I do too." Blake pulled away from the embrace. "What should we do now?"

Gin looked back at the cave entrance and frowned. "I know you have to go back, but I wanna explore more. Maybe outside the cave."

"You mean around here?" Blake looked a little worried. "Um, I don't know if we can. Papa told me not to stay far from home."

"O-Okay, but could we get back a little slower on purpose?" Gin requested.

"Um, sure, but we don't have to go right away. We can still look at the dust here." Blake offered.

"Thanks, Blakey." Gin put her hand in the water for just a second. "I won't mess with it…I just wanna see how cold it is."

Blake watched the water ripple from when Gin's hand got in the water. "Look, it shows the reflections." Blake pointed out the rainbow of colors reflecting off the dust crystals above the water. "Wow."

Gin smiled at Blake's amused reaction and pulled her hand away. "It's super pretty…like you." She said quietly, but since Blake's hearing was a bit better than a human's hearing, she heard her say that.

Instead of responding to it, Blake simply blushed and looked at the crystals to focus on something else. "U-Um, do you think we can come back here tomorrow?"

Gin nodded happily several times. "Of course we can! It can be our spot! No one will ever look here for us here, and maybe we can even see what else is in the cave at some point."

Blake's cat ears perked up. "I like this being our spot, but are you sure it would be a good idea to go deeper in the cave? What if there are monsters?"

"Come on, Blakey. If there were monsters, don't you think we would've seen them by now?" Gin brought up a good point.

"Well…maybe one day." Blake got up and examined the dust crystals a bit closer. "Do you think this is where dust comes from?"

"Daddy told me that some people work to get them in mines, but I think the special dust is like these kind." Gin got up too. "I still don't wanna take any of it though."

"Me neither. It's too pretty to take away." Blake remarked and blushed when she felt Gin take a hold of her hand. "W-What are you doing?"

"Huh? I'm holding your hand, silly. Is that not okay?" Gin asked.

"I-It's fine." Blake remained silent and the two Faunus kids were enjoying minutes of looking at the water and dust crystals in the cave.

Gin took a breath and nodded. "Okay, Blakey. I'm ready to go if you are."

"Yeah…Thank you for bringing me here, Gin. I still can't believe you found this place though." Blake noted as they both began to walk to the entrance of the cave.

"Well, like I said, I'm a great explorer and that'll make me the best adventurer ever! You'll hear stories about me, Blakey." Gin smiled as they got outside.

"You'll tell me those stories first, right?" Blake felt Gin's grip on her hand tighten a little after she asked that.

"Yup! You'll be the first to know!" Gin assured her best friend, and they both ran back to Blake's home after their little trip was over.

Once they got close, Blake held Gin back when she saw Adam sitting down close to her home. "A-Adam is here…you should go for now. I don't want him blaming you for me being late."

"Nope. I can handle the meanie." Gin smirked and walked Blake over to Adam.

Adam looked over and saw the pit viper Faunus bringing Blake over, so he stood up. "And why was I sitting here and you weren't around, Blake?"

Before Blake could say anything, Gin spoke up. "I just wanted Blakey to have a break, so stop being such a strict meanie." She said, and then stuck her tongue out at him.

Adam growled, but didn't do anything about it, since they were just kids. "Blake, this is your training time, so don't be late next time. If you want to get stronger you have to listen to what I say with your training. You can't do that if you aren't here to train."

Blake's ears drooped when he said that. "I-I'm sorry, Adam."

Gin hated how he spoke to Blake at times, so she glared at him. "Why are you such a jerk?! You meanie bull!"

Adam looked to Gin, hating how he even had to look at her. "This is none of your concern. I'm older than you, so don't think you can just get mad and have your way."

"You're just three years older than us!" Gin yelled out.

"And I get to go on missions already, so stop being a baby and leave. Blake's training is about to begin, and I don't need a fer…I don't need you sticking around and distracting her." Adam glared right back.

Blake got in between the two and held her arms out. "Stop fighting! Adam, don't be mean to Gin, and Gin…I promise we'll do something after I train…but for now-."

"It's fine, Blakey…I'll go, but if meanie here does anything stupid, then I'll be back to rough him up." Gin assured which made Adam roll his eyes.

"O-Okay." Blake walked over and hugged the pit viper Faunus. Adam hated seeing her hug Gin, but he knew he couldn't do a thing about it, since he was told not to do anything to Gin.

Gin smiled and tightened the hug, while looking at Adam and sticking her tongue out at him. Adam clenched his fist, but again, he did nothing and watched as they pulled away from the hug. "See ya later, Blakey." Gin ran off after that.

Adam walked over to Blake and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I meant what I said. If you want to get stronger, don't be late for training." Blake frowned. "Now, go and get your training sword." Blake stayed quiet and ran inside her home to get her training sword.

 **Present Day**

Blake wiped away a tear and sniffled. "Why did I have to think about that now?" Blake got out of bed and looked around the room. "I could still go to class." She walked over to the door and locked it. "Gin…"

Blake took a breath and when she sat on her bed, she removed her bow and let her cat ears out. They twitched and she leaned one hand up to feel them again after some time.

 _Maybe I should call mother and father…It's been some time after all._

The cat Faunus put her bow back on and got her scroll out. "This is going to be a tough call." She scrolled through her contacts and hit the button to call her mother.

It didn't take long to answer. "Blake! Oh my baby girl has finally decided to give me a call instead of sending the occasional message."

Blake groaned. "Mom, please…I need to talk…It's about Gin."

Kali went silent for a few moments, but Blake was patient, since she knew that would be her reaction. "You do…right, of course you do. Sweetie, I need to know more on why you want to talk about Gin."

"Because it's been enough time for me that I can't ignore it anymore. So please, mom…where is Gin?" Blake asked, knowing full well it was time to stop hiding from the past.

* * *

 **Don't hate me for ending this chapter here…despise me. I do like writing flashback chapters a lot, since it shows what I have planned for later stuff.**

 **To Reflection102- Well…I may have added just a bit more suspense with ending this chapter the way it did. Sorry about that. Still, glad you liked the chapter.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 11. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 12.**


	12. That Can't Be Possible

**Here's chapter 12, everyone.**

* * *

Kali sighed when her daughter asked her about Gin. "Sweetie, that is not exactly an easy subject for us to talk about, but since I can tell how you feel…I suppose we can."

"She isn't a monster like I once called her. And I know she isn't dead, so please, if you know anything." Blake pleaded.

"I do, but it may be information you already know. Gin is on Patch with her grandmother." Blake's eyes widened, not expecting an actual answer so easily, but she was still happy to know her old friend was alive. "After the incident, she was taken there to avoid…well you know." Blake could tell it was hard for her mother to talk about it.

Blake's ears drooped. "Her parents shouldn't be hiding, mother. Have you found a way to contact them?"

"Your father tried years ago, but no one has seen them since. I honestly doubt we will find them…but you still wish to speak to Gin more than anyone right now." Kali noted.

"Yes, but I still wish she could speak with her parents." Blake sighed. "Have you at least been able to stay in contact with her grandmother?"

"I am, but not as much as I used to. She still holds a grudge…I'm sorry, sweetie." Kali said.

Blake couldn't blame Gin's grandmother for how she felt. "It's because I'm your daughter…she'd talk to you more if I wasn't."

"Stop that, Blake. What happened with you and Gin was not your fault, and your reaction was normal. You couldn't have known so much at that age." Kali defended.

"I was old enough, and even if I wasn't she has every right to be angry with me. I called her granddaughter a monster…" Blake clenched her fist in anger at herself.

"No one can change what happened, Blake, but that doesn't mean you should look at it in a negative light. If you'd like, I can call and see if you can go and see Gin." Kali offered.

"It's not easy, mom…I only wanted to know where Gin was. Now that I know…I can try to talk to her one day." Blake wasn't confident in herself to make that step yet.

"Your father and I haven't even seen Gin or Aka in some time. Only through the rare times I get to talk to Aka. Still, you have this chance, sweetie. Don't you think it's time? You did say it yourself." Kali encouraged.

"Mom, you didn't see the look on her face that day…I need a bit more time, and then I can at least try." Blake assured.

"I understand, sweetie. Honestly, I can't say much myself. I could go and see Aka…but there is something that stops me every time I think about it." Blake could tell her mom was frowning.

"Yeah…I get that." Blake took a breath and heard a knock on the door, so she quickly put her bow back on. "I have to go, mom. Someone's at the door, but I promise to call you again soon. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. I'll let your father know you send him your love, and I'll keep what we said between us." Kali promised and ended the call.

Blake was glad her mother would keep that conversation to themselves and walked over to answer the door, but was surprised when she saw it was Weiss. "Uh, did classes end early today?"

Weiss walked past her and got on her bed, confusing Blake. "P-Please just don't…I need to forget about everything today."

"What? Weiss, what's wrong? Did something happen in class?" Blake asked and walked over to the heiress.

"I just want it to stop…please make it stop." Weiss cried out, while burying her face into her pillow.

Blake was shocked that she was reacting in such a way. "Stop what? Weiss, who was with you in class today?"

"E-Everyone…but don't…just leave me be." Weiss begged.

"Not until I know what happened to make you like this." Blake countered.

Weiss sniffled and turned to face her after lifting her head up, surprising Blake since she had tears in her eyes. "T-There's a bump on my…backside now…I got scared and ran out of the classroom."

"A bump?" Blake felt even more confused than ever.

"Y-Yes…just like the ones on my head." Weiss said as she wiped a few tears away. "I went to the nurse twice already. Nothing…nothing has gotten better, Blake."

While Weiss was cold at times, Blake wasn't the kind of person to stand around and let someone cry. She walked over and sat next to the heiress, rubbing her back as she wanted to comfort her in whatever way she could. "Weiss, try to just take a few breaths. Don't just jump to the worst possible scenario when something is changing."

The heiress was more focused on the bump on her backside than the fact that Blake was rubbing her back. "What is happening to me? Bumps on my head…backside and teeth that are sharp. Why is this happening?!" The yell caught Blake off guard, but the way Weiss described her changes made Blake gasp, which in turn made Weiss look to her. "W-What?"

Blake got up from the bed and looked down at Weiss. "N-No…it's…Weiss, I don't know everything about your family, but do you know if you have any Faunus relatives?"

"What? No…I mean, I don't know. Maybe. Why do you ask?" Weiss inquired, but as she was waiting on an answer, another person ran in.

Nora was that person and she looked over at Weiss. "Whoa, Weissy, what in the world happened? Why did you just run out like that? Ruby and Yang looked really worried, so I just had to run over to see if you were okay and-."

"Stop!" Weiss demanded and frowned. "Please stop already. I'm stressed out enough."

The Tasmanian devil frowned, but she didn't leave. "S-Sorry, but I really do wanna know why you ran out like that."

Blake spoke up, but still had a thought in her mind about Weiss' condition. "Nora, she's just a little stressed out is all…" She tried to cover for Weiss.

"Come on." Nora felt like they were pushing her away. "We're friends, right? Can't I try to help? I help Ren all the time and he helps me! So I can do that for Weiss too."

"This isn't like those times with Ren, Nora." Weiss piped up. "You can't under…" Weiss stopped herself when she remembered what Nora is, so she couldn't judge. "Never mind."

"Huh?" Nora was confused and walked in, closing the door behind her. "Look, I'm not as sugarfied as I usually am right now…so maybe you can trust me to help just a bit more than usual."

Weiss was surprised by how she worded that, and even how she spoke. "This still can't concern you. I'm sorry."

"Is it because I'm not on your team? If it is, that is so unfair!" Nora whined.

Blake sighed. "Weiss, I think it's okay if Nora knows. She just wants to help."

Weiss took a breath. "Nora, this is serious. When I ask this, I beg of you not to spread the word around to anyone. Even Ren. Can you promise me that much?"

"Of course…I do trust Ren more than anyone in the entire world, but I won't tell even him. You have my word!" Before Weiss could question that, Nora made the motion of zipping her mouth shut.

Weiss had a feeling that was the best she would get. "I…Okay. For some time I've had these itches on my head. I thought it was lice at first because Ruby suggested it could be. It wasn't. I went to the nurse and she found bumps on my head, but the next thing that happened scared me." Nora looked a bit more concerned now that she was getting the full explanation. Weiss opened her mouth and showed her the four sharp teeth that grew in.

"Whoa! You have that too?!" Nora opened her mouth and showed Weiss her own sharp teeth, which made the heiress yelp.

"W-What?! W-Why do…wait, have you always had teeth like that?" Weiss asked in a scared tone, while Blake's heart was beating faster.

Nora closed her mouth and nodded. "Well, not when I was a baby, since…you know, babies aren't born with teeth." She giggled, but then wondered why they both looked worried. "What? Did you not know babies don't-?"

"I know that! I just…I have that kind of teeth! Why do I have that kind of teeth?!" Weiss groaned as she rubbed her backside. "Ugh, and this bump is starting to really bother me too!"

"You have a bump back there like on your head? Whoa, that is so cool! Ooh! Maybe you're growing a tail and ears!" Nora exclaimed, but as she did, Weiss and Blake froze on the spot. Nora on the other hand began to laugh. "Ha! Just kidding! Humans can't grow those, silly."

Weiss fell on her back and took a breath. "Yeah…that's ridiculous."

Blake on the other hand knew that while humans and normal Faunus can't grow limps of any kind back, Feral Faunus could. She figured that Weiss ruled out that possibility though. "I-I need to go to the bathroom. Nora, keep the door closed and keep Weiss company, okay." She quickly ran out of the dorm.

"Wow, she runs pretty fast." Nora commented. "So, Weissy, how long has it been since those bumps started to bug you?"

* * *

While Weiss was explaining everything to Nora, Blake ran outside and took in the air. "No, no, no, no, no. There is no way that she's a Feral Faunus. She's the daughter of Jacques Schnee."

Still, even with that, Blake had no other answer to why Weiss was growing teeth like Nora, and bumps on where ears and a tail would be. That made Blake sit against the statue outside and she thought more about Gin.

"This can't be happening…" Blake was trying to stay calm, but was failing to do so.

"Blake?" The cat Faunus looked over and saw that Ren was standing over her.

"W-What are you doing out here, Ren?" Blake asked and saw that he offered a hand to her, so she grabbed it and stood up.

"I was going to get Nora after our last class was over since she ran after Weiss, but then I saw you running out here." Ren explained.

Blake shook her head. "I…I need an answer, Ren." The boy was confused. "Nora…is she a Fera-." Blake was cut off when Ren slightly reacted to the question with how his eyes widened. "S-She is…isn't she?"

Ren cursed under his breath. "Damn it…I messed up." Ren turned and closed his eyes for a few moments. He turned back to Blake and looked around again. "I'm not comfortable talking about that out here, but the short answer is yes."

Blake could tell how mad he was at himself, so she wanted to at least clear him of any worry. "I don't plan on telling anyone…I just wanted to know for sure."

"Why?" Ren simply asked.

"There's a lot to this, and like you, I'm not comfortable talking about it either." Blake answered.

"If there is more you want to know, please don't ask Nora…I don't want her to think about that stuff anymore. Okay." Ren pleaded.

Blake knew why. "I get it…I've gone through life with Feral Faunus before. Things are worse for them than normal Faunus."

"It really is." The wind blew past them both, with silence taking over for only a few moments as the bell for the next class rang. "I need to get going…if Nora is where I think she is still by the time I get to class, please tell her to get back."

Blake nodded and he walked back into the school, but the cat Faunus could tell how upset the boy was as he walked. "He must be keeping that secret from so many people, and I just got him to spill it." Blake shook her head, feeling guilty about it. "Why did all of this have to happen today?"

* * *

"Nora, don't you have to go back to class?" Weiss asked as she got up from her bed. "And don't pull this on me and say don't I have to as well."

"But you do, Weissy." Weiss groaned and Nora walked over and took her hand. "Come on. It's not like anyone will bug you about it…maybe."

Weiss pulled her hand back. "Don't start trying to make me go. I will go back to class when I feel it is necessary."

"Um, is that how it works? Can we go to class whenever we feel like it?" Nora asked in astonishment at the idea.

"Ugh, no, but...Nora just go to class." Weiss ordered.

"Not until you come with me, unless you wanna wait a bit. I don't mind waiting." Nora smiled, though Weiss hated how she was making this seem like nothing.

"That isn't-." Weiss stopped when Blake walked back into the dorm. "Blake, you're back. Good. Now tell Nora here that she needs to get back to class."

Blake looked at Weiss for a few moments, taking in the idea of her being a Feral Faunus. "Um, well don't you have to as well?"

Weiss sighed and turned to look at the window. "I'll go in ten minutes."

Nora's ears drooped. "Well, okay. But if you aren't back in ten minutes, then expect your partner to run in at super speed." She ran out to hopefully get to class in time, even though she was ten minutes late already.

Blake sighed and Weiss asked. "Wait, I forgot about what happened to you today. Weren't you not feeling well? Why are you up?"

"I'm fine now." Blake replied and stood there. It wasn't easy speaking to Weiss for her with the thought of the heiress being a Feral in her head.

"Okay?" Weiss walked over to the window and looked out into the courtyard. "What if these things don't go away? What am I going to do?" Weiss asked her teammate in a saddened tone.

Blake felt a little bad for the heiress. "I wish I had an answer, Weiss…" She looked at the top of her head, wondering if she would suddenly see ears sprouting from it.

"I can't really expect an answer from anyone right now…" Weiss frowned. "Ruby is probably going to freak out a bit when I tell her about this. So now I have to deal with our leader being possibly even more frantic than I was." She chuckled solemnly.

"Um, yeah, well maybe you can just get back to class and figure something out afterwards." Blake suggested while turning away from the heiress.

Weiss sighed and turned back around. "Fine…there really isn't much else I can do. Even going to the nurse won't do much for me now…" She sadly walked out of the room and headed off to class.

Blake walked out and looked over as the heiress walked down the hall. It wasn't right, and Blake knew it, but she had a small sense of fear from looking at the heiress. She closed the door and punched the wall in anger.

* * *

 **Not much to say here, though I am glad to get closer to certain plot points I have for this story.**

 **If you wish to support me on Pátreon, you can find me on there as ShadowNightblade.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 12. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 13.**


	13. Lost

**Here's chapter 13 everyone**

* * *

"Nora, I need to talk to you." Ren said after they walked out of the classroom.

"Hmm? Whatcha need, Ren? Is it a sparring match? Or do you have a secret to tell me?" Nora smirked at the thought of being told a secret.

Ren sighed and took her hand. "We just need to talk about a few things. Please."

Hearing that brought Nora to her senses and she simply nodded. "Okay." She let her best friend walk her somewhere more private.

Ren led her to the library and found a good spot that was far enough away from the others inside. "This is good enough for now."

"Did I make another mistake?" Nora asked in a saddened tone as her ears drooped a bit.

"No. I made the mistake." Ren looked around and made sure no one was in hearing distance. "I told Blake about your secret. I'm sorry."

Nora's ears perked up. "You did? Wait, does this mean I can talk to her about it too?"

Ren sighed. "Nora, this isn't what you think it would be. Weiss knows too." He clenched his fist in anger, though it was anger towards himself. "I'm the reason they both know." He was suddenly hugged by the Tasmanian devil Faunus.

"Why are you acting so silly?" Nora hugged him tighter and rested her head on his chest. "Do you think I'd get mad?" She chuckled. "I'd never get mad at you."

"Nora…" Ren closed his eyes for a moment. "We made a promise to each other to not talk about-."

"I know…" Nora didn't let her smile fade. "I have my problems, and I wish I wasn't a burden to you." She knew Ren would say something, so she continued before he could. "But we shouldn't be worried. I'll do whatever it takes to not make you worry so much like when Jaune can't find his sword."

Ren couldn't help but laugh a bit. "How do you manage to stay so calm?"

Nora pulled away and gave him a cheeky smile. "Not sure! It's kinda funny how I'm the one who should be losing it sometimes…but I guess I'm just good at being super happy."

Ren shook his head, but was happy with her response. "I'll see if maybe we can talk to Weiss and Blake about this to make sure they won't say anything about it."

"Hmm? Oh come on. They wouldn't say anything about it." Nora stated.

"We can't know for sure so I'll send a message to one of them to bring the other over here." As Ren was taking his scroll out, he felt Nora grab his arm.

"Please don't." Nora whimpered. "I don't wanna bother them about this…we don't have to."

"But…" Ren sighed and put his scroll away. "You're not a burden. You know that. So let me help because I choose to, not because I have to."

"I know, but we don't have to say anything about it anymore. I'll just make sure to be super happy all the time so they don't see that other side of me." Nora smiled to assure him she'd be okay.

"You aren't the problem. You never are." Ren looked around and was glad nobody was close enough to hear. "It's everyone else."

Nora poked his nose. "Stop that." She giggled. "Don't blame people, silly. It's not their fault for reacting in the way they do."

Ren was a little surprised by the boop. "Um, I mean…how…ugh, they shouldn't react the way they do. It's not right, and they know nothing about you to-."

Nora poked his nose again. "Stop. That. Silly. Now come on. I wanna get some lunch…ooooorrrr…maybe you can make me some pancakes." She took his hand and smile. "Please. Please. Please. Please."

"This isn't something you want to talk about is it?" Ren asked and Nora shook her head. "I see…what kind of pancakes do you want then?" He gave in since he didn't want to force the conversation onto her.

"Yay! And can I have strawberry pancakes with pieces of banana with it?" Nora's tail swayed a few times in joy.

"Just as long as you don't throw them in the air to catch them with your teeth again. Last time you wasted a perfectly good pancake." Ren reminded.

"Oh you know that was funny when it landed on Cardin's head." Nora giggled.

* * *

During lunch, Blake was sitting with her team, but said nothing, since her thoughts were elsewhere. "Blake? Hello?" Yang waved her hand in front of her distracted partner. "Sheesh, even that isn't getting her to hear me."

Ruby tapped Weiss' shoulder and asked. "Weiss, can you help us get Blake to talk? She's in some kind of trance. It's kinda worrying us here."

Weiss looked over at Blake and saw that she was just staring at her tray of food. "Ruby, leave her alone. I don't even know what I'd say to get her to talk…and I'd rather not bother."

Ruby had a feeling that her partner was still feeling down about her running out of class. "Weiss, you know you can talk to me about, well you know."

Yang overheard that and sighed. "Uh, Blake…you just…stay where you are. Yeah, do that." She turned her attention to her sister and Weiss. "Is this about yesterday?"

Weiss put her fork down. "I would rather not make a scene."

"There doesn't have to be one. I just wanna talk." Ruby smiled to assure her partner that she was only trying to help. "Remember what I've told you before."

"Yes, I know. I'm not stupid. I just," The heiress sighed. "I don't like the things that are happening to me. I'm scared…but I shouldn't be. I'm a Schnee."

"So what?" Yang suddenly butted in. "You're still a person who's allowed to have feelings. Heck, you think I don't get scared of stuff?"

"I…I didn't say that. I meant that I need to be strong, like my sister and my grandfather." Weiss frowned at the thought of her family.

"You aren't defined by others, Weiss. You're you." Ruby tried to explain, with the words her sister passed onto her throughout the years. Hearing that got Yang to smile, as she felt proud of her sister's actions.

Weiss was a bit surprised by that. "Ruby, things aren't that simple though. I don't just want to be strong because of my name…I want to be strong for my name."

"Huh?" Yang looked confused by what she said there.

"People tend to think that just because my father has…questionable business decisions, that we Schnees are cold hearted and bad for the kingdom…" Weiss shook her head. "I won't let that continue."

"You're putting way too much pressure on yourself." Yang remarked. "Why do something like that?"

"Because I am tired of sitting around and letting others do my work for me." Weiss said as she gave Yang a serious look. "Winter proved that doing something with her life was the best choice to make."

Yang spoke up. "Wait, I think I remember a story my uncle told me once when I was younger. It was about your grandpa and how he managed to get a lot of dust from some mining expeditions."

Weiss nodded. "Yes, he was…I want to say the proper start to our family name. His actions were honorable and true, but then my father made choices that changed people's opinions on us."

"So you want to bring that honor back?" Ruby asked and got a nod from her partner. Suddenly the scythe wielder hugged her teammate.

Weiss yelped when she did that. "W-What are you doing?"

"Hugging you. You really, really need one." Ruby smiled and hugged her tighter. "What you want to do is so awesome, but you should let yourself be a person too."

Yang patted Weiss' shoulder. "Rubes is right. Let loose at times, Weiss. It'll help you more than you think."

Blake lifted her head up when she saw Ruby hugging the heiress. Weiss wanted to cry at the feeling of the hug, but she held it back. "I-I don't-."

"You don't have to say anything, Weiss." Ruby pulled away from the hug. "How about we go to the library? Maybe we can find a fun story to read."

Yang was glad to see Ruby helping out the heiress, so she turned her attention back to Blake. "Oh! You finally lifted your head up. You doing okay, Blake?"

"I'm fine." Blake simply answered. "I just wasn't feeling all that hungry."

"Are you still feeling sick from yesterday? I can help you back to the dorm if you want." Yang offered.

"I promise I'm fine, Yang." Blake picked up her tray and stood up. "I'll be in the training room." She walked over to one of the garbage cans and dumped her food.

Yang groaned. "Ugh, well I guess I can't get to her like Rubes did for Weiss."

"We're still here, you know." Weiss pointed out and got up. "Ruby, I would like to go to the library another day. Blake may have the right idea honestly."

"To train?" Ruby's eyes lit up in joy. "I'll join you!"

"Well, you're not leaving me out." Yang got up with her tray. "Besides, I need a bit of a workout."

"Don't expect me to be your sparring partner. I have my own training regimen, and it does not involve being hit by you." Weiss stated as she too got up. Yang playfully rolled her eyes and headed over to the training room with Ruby and Weiss.

Blake slashed at one of the training dummies with Gambol Shroud and growled as she followed up with a stab. "Damn it…" She jumped over the dummy and quickly spun around to slash at the back of the neck.

"Blake!" Ruby called out and waved to her teammate.

"What?" Blake looked over at her team and sighed. "What are you three doing here? I thought you were doing something else."

"Nah, Weiss thought it would be a good idea to come and train too." Yang remarked as she got Ember Celica ready. "So, wanna spar, or are you gonna be training against dummies some more."

Blake looked over at Weiss and saw her taking Myrtenaster out. "I don't know. I guess we can spar."

Yang looked giddy with excitement. "Yeah! I was hoping you'd say yes. Okay, so wanna use weapons or a hand to hand exercise?"

"Hand to hand." Blake put Gambol Shroud away and took another look at the heiress.

Weiss looked more focused now and she gripped her rapier tightly. She took a breath and ran at the dummy, taking jabs at certain spots on the dummy.

"You know you gotta pay attention in a sparring match." Yang said to snap Blake out of her thoughts. "What are you looking at anyway?" Yang asked and looked over at Weiss. "Oh, yeah she told us about some kind of training regimen or something."

"She's attacking at the pressure points. I've done similar kind of training before, but not with Gambol Shroud." Blake paid more attention to how Weiss fought, wondering if she would get vicious at one point.

"Hmm, that's actually pretty smart. Still, I like the more brute force approach, but my dad made sure to teach me about having technique too." Yang said as she kept Ember Celica out of its gauntlet form. "Rubes! What do you plan on doing?"

Ruby got Crescent Rose out and grinned as she walked to one of the training consoles. "The hard-light program should be fun." She pressed one of the buttons on the console and spawned a few hard-light human like enemies to fight, since a stand still target was not what she wanted to train with that day.

"Man, the tech this school has is bad ass." Yang watched as her sister started using her semblance to shoot herself towards the hard-light enemies.

Blake got into her own stance when she saw Yang get into one. The two began their sparring session, with Yang blocking the blows the Blake was trying to land. The blonde haired teen was the most skilled in hand to hand combat, so it wasn't hard to see that.

Yang even decided to try and sweep Blake's leg, but was surprised when her partner read her movement and adapted to it by moving her foot fast enough to dodge the sweep. "Huh, nice." Yang compliment and went for a kick, but Blake blocked it with her arm, having her aura take the blow.

Once she had an opening, Blake tried to punch Yang, but the blonde hand to hand fighter caught her fist and smirked.

While those two were sparring, Weiss continued hitting the pressure points on the dummy, hoping to improve her skills. "Aura can only protect people for so long…" Weiss said to herself and felt her heart racing a bit. _"It's just the adrenaline of training. That's it…That's all it is."_

With her heart racing, Weiss started to move faster with her strikes. Eventually she started to slash at the dummy instead of jab at it. Doing that was making her heart race faster and faster, so she started using more force with her strikes.

Ruby was the first to notice, since she had finished up her first level of combat training. "Weiss?" The heiress didn't pay attention and was getting faster and much fiercer with her strikes. While she was doing that, Ruby turned the console for the training program off and took a few steps towards her partner. "W-Weiss…Um-."

Weiss growled a bit and turned her attention to Ruby. "What?!" She jabbed at the dummy again and accidently got her rapier stuck through it which made her gasp. "W-What happened?"

Blake and Yang had actually stopped for a moment to look over at the two. Yang wondered if she needed to step in, while Blake shivered a bit at how Weiss yelled and stabbed her rapier through the dummy.

Ruby walked over and held her partner's shoulder. "Weiss, take a second to breathe." She could feel her partner shaking a bit and kept her hold on her shoulder.

The heiress took a breath and looked at her rapier. "I…I need a minute to myself. I promise it won't take long." She grabbed the hilt of her rapier and had a bit of an issue trying to retrieve it from the pierced dummy, making her sigh. "Come on…" She growled and managed to rip the rapier out of the dummy and she glanced over at her partner, who still had a concerned look on her face. "Go train, Ruby…I'll be fine."

Ruby shook her head and pointed to one of the chairs. "I can wait a bit longer to train. Let's take a seat."

"Listen, I would rather be alone for a moment." Weiss replied and got a frown from Ruby. "Don't give me that look. All I need is to take the advice the nurse gave me." Weiss said as she walked over to one of the seats.

Ruby followed just to where she sat to ask. "Okay, but can you at least tell me what it is you're going to do?"

Weiss set Myrtenaster down. "Relax. Think of a place that makes me happy. Now please-."

"I know…I know." Ruby smiled. "Don't forget to talk to us about it. And, well, besides the yell there, your training looked really cool." She turned and ran back to the training console.

Yang was glad about that little situation wasn't too much to handle for Ruby, while Blake was keeping an eye on Weiss. _"Weiss…how could this be?"_

"Hey, let's get back to it, Blake." Yang said, bringing Blake's focus away from the heiress. "No worries about Weiss. Rubes made sure to handle that."

"Y-Yeah. Okay." Blake got back into a stance and went right back to sparring with Yang.

* * *

Later in the day after classes were over and the team was back in their dorm, Blake still couldn't get Weiss out of her head. Too many thoughts of what she might do if she were to find out if Weiss really was a Feral Faunus. Even more thoughts about what Weiss may do if she were to lose control popped in her mind too.

"Ruby, do you wanna call dad?" Yang suddenly asked.

"Oh! I forgot about that! We were supposed to call dad already!" Ruby freaked out at forgetting to stay in touch with her father.

Weiss was still scratching here and there, while still thinking about her teeth. "I'm going out for a walk." She got up from her bed and reached for the doorknob.

"Hold on. What's the suddenness about?" Yang asked.

"I just need some fresh air. Being cramped in this room is not as healthy as you may think." Weiss said as she opened the door.

"Fresh air at this time?" Yang remarked as she looked out the window, seeing how late it was already. "Don't we have like a curfew or something?"

"I'm just going for a walk. It won't take long." With that, Weiss walked out of the dorm and closed the door behind her.

"Ugh, okay, someone has got to go and keep an eye on her. You know how she is." Yang noted. "Either of you wanna volunteer?"

"I'll do it." Blake said, surprising the sisters. "You two just said you'll be talking to your father, and I don't mind going." She didn't want to reveal the other reason for keeping an eye on her.

"Well, just make sure she's okay." Ruby requested. "She didn't tell me anything after what happened earlier."

Blake got up and nodded. "Right." She walked out of the room and once she closed it, her heart was beating a bit faster. " _Where did you go?"_ Blake asked herself as she figured the best start would be outside, but before she could head outside, she heard the JNPR dorm room door opening and she saw Nora walking out.

"Blake?" Nora rubbed her eyes and yawned. "What are you doing up right now?"

The fact that she knew Nora was a Feral Faunus made her internally freak out even more. "N-Nothing. I just need to-."

"Take a walk? Jaune uses that excuse sometimes when he's not feeling super good." Nora smiled. "Can I take a walk with you?"

"Huh?" Blake wasn't sure why Nora was sounding a bit more calm than usual. "Why do-."

Nora poked her suddenly. "No more questions, Blakey. I'm not at full power and I wanna take a walk."

Blake sighed. "Alright, but you need to keep quiet for this walk. I'm only going out to make sure Weiss is okay…"

"What's wrong with Weiss?" Nora asked in concern for her friend.

"I don't know…Look, Yang asked for one of us to keep an eye on her and that's it. Now come on, and remember to keep quiet." Blake ordered as she started walking off.

Nora's ears drooped a bit and she followed her while still in her pjs. "Maybe she just wants to be alone…you know, like that one time she was mad at me."

Blake groaned a bit and got outside with Nora. She looked from side to side in hopes of finding the heiress. Her eyes instantly focused on the white hair she saw, but she turned to make sure Nora stopped walking forward. "She's at the statue, so please…please head back inside and I'll let you know-."

"Okay…I won't argue." Nora held back and walked inside, but she stayed at the doorway.

" _Good. Now I can…"_ Blake's eyes widened when she saw Weiss on her knees and in pain.

"Ugh…Ugh!" Weiss cried out in pain as she clutched her stomach and had tears falling down her face. "S-Stop…please stop!" Weiss fell forward and started to cry onto the floor.

Blake was in shock at what she was witnessing. She couldn't just stand there and watch, no matter what she thought of Feral Faunus. Blake ran over to the downed heiress and kneeled by her. "Weiss! Weiss, what's wrong?!"

Weiss gasped when she heard Blake, but didn't turn to her as she froze on the spot.

"H-Hey…Weiss…" Blake reached her hand out to Weiss, but the moment she did, she was smacked in the face by Weiss swinging her hand at her.

Blake fell on her back after being smacked and held the spot where she was hit with her left hand. The cat Faunus gasped when she looked over at the heiress who was now standing up and growling at her. "GO AWAY!" Weiss yelled out and snarled at her.

"W-Weiss…" Blake was shaking in fear and tried to back away from the angered heiress. "S-Stay away from me…stay away…"

The heiress continued to growl at her teammate and she took a step towards Blake, who quickly got up and backed away. "YOU…GO…AWAY!"

Blake froze in fear at how frightening Weiss was behaving and didn't know what she wanted. She told her to go away, but Weiss just kept walking towards her. "P-Please…no…stay away from me…stay-."

Weiss screamed and ran at Blake, ready to attack her in her out of control state. Blake couldn't do a thing, since fear took over, but before she was hit by the heiress, she felt another person pushing her out of the way and she landed on the ground.

The wild heiress turned to where Blake fell and noticed a second person with orange hair was standing in front of the downed Blake. "Who...you…"

Nora was shocked at what she heard, and who she looked at. "Blake…get up and get Ren…bring him here right now!" Nora ordered and clenched her fists.

Blake was surprised by the order and got up from the floor. "W-What is-."

"Blake! Go now!" Nora yelled out, which made the cat Faunus gasp. After a few moments, Blake nodded and ran over to the school's entrance.

Weiss growled and looked to where Blake was running, so she ran over to intercept her, but was hit on the side by Nora. "Gah!" Weiss growled in anger when she kept herself up and glared at Nora. "YOU!"

"It's me, Weiss. It's Nora…please tell me you're just upset about your clothes being dirty or something." Nora continued to look at the heiress in shock, but she kept herself on guard. Weiss responded with another growl as she stepped forward, showing she was not even paying attention to what Nora was saying, so it made her see what Weiss was then and there. "I…I didn't think…I didn't think you were like me…" Nora felt a tear fall down her face. "Weiss…"

* * *

 **It's been enough time for this to happen, and there's going to be more of these moments to come. Which moment do I mean? Well I'll let you guys guess, though I'm sure it's obvious.**

 **Anyways, I want to apologize for not updating any of my stories in a while. I honestly needed a break from RWBY in general, since I have not been enjoying the show all that much to the point where it depresses me. So I apologize again in advance if there will be more wait between chapters.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 13. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 14.**


	14. Tail End

**I'm not sure if I've mentioned this story yet, but if I haven't, well here it is. I recommend it since it has an interesting premise with a Faunus Weiss added to the mix. It's called – The Stray. It's by Dragon and Sword Master, so if you guys have some time, you should go check it out.**

 **Here's chapter 14 everyone.**

* * *

Blake ran through the halls in fear as she had the image of Weiss in her head. _"It's true."_ She said to herself as she tried to hurry to Team JNPR's dorm room. _"I didn't want it to be true."_ Blake made sure not to say anything out loud in case anyone heard her, but she stopped on a corner when she saw someone stepping out of their room.

"What the heck was that yelling?" The tired student asked as he yawned.

Blake couldn't sell Weiss out, no matter how she felt about the heiress. Still, she couldn't even move at that point, since the sounds of Weiss' growls echoed in her head.

She ran past the student's dorm when he shrugged and walked back inside, most likely due to him being too tired to continue investigating. Blake hoped that Nora would be able to handle the out of control heiress.

 _Ren…Ren has to know how to stop her either way._

As soon as she got to the door to JNPR's room, she reached out to knock on the door, but froze. Her thoughts about how the others would react, so she turned to face her dorm room. "Ruby…Yang…" Blake shook her head a few times and took a breath. "They don't need to know…" She turned back and knocked on the door to JNPR's room.

Blake was getting impatient and was about to knock again, but stopped when the door opened and out walked a tired looking Jaune. "Blake? What are you-?"

She pushed past him and scanned the room and saw Ren sitting up in bed. "Ren, please…please help."

Ren was surprised by that and got out of bed. "What's going on?" Suddenly not seeing Nora with her sparked worry. "Wait, where is Nora?" His tone and face showed Blake that he was concerned for the Tasmanian devil Faunus.

"Please just come with me. N-Nora told me to come get you." Blake's heart race increased with every moment that passed by.

Ren didn't even change out of his pajamas and ran out the room the moment she said that, while Jaune looked over at Blake. "Whoa, whoa, what is going on?"

"I-I…look, just stay here. Please." Blake ran past him and Pyrrha had gotten up after listening in on what was happening.

"Pyrrha…" Jaune looked concerned at first, but shook his head. "We should go with them. I don't want to sit around not knowing what's happening."

Hearing that made Pyrrha smile, so she got up and nodded. "Let's get moving then." She walked over to Jaune and he nodded back with a determined look on his face as they both ran in the direction of where Blake and Ren ran.

* * *

"Weiss, please just…just try to think clearly…Ren tells me to do the same and it-." Nora was cut off when the heiress charged at her. She needed to move, since she was too afraid to hurt Weiss in any way.

"Stay still!" Weiss growled out at Nora when the orange haired girl dodged her.

"Dang it." Nora looked around and spotted a lamp post on one of the walk ways. "Maybe I can stun her." She ran over to it, but when she got close she was tackled by the feral heiress. "Gah!"

Weiss pinned her to the ground and raised her arm up to strike Nora, but before she could, Nora swung her arm back and hit Weiss in the face. The feral heiress groaned from the hit and Nora was able to break out of the pin.

"I'm sorry, Weiss." Nora frowned at having to hit her friend.

The sharpened teeth Weiss had showed off like true fangs when she growled at Nora. It just made Weiss angrier now that she had Nora somewhat fighting back.

Nora gasped when she saw something behind Weiss. It was a tail and it seemed to resemble a honey badger's tail. "Ren…I need you…" She said to herself as her heart was racing and she felt the other side of her wanting out. The honey badger tail Weiss had now swayed back and forth and she fell on her knees and looked to have a headache, while Nora was shaking and taking steps towards Weiss. "S-Stay calm, Weiss…y-you have to stay calm…"

Weiss growled angrily and slowly got up and took steps towards Nora, having no sense of where she was. All that happened with her was that she opened her mouth to bite at Nora.

"Nora!" Ren yelled out when he saw his friend just standing there with the heiress continuing to walk towards her. Ren ran over and Weiss heard the footsteps coming, so she turned around and swiped at the boy.

Ren was surprised by that and blocked it with his arm, feeling the strength of a Feral Faunus hitting his aura. "You…go…away!" Weiss yelled as she ran at him and pounced.

"Nora snap out of it!" Ren groaned when he felt the heiress pounced on him, pinning him on his back. He held her back by pushing her away, but he needed her there. "Weiss…I didn't think this would happen to you." He took a breath and focused on his semblance. Weiss kept trying to bite at him, so it made him lose focus. Ren cursed under his breath and held his arm out when she tried to bite his face, so Weiss ended up biting his arm. "Gah!"

Nora heard her best friend yell in pain, so she snapped out of it and gasped when she saw Weiss on top of him, biting down on his arm. "Ren!" She ran over in both anger and worry, and the moment she got to them, she grabbed Weiss and threw her off Ren when she saw her release his arm. "Are you okay?" Nora asked in a concerned tone as she helped Ren up.

Ren nodded and looked over at Weiss, seeing that she was still angry and not letting up. "I won't be able to focus on getting her calm if she pounces at me again. Do you-."

"I'll distract her…" Nora responded, knowing full well that Ren needed to focus to use his semblance.

Weiss panted a few times as she saw the orange haired girl running off from Ren, so she ran after her, not taking into account that Ren was trying to focus on his semblance. As Nora was running, she made sure to look back, but when she saw the heiress getting closer, she gasped and ran a little faster.

Ren looked on and used his semblance on himself to make him feel calmer. Once he was, the boy ran behind the feral heiress and attempted to reach out to grab her.

"Uh, you're about to calm her down, right, Ren?!" Nora shouted as she didn't want to risk slowing down, but yelped when she felt Weiss tackling her and she landed on her stomach. "Ugh! W-Weiss, maybe try not to bite-."

Weiss growled and leaned down to bite her, but before she could she felt Ren grab her arm. As soon as he did, he focused his semblance and used it on the feral heiress. Weiss' eyes widened and her body seemed to lose color for just a moment as that was the effect of Ren's semblance.

Nora crawled away from the heiress and turned to see Ren keeping her up by the arm. "I-Is she okay?"

Ren took note of Weiss not saying anything and slowly lowered her to the ground as he turned her around and saw that she was knocked out. "She lost consciousness."

"Why? That doesn't happen when you help me." Nora got up from the ground and walked over to observe the unconscious heiress.

"I don't know, but she wasn't in any control whatsoever. You at least have control at times when I have to use my semblance." Ren sighed and picked the heiress up in a bridal carry.

As he did, Blake managed to finally make it outside and she ran over. "Is she-."

"Weiss is fine, but…" Ren moved his arm a bit and showed the heiress had a tail now, which made Blake gasp. "I know. It doesn't make sense. Not one bit."

"We can't let anyone know about this." Nora suddenly spoke up and frowned at a memory she had of her past problems. "If people find out…"

Blake knew the problem as well, but didn't want to say she understood. " Yeah…let's just…I don't know. Bring her back I guess."

Ren took note of the pauses. "Is something wrong?" He shook his head. "Let me rephrase that. Is there something besides this that's making you act so different?"

"What are you talking about? I just learned one of my teammates, a Schnee mind you, is a Faunus…not only that but a Feral Faunus." Blake hated how she said that, but she wanted to make it seem believable.

"You're not usually this frantic. Even with what we just learned, you shouldn't-." Ren was cut off when Jaune and Pyrrha called out to them, so he quickly did his best to hide Weiss' tail with her clothes.

"Guys! What happened to Weiss?!" Jaune asked when he ran over and looked at the unconscious heiress.

"We, um, we found her on the ground and it looked like she was pretty exhausted. So…I sent Blake to bring Ren over to check on her before we brought her in." Nora tried to explain with a lie.

"Why didn't you just take her to the nurse? And why was she out here in the first place?" Pyrrha asked.

Blake spoke up. "I-I was following her when she said she wanted to take a walk. Ruby and Yang were a little worried…so I volunteered to look after her." Blake felt bad about still being afraid of the heiress, but she did what she could to keep her secret from the others.

Jaune shook his head. "I don't get it. Why were you guys going crazy about it though? I mean, it's like Pyrrha said. You could've brought her to the nurse." He almost sounded like he was saying that in a scolding manner, since he hated seeing the heiress in such a way.

"This isn't the time to argue about things that we could've done. She'll be fine now, but she needs rest, so the best-." Ren was cut off by his leader.

"I still think you should bring her to the nurse." Jaune suggested.

Ren sighed. "Jaune, you're getting too worried about this. She'll be okay."

"People who collapse on the ground aren't just able to walk that off." Jaune remarked and felt a hand on his shoulder. "Huh?" He looked over his shoulder and saw his partner was the one holding his shoulder. "Pyrrha? What are-?"

"Let's trust Ren here. He knows what he's doing, Jaune." Pyrrha smiled to try and assure him that Weiss would be okay. "And if Weiss isn't feeling well tomorrow, then we can bring her to the nurse."

Jaune wanted to argue about that, but he could tell in the way she spoke that Pyrrha was right. "I…okay, yeah." He turned to Ren. "Sorry about…you know, going off like that."

"It's okay. Let's just bring her back to her room. I'm sure Ruby and Yang are wondering where she and Blake are anyways." Ren said as he walked past Jaune and Pyrrha, making sure to keep the heiress held up.

Blake watched as Jaune and Pyrrha followed, and she grabbed Nora's arm when she went to follow as well. "Hold on…"

Nora's ears drooped. "Yeah, I know…I know. We won't let anybody know about what's happening with Weiss."

"That's not it." Blake looked over at the others, who stopped when they realized Blake and Nora weren't following.

"We'll catch up in a bit guys! Blakey is just a little jumpy about seeing her teammate on the ground!" Nora lied and they simply nodded and headed back inside the school.

Blake turned around and took and wrapped her arms around herself. "Nora, I don't…I don't do well around Feral Faunus."

The Tasmanian devil Faunus wasn't too surprised by that, since not many people tend to want to be near Feral Faunus to begin with. "Yeah…I know why."

"No, no you don't. Nobody does. And now Weiss is one…and…and I don't know if I can handle that." Blake thought about Gin and it made her tear up. "Feral Faunus are dangerous...but I don't hate them…I just fall into the same category as the others. I fear them."

Nora frowned and looked to the ground. "Are you afraid of me?"

"I…Ren told you, huh?" Blake didn't need an answer and she sighed. "A little bit. I won't lie, but I don't hate you. I'm just not ready."

"Not ready?" Nora wanted to say more, but she decided to wait to see what Blake would say.

"When I signed up for Beacon, I wasn't expecting to see another Feral Faunus for a long time." She said and then turned to face the Tasmanian devil. "Seeing you and now Weiss, I just can't feel-."

"Safe." Nora finished her sentence and rubbed the back of her head when she saw Blake frown. "It's okay. I'm not offended." She put on a smile. "Ren helps me stay calm so I can enjoy life without getting all ferocious, but if you don't wanna see me…"

"No I…I didn't mean it that way." Blake replied with a somber tone.

"But I don't wanna make you afraid." Nora said, showing that she would be fine staying away from Blake if it meant she wouldn't be afraid.

"I can't stop myself from being afraid." Blake walked over and felt her heart beating. "I don't even know how Weiss is a Faunus, and that itself scares me, but…I won't hate you or her."

"Then what do you want to do about all of this?" Nora asked.

"Figure stuff out…mostly with Weiss, and someone else I need to speak with. And Nora, please promise never to lose control like Weiss did tonight." Blake shuddered at the thought. "I don't want to experience that again."

Nora smiled. "Don't worry. Ren is always there to help me stay calm."

"Yeah, but what about Weiss?" Blake asked, though not to get an answer as she walked past Nora and headed back inside.

Nora stood there for a moment and sighed to herself. She turned around and walked back into the school, but thought about how Weiss will react when she wakes up. Her life was about to change and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

* * *

Back in the dorm room, Ruby was sitting on Weiss' bed, waiting for her two teammates to get back. "It's been a little longer than I thought they'd be gone for, Yang. I'm getting worried."

"Come on, Ruby. I'm sure Blake is watching her to make sure she's okay." Yang said as she was laying on her bed.

Ruby sighed and got up. "Maybe I should go see if they're okay." She walked over to the door, but before she got too close it opened and Blake walked in.

"Her bed is the bottom bunk on the left." Blake said as Ren walked in with the unconscious heiress.

Ruby gasped and Yang sat up when she saw Ren walking in with Weiss in his arms. "Whoa, whoa, what the heck happened to Weiss?" Yang asked as she jumped off the bunk.

Ren placed the heiress on the bed and turned to Yang. "She collapsed outside and Nora had Blake come get me to check on her."

Ruby walked over and looked down at her partner. "W-Why did she collapse?"

"I don't know, but I promise that she's fine. Let her get some rest though and…make sure she stays in bed for tomorrow morning too." Ren said as he covered the heiress with a blanket, hoping no one caught a glance at her new tail when he quickly laid her down.

Yang shook her head. "Ugh, this has gotta be something to do with stress. We need to talk to her about taking a break from what she usually does."

Ruby frowned and sighed. "You don't know that, Yang. I'll talk to her tomorrow…"

Blake spoke up, since she needed to be the one to stay with Weiss, due to her new secret needing to remain one. "Let me stay with her tomorrow. She collapsed on my watch, Ruby."

"I still want to help." Ruby said as she felt saddened by her friend being in such a state.

Even though Blake was still uncomfortable with the thought of being around a Feral Faunus, she knew what the right thing to do was. "And you will. I just need you to let me handle the morning."

Ruby kept looking at her partner, but she nodded. "Okay, but let us know how she's doing in the middle of switching classes."

"I will." Blake said as she walked out the room with Team JNPR. "I'll be back in a second." She closed the door and faced the others. "Thanks for helping tonight."

While Ren and Nora knew what she meant, Jaune and Pyrrha simply nodded. "I wish we could've actually helped, but we're just glad Weiss will be okay." Pyrrha said and walked back into her dorm with Jaune, with the latter sighing as he thought about Weiss' wellbeing.

Ren closed his team's door and made sure his voice was low so the others wouldn't hear. "We'll talk more tomorrow, but you need to make sure they don't see her…you know, and she has to remain calm. I know it'll be hard, so I'll try to get out of classes to be there." Ren offered.

"I-I honestly think you should. I don't think I'd be able to stop her from freaking out about it." Blake stated.

Ren nodded. "I'll do my best then. Just don't act suspicious about this, and we might be able to hide her tail in some way."

Nora spoke up. "We'll come up with something. We always do." She smiled at Ren, showing that they've been through a lot with each other.

Ren smiled back. "Right."

Blake sighed. "Okay…well, goodnight." She turned around and walked back into her dorm, hoping the next day would be a lot better.

* * *

 **I chose to have the tail be the one to grow out first because of how much of the dust mixture was used on her head. Even though the ears were starting to grow out first, it still felt right to start with the tail.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 14. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 15.**


	15. The Other You

**Here's chapter 15 everyone.**

* * *

 _Look at them. They don't care about you. That one is even trying to fight you. Hurt them. Make them pay for what they're saying about you. You know you want to see them beg for mercy._

Weiss was afraid of the words that entered her mind. It was even her own voice saying it to her, but she shook her head at the words. "Shut up…Shut up! W-Where am I?" Weiss couldn't see a thing, as she was surrounded by complete darkness.

 _Hush now. You don't need to worry about where you are. You know who you can see and what they're saying._

The heiress didn't want to believe her voice, but she opened her eyes and saw Blake and Nora. "No…No, they're not there." Weiss was going to close her eyes, but she stopped when she saw Blake grabbing Gambol Shroud. "B-Blake?"

"S-Stay away from me…stay away…" Blake looked afraid, which only made Weiss feel more pain at how her teammate was reacting to her.

Nora had suddenly appeared in her vision a moment later. "Blake…get up and get Ren…bring him here right now!" Nora had ordered.

Weiss' eyes widened at how she said that and she teared up. "W-What do you mean get Ren? Why are you aiming your weapons at me?!"

 _Because they fear you…They fear us, you crazy heiress. Just look at how they won't even acknowledge what you're saying to them._

Weiss didn't know it at the time, but she was reliving the moment she lost control. "F-Fear us?" Weiss heard the voice chuckle mischievously and she felt her heart racing. "This isn't real. It's not real!" Weiss cried out as she held her hands to her head, trying to ignore the voice.

 _Come on. You should know this is very real, little honey badger._

The words honey badger made Weiss move her hands from her head and she saw that Nora and Blake were gone again, but only for a moment. Nora reappeared, but she was staring at the heiress. "Nora…Nora it's me. Why aren't you saying anything?" Weiss groaned in pain and fell on her knees. "Gah!"

"S-Stay calm, Weiss…y-you have to stay calm…" Nora had said to her, but Weiss wasn't getting it.

"But I am calm!" Weiss cried out as she got back to her feet, but then gasped when she felt a new appendage she could control, so she slowly turned around and saw that she had a tail. She couldn't say anything at that point and she had tears flowing down her face as she turned to Nora. "W-What's happening to me?"

 _You're becoming what you were always meant to be, little honey badger. You saw the tail._

Before Weiss could say anything else, everything around her changed again and she gasped when she fell forward and caught herself by placing her hands on the ground. "Weiss…I didn't think this would happen to you." Weiss opened her eyes and looked down, gasping as she saw Ren underneath her.

"R-Ren?" Weiss looked at boy, seeing how he was trying to push her back.

 _See. He doesn't want you near him. None of them do. Go on, bite him and show him what pain feels like. Trust yourself…You're the only person you should trust after all._

Weiss was shaking in fear at the voice at that point, and she started feeling the pain of what her friends have done to her so far. "They're afraid of me…" Weiss opened her mouth with her sharpened teeth as she leaned down to bite Ren, but as she got close, she screamed.

"NO!" Weiss shot up from her bed and instantly felt someone pinning her to her bed. "Get off!" She cried out while thrashing in the person's grip.

"It's me, Weiss! It's Blake! Calm down, please!" Blake begged her teammate while holding her down to her bed. The nightmare Weiss had was finally over, but she didn't know that.

Weiss' eyes widened and she looked over at the black haired girl. Seeing Blake got her to calm down a bit, so she stopped thrashing about, though her heart was still racing. "Bed…I'm in my bed…in our room." Weiss was sweating a bit and Blake loosened her grip on her.

"Yeah…" Blake sighed and moved her hands away from the heiress. "You collapsed last night on your walk." Blake wanted to take it slow, hoping Weiss would be able to handle the new she was about to receive.

Heavy breathing was all that could be heard from the heiress for about twenty seconds. "I collapsed?" That was all she asked.

"Yes. Do you remember anything from last night?" Blake had to be sure.

Weiss shook her head and she was about to sit up, but Blake held her down. "What are you doing? Let me up." Weiss demanded, not liking the way she was held down.

"You need to stay calm. Please." Blake sounded much more concerned than usual, so that itself made Weiss realize how serious things must've gotten, though the nightmare itself had done that already.

"Blake? Blake what happened last night?" Weiss questioned, as she hoped her fears were not real, but when Blake said nothing for a few moments, Weiss got desperate. "Tell me!"

The yelling wasn't helping Blake there, but she kept herself composed. "A lot happened, but I will only tell you once you relax."

"I have a right to know what the heck-." Weiss was cut off when Blake held her down, but what made Weiss stop was the tears that fell on her. "Y-You're crying?"

"Please stop…" Blake took a few breaths and moved one of her hands to wipe her face. "I'm afraid alright…I'm afraid of what happened to you last night, and I know you'll freak out once you know about what happened, but I can't handle you losing control again."

"Lose control again…" Weiss thought about the voice in her nightmare again and her eyes widened when she forced Blake off of her and sat up. "Don't touch me…" Weiss looked behind her and her heart dropped when she lifted up her nightwear and saw it. "T-Tail…"

Blake was shaking a bit, since she didn't know if Weiss was going to lose control. "Please…please stay calm. I know it seems scary, but-."

"No…No, no, no, no!" Weiss began to cry as the nightmare she had was reality now. "Wake up…wake up!" She wished it were just another nightmare.

"You're not sleeping. You have to stay calm, Weiss, or you're going to lose control again." Blake reached out to the heiress, but when Weiss turned to face her, she gasped at the amount of tears falling down her face.

"W-What's happening to me?" Weiss cried harder and Blake couldn't help but wrap her arms around her. "Monster. I'm a monster now." Weiss tried to push Blake away, since she thought about how her nightmare showed the fear in her friend's eyes.

"Stop. Stop and breathe, damn it." Blake was truly afraid, but something was making her hold the heiress. "If you stay calm, things will be better. It has to be."

Weiss bit her lip and cried harder as she shook her head. "I…I tried to hurt you yesterday. You, Nora, Ren. That nightmare was real…wasn't it?"

"You saw? But how?" Blake pulled away for a moment and saw that Weiss' tears were not ending.

Weiss shook her head and looked behind her at her tail. "A nightmare. I thought it was a nightmare. Then I woke up…and it wasn't. What am I?!" Weiss clenched her fists buried her face into Blake's chest.

Blake was surprised by that and remained still for a moment, since she had no idea what to do. Weiss wasn't angry, but she was scared and in tears. Blake knew what it felt like to be afraid, but not like that.

Before Blake could answer her, a knock was heard and Weiss gasped, so she hid under her blanket, not wanting anyone to see her tail. "Blake. It's Nora…Is she okay?" They heard Nora from the other side, so Blake looked to Weiss.

"She knows about it, but I won't let her in if you don't want her in." Blake said quietly to the heiress.

"I tried hurting her too." Weiss whimpered and hated the feeling of her new tail. "I don't want to hurt anyone…"

Blake sighed sadly at that and got up to open the door. Once she saw Nora, she made sure not to let her in immediately. "She needs time."

Nora looked past Blake and saw the heiress hiding from sight, which made her frown. "C-Can I try to talk to her? Please."

"I don't know. She cried, a lot. More than I ever thought I'd see from her, and she remembers what happened last night. Even when Ren showed up apparently." Blake explained.

"That just gives me more of a reason to talk to her." Nora's ears drooped a bit. "I know that feeling. Remembering the first time it happened." Nora stated, and Blake knew exactly what she meant, so she let her in and closed the door.

"Stop!" Weiss knew Nora was in the room without even having to look, since she heard the door. "I know what I did, so please stay away from me."

Blake walked over and placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder, making her tense up. "A lot happened, yes. You lost control, yes…but that doesn't mean you should shut everyone out."

Weiss flipped her body to face Blake and her eyes were red from all the tears. "You don't know what it's like to hear a voice telling you to hurt people!"

That scream made Blake take a step back and she looked to the ground. "Do you want me to leave?" Memories of Gin flooded the cat Faunus' mind.

Nora stomped her foot against the ground. "No more fighting!" Nora stomped over and moved Blake to her bed, while looking down at Weiss, who was still crying. "You know what I am…both of you. Ren told me he told you both and I don't care! But I won't let you make stupid mistakes!"

Weiss was shocked by how serious Nora looked, but that wasn't stopping her from trying to slide a bit away from her. "S-Stop screaming at me. P-Please."

Nora frowned and took a breath. "Ren isn't able to be here, but I ran out to check on you. Now all I want is to help you like how Ren helped me." She smiled to try and get the heiress to relax.

The dots were connecting in her head and the words Nora said the other day rang through Weiss' ears.

 _Maybe you're growing a tail and ears!_

Weiss' hands shot up to the top of her head and she felt the bumps again. "Ears…too. Nora, am I…" She couldn't say it, but Nora knew, and her smile faded as she simply nodded to the heiress.

Blake watched as Weiss' arms fell to her sides and she sat there, silent.

"I wish I knew how it was possible, but Ren has kept me…happy for so many years. Nothing bad happens if you just stay happy, Weiss." Nora tried her best to get to the heiress, but Weiss wasn't moving or saying a word.

 _A Feral…Faunus. That's what I am…_

Weiss said to herself in her thoughts, and she looked over at Blake. "You were afraid of me. Because I'm a Feral Faunus…that's why I lost control…why I'm growing ears…why I grew this tail."

"Don't let this control you, Weiss. It-." Blake was cut off.

"Shut up!" Weiss growled. "You worry about me losing control now. I was human before…now I'm suddenly a monster!"

Nora felt a little offended by that, but she couldn't blame Weiss for how she reacted. "People called me that a few times." Weiss turned her attention to Nora. "Back when I was a kid, but Ren was there to keep me happy. I guess…I guess you never grew up with your tail."

"I'm not supposed to have a tail!" Weiss screamed. "I'm supposed to be human…a normal human…with no extra ears or a tail…or these sharp teeth! Make it stop!"

Nora quickly grabbed Weiss' arm when she reached over. "Stop it right now!" Nora had looked into Weiss' eyes. "I don't know why you grew a tail now, but you can't let this control you. Fight it!"

Weiss saw Nora growling a bit and she clenched her fists, ready to punch her off, but when she looked over at Blake, she stopped. What she saw was Blake covering her ears and looking down at the floor, so it made Weiss tear up. "B-But she's afraid of me."

Nora turned around to see a frightened looking Blake, so she released Weiss' arm. "I didn't mean to make it worse."

"It's my fault." Weiss suddenly said. "I hurt you all last night. Now everyone will be afraid of me." Weiss' body started to shake, so Nora did what she thought was right, and she hugged the heiress.

"Cry…do it. Cry harder than you ever thought you could." Nora suggested and tightened her hug on Weiss.

There was nothing more she could do, so Weiss cried into Nora's shoulder. After about five minutes of that, Blake stood up and walked to the window and stared out at the clouds. "Your father."

Weiss heard that and looked over at Blake after pulling her face off of Nora shoulder. "M-My father?" Blake nodded and Weiss had a feeling of what she was saying. "I have to call him…don't I?"

Blake turned to Weiss. "You never knew you had a tail, and you're probably growing ears." Weiss tensed up a bit at hearing that, even though she already figured that would happen eventually. "He is the one person who must know about all of this. That or your mother."

* * *

 **Sorry for ending it there, and for making this chapter a bit…lacking in stuff happening, but it's more to show what Weiss was going through during her first loss of control and how she'd react to it all.**

 **To the guest on chapter 14- I'm glad you're enjoying it this much, and I'll try to work on updates more. I just needed a break after V4 of the show.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 15. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 16.**


	16. Let Us Help You

**Here's chapter 16 everyone.**

* * *

"Keep her out of this…" Weiss suddenly said to Blake after the cat Faunus suggested speaking to her mother about what she was going through. "If she doesn't know, then I don't want her to know."

"Weiss, you can't just sit here and wonder why this is happening. If you want answers, then-." Blake was cut off by a sudden growl from the white haired girl, which made Blake a bit nervous.

"The less people know, the better, especially my family." Weiss frowned. "And what answers would I truly get? That I'm just some…" Weiss didn't want to continue.

Nora spoke up. "You can still be Weiss. Just…you know, with cute ears and a tail. Just like me." She smiled to try and brighten the mood up a bit.

Weiss got up and her tail was hanging down, making her feel even worse. "I want…I want this to be a nightmare. I want to wake up…" Weiss felt a few tears falling down her face. "Why can't I wake up?" Her voice was filled with pain and Blake knew that.

"If there is anything to take from this, Weiss. It's that you need to speak to your family about it. There's…they have to know." Blake stated.

Weiss gave a sad chuckle. "Birth…yeah, right. How could they not know?" The tears continued to fall as she visibly shook a little. "W-Would they be angry?"

Blake's ears drooped under her bow. "They shouldn't be. It's not your fault, and you need answers."

"Answers that they may not want me to know." Another sad chuckle from the heiress was heard. "A Faunus. Me. They probably didn't want me like this…"

Nora hated hearing that, so she got up and walked over to Weiss, who at the time had her back turned to them. "Who the heck cares what they want?!"

"I do…" Weiss simply responded, not wanting her anger to take over.

Blake spoke up when she heard Weiss' answer. "You don't know how they might react, Weiss…Even if I'm not happy with how your family's company is run, they-."

"Just be quiet." Weiss demanded as she walked over to her scroll. "I'll either hear my father yelling at me…or he might not even care to give me a response."

Blake had enough of that and walked over to grab her arm. "Stop it, Weiss. You can't just go to the worst scenarios for everything."

"Then what do you expect, huh?!" Weiss yelled out as she pulled her arm away.

The yelling was back, but Blake didn't want to stand down again, so she did her best to look at Weiss as her teammate and friend, not as a feral.

"What I expect is to see the you who wouldn't let someone talk down on her...I can't say much myself, but you should still at least try something about all of this." Blake replied.

"Trying may make things worse than it already is." Weiss stated.

Nora intervened. "You won't know that till it happens though. Besides, we'll help you in the best way we can, right, Blake?"

Blake nodded, but was still a bit worried about what she was getting herself into. "Yes, but we can only do that if you let us, Weiss."

Weiss could feel her tail swaying a bit and she frowned. "What help can anyone offer me at this point? The two people who I would need to talk to are my parents."

"I don't know exactly, but right now you aren't in the right mindset to do anything alone at this point." Blake stated.

"Just...shut up." Weiss turned around and hugged herself for a few moments. "You don't have a clue about how I'm feeling…"

"No, but is it really helping you to keep people from trying to help?" Blake asked.

"Helping will not do a damn thing, Blake." Weiss said as she turned and glared at her. "This tail, my soon to be ears. They're on full display, and when word gets out about me-."

"See. You're going to the worst possible scenario. We can help you hide the tail and ears." Blake offered. "Just give us the chance…" She trailed off a bit, since she began thinking about how she may have to be close to Weiss so that she'd be able to help her.

 _She's feral though...can I even help her for long without...without becoming afraid again?_

The thought hurt Blake, but it wasn't a lie.

Nora heard the trail off from Blake, so she spoke up. "I wanna help too, Weiss. Even if you don't want me to...you know I deal with this stuff too, and I've dealt with it longer."

"Yes, but you came to this school with your ears on full view! Nobody knows about this...how do you think they'd react if even one slip up occurs?" Weiss growled.

Nora frowned, but she stood her ground after hearing the growl from the heiress. "Then we make sure that whoever sees it says nothing. I'll break their legs if I have to."

Weiss sighed and shook her head. "You're an idiot, I swear! Breaking someone's legs to keep them quiet...what is wrong with you?"

Nora shrugged. "I'm...a Feral Faunus I guess. It's not like I'd want to break someone's legs to keep them quiet. I just...I wanted to show you that we can help in any way we can."

Weiss groaned as she got her scroll back in her hands. "I don't want help...I don't want this. I just wanted to come to this school to become a huntress." She felt her eyes watering up. "Why did this have to happen…" She watched one of her own tears falling onto the scroll.

Nora helped her once before, so she tried to again when she walked over, but the heiress backed away. "Weiss, come on-."

"No." Weiss got in her bed and covered herself up with her blanket. "If you two truly want to help, then...fine. Go on and find a way to hide my tail." She turned away and sighed. "Come back when you think of something...I won't leave this room until then."

Blake looked to the ground and knew the heiress really wasn't going to leave the room, so she simply nodded and left with Nora. "How are we going to hide that?" Blake asked the orange haired Faunus.

"Well, maybe she can try to wrap it around herself. It'll be like it's not even there." Nora said with a smile of optimism on her face.

"I don't know. Her tail isn't exactly that slender...but it may be worth a shot. Still…" Blake sighed and walked Nora away from the door. "I'm worried."

Nora nodded in agreement. "I am too." She looked back at Team RWBY's dorm. "She's really upset about this. I don't even blame her for feeling that way either."

"No one really can, but that's not what I meant." Blake walked over to one of the walls and sat down against it. "I'm not exactly, well, I'm not as comfortable around Feral Faunus, Nora."

The Tasmanian Devil Faunus did feel a bit of pain whenever she heard someone say something like that, but she wasn't angry. "I-I understand. We're kinda, you know, a bit out there."

Blake couldn't say anything in response, since in the back of her mind, she wanted to agree, but she also knew that wouldn't be right.

Nora took her silence as a means to end that conversation. "Um, so any other ideas?"

"I don't know." Blake's ears under her bow twitched suddenly. "Wait...I might have an idea." Blake turned back around and ran to the dorm room.

Nora was surprised by her running off, so she followed. "Blake, we didn't even get that far!" She tried calling out to Blake, but she was ignored since it seemed the cat Faunus had a way to help Weiss.

Weiss yelped when Blake walked back in. "W-What are you doing back here so soon?" She made sure to keep herself covered by the blanket in case someone else would walk by.

"Just let me talk. I may have someone you can talk to, but you need to trust me on this." Blake said as she began taking her scroll out.

Weiss was keeping herself under the blanket and frowned when she thought about how Blake was afraid of her in the nightmare. "What I saw though, you were afraid. Why do this?"

Blake held her scroll and looked to the floor. "Imagine what it feels like to mess up. Now times it by twenty."

"What are you talking about? Stop with the mystery and just-." Weiss stopped when she saw Blake glaring at her.

"If you want me to help you, then you need to drop the attitude...It'll only make you Feral again." Blake was blunt, but only because she knew enough about Ferals to try and warn the heiress.

Weiss was in shock at how she was spoken to, but stayed quiet since Blake mentioned the possibility of going Feral again.

Nora ran in after that and closed the door. "Sooooo, did you think of something or what?" She asked Blake.

"Yes, but...if I'm going to do this, I guess I should tell you two about why I know so much about Ferals." Blake said and walked over to her bed to sit down. "Will you listen?" She directed her question to Weiss.

The heiress slightly moved the blanket down. "I-I guess so. There's not much else I can I do at this point anyways"

Nora could feel the tension in the room. "Um...if you want, I could just go. I mean, I can probably find Ren in a bit to-."

"Nora, it's fine." Blake assured. "Just make sure not to let the others know about this. If I can get in contact with this person, then they may be able to help Weiss."

"Ooh! Does this mean we'll get to go on a mission for it?!" Nora squealed.

Weiss groaned. "This is not the time for games. I can't even leave this room right now, so take it more seriously."

"Aww, you're no fun. You know we're gonna help, so why not make it more fun so you can be excited for it?" Nora questioned.

"What...you...Ugh, Blake please just say what you wanted to say." Weiss pleaded.

"If you won't leave the room unless you can hide your tail and ears, then I'll bring you to someone who may be able to help." Blake tapped her scroll's screen. "My mom will be able to contact that person."

"So now more people will know." Weiss frowned and her tail sagged a bit. "Great…" She said in a somber tone.

"My mother isn't going to tell anyone, Weiss. And she doesn't care whether you're human, Faunus, or Feral. Still, I won't call her if you don't want me to." Blake assured.

Weiss lifted her head to look at Blake. "I have no other options. Calling my family will," She took a breath. "It will only hurt more."

Blake took a breath and nodded, but before she pressed the screen again, something held her back and her hand was shaking.

 _Stop it, damn it...Just calm down. She needs her help...she's the one who can help…but Gin...I-I would have to see her, and if not her, then her grandmother for sure._

"Why is she just staring at her scroll?" Nora whispered to Weiss when she walked over.

Weiss paid close attention to Blake and how her hand was shaking. "I don't know." She sighed. "Blake, if you don't want to-."

"Huh?" Blake looked up from her scroll. "What?"

"Your hand was shaking. You're," Weiss frowned. "Afraid again. It's because of me, isn't it?" She asked in a saddened tone.

"No, no." Blake put her scroll down for a moment. "I'm just thinking about who we'd have to go to for this. It's someone who doesn't like me, or shouldn't like me." Her ears flattened against her head under the bow.

Weiss wanted to ask, but she wanted to deal with her new tail and possibly ears more.

Questions for later I guess.

The heiress' thoughts were interrupted when Blake spoke again. "I'll ask one last time, are you prepared to see the person I'm talking about?"

"Yes. It's all I can do at this point...and I refuse to speak with my family about it." Weiss replied.

"Okay." Blake got her scroll back up and called for her mother. "Nora, at this point you're involved. So the best thing you can do is either come with us, or make sure nobody catches on."

"Hmm? But how will they catch on if they don't see her ta-." Nora yelped when Weiss threw her pillow at her.

"That's how! Don't talk about it, you dolt!" Weiss yelled.

Blake sighed and heard her mother speaking. "Hello, sweetie. I wasn't expecting to hear from you at this time."

"Hi, mom...Um, the reason I'm calling right now is because I need some help. Well, my," She looked over at Weiss for a second and then whispered. "My friend needs some help and it involves possibly speaking to Gin's grandmother."

Kali didn't say anything for a few moments, but she was able to finally speak. "I know it would be best for you to speak with her after all this time, but who is this friend of yours who might need to talk with her?"

Blake took a breath and got up. "I'll be right back." She said to Weiss as she walked out of the room and made sure no one was around to hear after she walked down the hall. "It's about my teammate. She's...like Gin. She's afraid and...I don't know where else to go."

"Like Gin...Sweetie, this must be hard for you." Kali sighed. "Okay, if you're able to find time, bring your friend over and we'll discuss more."

"Thank you, mom. And please don't mention this to dad. Trust me, this friend of mine, well I already know it won't be easy bringing her inside of our home." Blake stated.

"You still haven't told me who this friend of yours is, but if you'd rather bring her here first, then I'll make sure your father won't get too angry for whatever reason you're thinking of." Kali assured.

"I don't know, mom." Blake was kind of nervous for Weiss. "I'd rather keep her secret with me until she is face to face with you guys, but still, it won't be easy for dad to talk with her."

"It's like I said. I'll make sure he behaves, sweetie. By the way, would you rather I call Aka now, or when you get here?" Kali asked.

"When we get there. If anything, I can at least speak to Aka myself." Blake dreaded the thought. "Still, if she does hate me for what I did, then please try to convince her to at least help my friend." Again, she used the word friend for Weiss.

"I promise. Just make sure to ask her about Gin. You know you can't hide from her forever." Kali stated.

Blake frowned. "I know." She said in a somber tone. "I'll see you soon, mom."

"I'll make sure to prepare the tea, sweetie." Kali said in a happier tone to help ease her daughter's worry and ended the call.

Standing in the hallway, Blake put her scroll away and looked at the dorm room in the distance. She thought about a lot of things. Aka, Gin, the trip to go to them, but one person kept appearing in her mind. It was Weiss, and Blake figured it was because she was going through something nobody wanted, but something else wasn't adding up to why she thought more about the heiress.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long on this, everyone. I honestly don't have an excuse for being so late on these chapters. I just write them when the inspiration hits I guess. Still, I won't abandon this story. Anyways, there are some hints here and there on future things to come, and I don't just mean the trip they're going on.**

 **To Reflection102- Give her all the hugs you can. She's gonna need them for this story for sure.**

 **To Gorgy- You can say that, yes.**

 **To the guest on chapter 15- Like I said in the A/N, sorry for taking long to update this. Hope this chapter is enough for now.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 16. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 17.**


	17. Planning The Trip

**Here's chapter 17 everyone.**

* * *

Weiss wasn't liking the amount of time Blake was taking outside of the dorm. Having a tail and soon to be ears wasn't helping her stress either as the heiress could feel her new sprouted tail touching her bed. "How can anyone be used to this…" She trailed off knowing that was a dumb question.

Nora still heard the question nonetheless and spoke up. "It's like an extra arm. You know...on your butt." She chuckled a bit to try and lighten up Weiss' mood.

Weiss groaned at the butt comment. "That is not funny in the slightest. You know what I meant too, Nora. Just because someone was born with a tail, doesn't mean it's the same as...as this." She said with a somber tone near the end of her sentence.

Nora frowned, knowing the heiress wasn't going to have an easy time with this no matter what she does. "S-Sorry. I was just-."

"Please don't. I get it. You're like Ruby. You try to make me feel better, but right now that isn't something that will help me with this." Weiss said as she was on her side again with the blanket covering her.

"What would help?" Nora asked with her ears flattened against her head, since she wasn't able to even brighten up the heiress' mood.

"Keep things a secret, and just...just don't do anything else." Weiss answered, not wanting to go into any more detail on the matter.

"O-Okay." The Tasmanian Devil Faunus said in a defeated tone as she sat on Blake's bed.

A few minutes went by and Blake walked back into the dorm, instantly looking over at her white haired teammate. "If you're willing, then come with me to my home in Menagerie. My parents can help you with finding the one person who can really help."

Weiss sat up in her bed, giving Blake a concerned look. "M-Menagerie? But that place is filled with Faunus and-."

"Is that a problem?" Blake asked, but more on the defensive approach as it kicked in from the way Weiss spoke.

Weiss was taken aback at the tone Blake had, not realizing that the way she spoke about Faunus was a bit offensive. "I-I didn't mean...wait, Menagerie...Menagerie...I thought only Faunus lived there. Why would your...family...be there…" It slowly dawned on her.

Blake's eyes went wide, knowing she had to come clean at that point with Weiss connecting the dots. "A slip up...that's how it happens." Blake sighed. "I know you know now, Weiss."

Nora looked back and forth between the two, not realizing the revelation. "Um, can I get filled on this or what?"

"You're a Faunus…" Weiss said in a quieter tone than usual.

Nora was surprised by that and watched as Blake gave a single nod. "Yes, but does that really matter right now when something this serious is happening?"

Weiss' heart was pounding faster, but only because so many things were happening at once to her. "W-What are you talking about?! That is important infor-."

"Stop it!" Blake demanded, shocking both Weiss and Nora with her outcry. "Get this in your head. We are not here to talk about me, or who I am. Get over it."

"Get over it? Get over it?! One of my teammates who is supposed to be by my side for four years, possibly longer isn't telling me the truth!" Weiss exclaimed.

Nora felt too in between on this, so she slowly began to head for the door. "Nora, don't leave." Blake said, making her freeze on the spot. The cat Faunus gave Weiss a serious look and undid her bow, letting it fall in her hand as her cat ears were now on full display.

Weiss and Nora stared at the cat ears for a few moments, giving each enough time to see that she was indeed a cat Faunus. "W-What are you doing?" The heiress inquired.

"Showing you what I am. Now that you see, you can drop the anger. I'm trying to help you here and all I'm getting is...is depression or anger." Blake hated being blunt with her, but for that situation she had to be.

"How would you react then?" Weiss said as she lowered her head.

Blake didn't really have a great answer for that, but she couldn't remain quiet. "I wish I was able to understand you more to give you an answer you'd be satisfied with, Weiss, but you just can't sit here for the rest of your life." She walked over and sat next to the heiress, having a bit of a nervous feeling added on. "I'm trying to help you, but that's only going to happen if you accept it."

Weiss raised her head. "Even if I go there...even if we find this person who can help me, who is to say that they will? I'm a Schnee. You know damn well what that name means to the Faunus."

Blake's ears drooped, since she knew Weiss wasn't wrong. "Yeah, it's true. Still, that doesn't mean you should give up. There are ways around that."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Weiss asked in an unconvinced tone.

"For one, your most noticeable trait to seeing that you're a Schnee would be your white hair. Cover that up, and no one would know. Then you can easily walk around with your tail and no one would bother you." Blake explained.

Weiss looked back at her tail and thought about two specific sisters that would question them about all of this. "What about Ruby and Yang? You know they'll ask questions."

Blake forgot about them, cursing under her breath. "Damn. No, look, that shouldn't be too hard to deal with. I'll just...uh, I'll tell them that I'm going to take a bit of a vacation. You can say the same, right?"

"Ruby is a dolt, but she isn't stupid, Blake. You know she won't drop it then and there." Weiss stated.

Nora spoke up. "You two worry way too much over the small details." The heiress and the cat Faunus looked over at the Tasmanian Devil Faunus. "Just tell them the truth. They're your teammates, right? Sworn sisters in battle. I think I heard that saying once."

Blake's ears perked up. "You know, she isn't wrong. Ruby and Yang won't cause you problems with this, Weiss. And honestly, I think it would be-."

"It's my life, Blake. Let me decide on this." Weiss said as she grabbed her own tail, looking at it sadly. "This...this tail is mine. Ruby and Yang won't get that."

Nora groaned and walked over to the heiress. "Okay, but what's really wrong with letting them know? They'll help you."

Weiss wasn't expecting Nora to walk right up to her, so she let go of her tail and backed up a bit. "Because maybe I don't want people to know...maybe I just want this damn thing to go away and continue with my life!"

Nora sighed, wishing Weiss wouldn't raise her voice. "I can't make you tell them, but can I at least go with you guys? I wanna help in some way."

Weiss was wondering if Blake would answer for her, but since this was her problem, she spoke. "That's just going to make things harder because you'll have to come up with an excuse to-."

"Nope. I'll have Ren cover for me." Nora smiled to assure her that she won't be a problem. "Trust me, this is gonna go great! We'll get to go on a trip!"

Weiss groaned louder. "Ugh, this is not a vacation...I don't even know what this completely is myself. So would you stop acting like a kid and take this seriously? If not, then don't bother coming with us."

Blake spoke up. "Alright, alright. Relax. Look, I need to speak with Ozpin about this anyways. So once I get permission for us to go, be sure to have everything you need." She said while putting her bow back on.

"Fine, but keep that door locked. I don't want Ruby or Yang to walk in while I'm getting my things ready." Weiss said, making Nora sighed as she walked over to the heiress, making her a bit uncomfortable. "W-What?" Nora grabbed her arm and pulled her out of bed. "Gah! What are you doing?!" Her tail was hanging now as it wasn't hidden by the blanket anymore.

"You. Are. Too. Tense." Nora said slowly.

Weiss blinked a few times as she was now standing. "W-What are you talking about? You can't blame me for that, you dolt!"

Nora rolled her eyes. "You're not even letting Ruby and Yang know. Come on. Do you seriously think they'd do anything wrong?"

Weiss was surprised by the question, so she took a moment to think about what they might say or do if they knew she was growing ears and had a tail. "I-I don't know."

"See! Now stop being so down and glum about this. Let. Them. Know. Pretty please." Nora begged in a cute tone, confusing the heiress since she went from serious, to a more gentle tone.

The heiress looked down at her tail, seeing it moving a bit, so she sighed. "What if that blonde brute says something by accident?" Weiss asked in a worried tone.

Nora poked her nose suddenly after the heiress asked such a question. "Say it with me. They have no reason to talk about it. Now stop being worried for the wrong reasons, silly."

Blake spoke up. "I'd rather not get in between this one, so I'll go and speak with Ozpin." As she was leaving, she looked back. "Yes, I'll make sure it's locked, Weiss." She closed the door and the locking sound was heard.

Weiss was frowning as she sat on her bed, but she thought about Ruby at that moment. "The dolt did help me go to the nurse...and Yang tried helping me with what I thought was a lice problem."

"Yeah!" Nora smiled. "See, they're super helpful, and no way would they risk saying anything about this."

"Ugh, fine!" Weiss crossed her arms and was pouting a bit. "But only when we're about to leave. At least then they won't be able to bombard me with questions."

"Hehe, well that's true." Nora sat next to the heiress and held her smile. "Soooo, are you able to move it around a bit more?"

Weiss blushed, knowing exactly what she was asking about. "I-I don't know! And don't pester me about it." Her blush reddened when she actually thought about moving her tail around.

Nora grinned. "Hehe, you were thinking about it, weren't you?"

The heiress growled in annoyance. "Ugh, shut it."

* * *

While Blake was walking to Ozpin's office, she thought about what she'd say to Ruby or Yang if she saw them on the way there. Luckily for the cat Faunus, that wasn't going to be something she'd have to worry about, since she turned the corner and saw the headmaster chatting with Professor Goodwitch.

"If we let just any student in the school throw food around again, you know what will happen." Glynda said with her arms crossed in a serious manner.

"A little practice is nothing to worry about, Glynda. You should learn to let it go." Ozpin responded and noticed Blake was watching the two from afar. "Hmm, it seems that Miss Belladonna has something to speak about." He patted Glynda's shoulder. "We can discuss the nature of lunch room shenanigans later." The blonde Professor sighed and went back to her class, while Ozpin walked over to Blake.

The cat Faunus took a breath and walked over to meet him halfway. "I'm sorry if I was interrupting something, sir."

"It's no trouble, but I'm surprised to see you not in class. You don't seem like the kind of person to skip." Ozpin said.

"I'm not, sir. It's about one of my teammates. She's, well, she's dealing with something and I stood behind today to try and help her." Blake explained.

"Well I suppose that can be forgiven then, but still, you look worried. If you needed to speak to me about something, then we can." Ozpin assured the black cat.

Blake looked around the halls. "I think it would be better if we talked in your office."

Ozpin simply nodded and led the cat Faunus to his office. It wasn't hard for the headmaster to understand that this talk they were going to have was about the teammate Blake was looking after. Once they were inside, Blake closed the door behind her and took a seat in front of his desk, while the headmaster sat and spoke. "Go ahead, Miss Belladonna."

Blake took a breath. "It's Weiss. I...there's a problem she's dealing with and to possibly fix it, we may have to go somewhere." She didn't want to say Menagerie itself to avoid him figuring something out.

"And this is something you truly believe can help Miss Schnee?" When Blake nodded to answer him, the headmaster leaned his hand over to tap on his scroll. "The only one I can think of who would have an issue with that is Glynda, but I suppose getting you two-."

"Um, it might be three actually. Uh...well, Nora really wants to help Weiss with this problem of hers too." Blake explained.

The headmaster knew well enough about the Tasmanian Devil Faunus and her hyper behavior, so convincing her not to go would be near impossible. "Well that shouldn't be a problem either, though I can only grant you at most two weeks."

Blake's ears twitched under her bow. "I don't think we'll need that long, but...well maybe. I don't know." Her voice sounded a bit distressed. "It's too hard to think of how long it might take."

Ozpin nodded and tapped the scroll a few times. "Then use the two weeks. If you won't need it entirely, you can always return at your earliest convenience."

Blake blinked a few times. "T-Thank you, sir. I'm just a bit surprised that you're so okay with this without knowing all of the details."

"As headmaster of this school, I can't neglect any of my students. If Miss Schnee is having an issue that needs her to take off from school and classes, then I can allow at least that." Ozpin stated.

Hearing that made Blake smile, so she nodded and got up from her seat. "Thank you, sir."

"Just be sure to inform your teammates of your absence. Each team needs to know exactly when they'll be short a teammates or two for class activity reasons." Ozpin mentioned.

Blake knew there was no avoiding that. "Of course. I'll let them know before we go. Thank you again." With that, she left the office to let Weiss know things were set for them.

* * *

 **I may go back to shorter chapter (2k words) to get these out faster. It's just tough having to think of the stories I'm working on at times. Anyways, we're getting closer to some plot points I'm ready to work on for this story. Hope you'll enjoy them.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 17. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 18.**


	18. Now You Know

**Here's chapter 18 everyone.**

* * *

"Menagerie? Uh, and why are you three going there?" Yang asked as she took off her school shoes. "I mean, that's pretty far and won't you need to get on a boat or something to get there?"

"Yes we'll be on a boat, and there's some stuff I'd like to take care of while over there." Blake explained, while Ruby looked over at her partner.

"Weiss, how come you're going though? And aren't you-?" Before Ruby could continue her question, Nora popped up behind her and got her attention by spinning her around.

Ruby yelped, being right in front of the Tasmanian devil Faunus after being spun. "Don't bother Weissy right now, Ruby. She still needs some rest before the big trip!"

"But-." Ruby yelped again when Nora poked her on the forehead.

"No buts. Me and Weissy will be going with Blake for...uh, moral support. You know, cheering her on and stuff." Nora lied.

"Cheering her on for what?" Ruby asked.

Blake groaned, since she had to come up with something on the spot. "She's just talking about a talk I want to have with my parents. It's been awhile since I've been able to see them."

Yang gasped and pulled her partner in for a hug, surprising the cat Faunus. "Why didn't you tell me it was something like that?! I'll go too if ya need me. I am your partner after all."

Blake was taken aback, so she let out a small smile and pulled away. "Don't worry too much. It's just a visit, and since Weiss and Nora were here already, we talked and they offered to go. I promise I'll be fine."

"You sure? Cause I'll jump on that boat if you really need me. Heck, I'll sneak Ruby on too so you get the full package deal from Team RWBY." Yang grinned.

Blake chuckled in response. "No need. Just promise you two won't get into any trouble while we're gone."

"Hey, come on now. I'm not all about getting in trouble. I just wanna have fun adventures is all. And even I can't think of a fun adventure to do in a school." Yang remarked.

"I can!" Nora exclaimed, running over to Yang and whispering some things.

Weiss rolled her eyes, still hiding her tail with the blanket. Though one look at Ruby made the heiress think about their time together as partners, but not only that, taking note of how Yang instantly jumped to Blake's side made her rethink her decision on telling them about her tail. "Ruby, Yang, may I have a moment to talk with you both… alone?"

Blake and Nora were surprised that Weiss was going through with that, so they both walked out of the room, leaving the sisters with the heiress.

Ruby still looked worried, ever since her partner was found outside and unconscious by Blake. "Weiss, if there's-."

Weiss raised her hand up to keep the sisters from saying anything else. "Please, just this once. Let me speak and don't say a word until I'm done. Can you both promise me that much?"

Ruby and Yang both gave each other concerned looks, not expecting to hear those words and that tone from the heiress. "I mean, yeah, but what's going on, Weiss?" Yang asked.

Weiss frowned and sighed, feeling the stress getting to her, she gripped the blanket that was covering her. "There's… Something's happened that I just can't control. I'm… I'm scared of it."

Ruby instinctively walked over and kneeled by Weiss' bedside, surprised the white haired girl. "Is this about what we-?"

"Ruby, I told you not to speak until I was done… Please." Weiss begged and pulled her sheets up some more. When the leader of the team nodded to assure her partner that she could continue, she did. "A nightmare is what transpires when one's fears are highly remarked in their daily life… So when I had a recent nightmare, I thought it was just that… A nightmare." Weiss wrapped her arms around herself, and even with a blanket covering her, the sisters knew she was doing that. Ruby tried to reach for her partner, but Weiss shook her head. "No, this isn't simple, Ruby. None of this is."

Yang, while she had promised to let Weiss speak first had decided that she couldn't stay silent. "Look, if this is something serious, you gotta let us know. I'm not joking here, Weiss. You're worrying me a lot more by not telling us what's going on."

"Move back." Weiss demanded, and the sisters seemed confused. "I said move back… Now." Ruby got up from her kneeling position and stepped back, while Yang took a few steps away. "Just don't yell, and keep that door locked." Once Yang made sure the door was locked, Weiss stood up from her bed with the blanket still on her. The heiress was still shaken up at the thought of showing them her secret. Weiss felt her throat was so dry that she couldn't even speak, while Ruby and Yang looked even more worried. "I… I…" Weiss groaned and shook her head, swallowing back her fear. After that, she let the blanket go and dropped to the ground.

As it had fallen, Ruby and Yang saw the one thing that Weiss was hiding. A tail. The single tail that was hanging down from the heiress' backside. Yang held her left hand on her mouth, while Ruby's eyes were as wide as they could be. Weiss on the other hand didn't want to look at her teammates, feeling their shock as a negative reaction.

"If you have nothing to say… Keep it that way." Weiss said as she leaned down and grabbed the blanket, putting it over herself again.

Yang lowered her hand and took a second to take in what she saw with her sister. "Just… What happened? How did it happen?"

Weiss sat down on her bed and lowered her head. "I don't know. I won't have the answers I'm looking for right now, which is why I'm going to Menagerie."

"Why?" Yang inquired, still recovering from her shocked reaction.

"Blake knows someone I should talk to there about this." Weiss said in the saddened tone she was now used to. "I don't even know if I'll get all of my questions answered there, but it's all I can do."

Ruby walked over to her partner, surprising Yang, and as Weiss heard Ruby's footsteps getting closer and then stopping, she looked up and saw her partner looking like she'd been hurt. "Is this something you don't want me around for?"

Weiss sighed. "You misunderstand. This was… The most unexpected thing to have ever occurred in my life, Ruby. Even now, I have no idea if going to Menagerie will even help me. So if anyone else comes, then it's possible to be a waste of time for even more people."

"I'm your partner, leader and friend. My time is wasted if I'm spending it trying to help you." Ruby stated, showing that she wasn't going to let up.

Yang spoke up. "Yeah, seriously, Weiss. You really think we'd have a problem going with you?"

The heiress shook her head in response. "You're not getting what I'm saying here. This isn't just a simple problem that can be fixed… I might be… I might be…" She couldn't do it. She couldn't say the type of Faunus she was.

Ruby was standing right in front of her partner, not wanting to force her to say everything at once. "I just want to help you. Let me do that much, Weiss."

"What could either of you really do at this point? We're students being taught to fight monsters. Nothing more, nothing less. This is nothing that you two could comprehend… And that is not an insult… Even I can't comprehend what is happening to my own body." Weiss stated.

"Keeping it up with a negative attitude won't help you, Weiss." Yang remarked. "You're only saying no because you think we can't help. You don't know that we can't."

Ruby reached for her partner's shoulder and held it tight, showing support. "Yang's right. Maybe you're right too, but at least give us the chance."

"No… Not yet. This is something I have to do with Blake… and I suppose Nora too." Weiss said as she got up, making Ruby take a step back.

Yang looked annoyed with that answer and crossed her arms. "I don't freaking get it. Why is it that you won't let us help, but you'd let someone who isn't even on our team help?"

Weiss bit her lip, and felt her heart beating a bit faster. "This is different, Yang!" While she knew that she yelled, Weiss didn't stop. "Things are happening at such an incredibly fast pace and I can't stop it… Those two are the only ones who CAN help me right now. So please just accept that and see that I trusted you two enough to show you this!" Weiss emphasized by throwing the blanket off and holding her tail.

Yang was taken aback and lowered her arms. "Weiss, I didn't-."

"Enough!" Ruby shouted, surprising both of her teammates. "If Weiss says she's going to handle this with Blake and Nora, then we have to accept that, Yang." Ruby said after she had turned to face her sister. But when she turned back to face Weiss, she softened her expression. "We still want to help you after you get back. Okay?"

Weiss didn't want to fight, though her instincts were making her want to, she relaxed and nodded. "I need to get ready to go…" She turned around and walked over to the drawers to begin packing.

"Fine, but please at least send us some messages letting us know how things are over there." Yang requested.

"Okay." That was all Weiss would say as she continued to sift through her clothes.

Yang looked to her sister for just a moment, then she sighed and walked over to her bunk and jumped up to lay on it for the time being. "I'm gonna listen to some music, so just get me when they're about to head out, Ruby."

Ruby nodded and sent Blake a message to come back, hoping she'd be able to help her partner out on the trip ahead.

* * *

Later that day, Weiss was standing with Blake and Nora in front of the airship to Vale so they could get to the docks. "How long do you think it'll be?" Weiss asked with her tail hidden as best it could in the pants Blake gave her.

"It depends. But we'll have a lot of time. I promise." Blake assured.

Nora smiled and held up her own suitcase. "I know this isn't a trip for fun, but I'm happy you guys are letting me go. I've only been to Menagerie a few times when I was younger."

Weiss groaned a bit, but not at what Nora said. "It's irritating… The stupid tail."

"It'll be like that for a bit, but once we get to Menagerie, you won't need to hide it." Blake reminded.

The heiress frowned and turned when she heard her partner. "Wait up!" Ruby called out and ran over, panting once she got to them. "Sorry, I ran into Jaune and… Right, not important."

Weiss put her two suitcases down. "Ruby, about what we talked about… I'm sorry for the outburst. It wasn't right of me."

Ruby smiled and shook her head. "You don't have to say sorry. Just be sure to keep your promise on letting us know how things go while you're there." She said, stepping forward and hugging her partner.

The heiress didn't return the hug, since she was still saddened by what was happening to her, so she stood still and accepted the hug. "We will. Thank you for your concern." When Ruby pulled away, Weiss lifted her suitcases back up and saw Yang jogging over.

"Phew, I made it." Yang said when she got to them. "So, how long will you three be gone for again?"

Blake spoke up. "It all depends right now."

"Right. School is gonna suck without you girls." Yang said with a smile.

"I'm sure you'll manage." Blake replied with a smile of her own. "Oh, and if you can, let Ozpin know when we plan to go back. I'm pretty sure the person who allowed us to take two weeks at most off would want to know if we're going back early."

"You got it." Yang said, and then looked to Weiss. "Hey… You feeling a bit better about this? I mean going to Menagerie."

Weiss shook her head. "I don't think it'll be that easy, Yang…"

The blonde brawler nodded. "I get that, well I don't because I haven't went through this, but I mean that I know it's tough. Still, remember what Ruby said. When you get back, if we can do anything, and I mean anything to help, please don't hesitate."

The heiress nodded, but still looked sad, so Yang hugged her just like her sister did, not caring about the suitcases that were hitting her. Again, Weiss didn't return the hug, but the hug was accepted nonetheless. "Thank you."

Yang patted her back and pulled away. "No problem, Weiss. See you when you get back." She smiled, trying to lighten the heiress' mood.

After saying their byes, the three girls made their way on the airship, all having different thoughts on how the trip to Menagerie would go.

* * *

 **Still alive with this story. Anyways, things are getting closer to the next major point in the story. Hope you guys will like that.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 18. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 19.**


	19. Hopeful

**Here's chapter 19 everyone**

* * *

Weiss sighed as she kept fidgeting with her overcoat, hoping it was enough to keep her tail from being seen as the three girls were on the boat heading to Menagerie. "You couldn't have gotten something a bit more comfortable?" Weiss complained as she kept her back against the wall, still not wanting to take any risks of people seeing her tail till they got to Menagerie.

"You were the one who thought it would work best, and besides, I don't think you'll need to hide it now anyways. We're on a ship of people who aren't paying much attention to other people here." Blake stated.

The white haired heiress groaned as she made sure the hat she had on was also doing its job to cover her hair. "Look, I'm not saying I'm a big deal, and don't you dare roll your eyes, but who else has white hair at my age? The Schnee family is known for that."

Blake resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but she did stand next to the heiress, wanting to keep her from freaking out too much. "You'd be surprised, but there are people who exist out there with white hair, who aren't that old."

Nora chuckled as she threw a rock into the water from the side of the boat, watching it splash. "Yeah, I knew one person who had white hair. Well I didn't know em, but they definitely had white hair."

"Okay, fine, sure people can have it, but it's still uncommon. The risks are still there, Blake." Weiss said as she looked out at the setting sun.

"Not everything can be risk free, but it doesn't mean you'll be caught. Just try to relax." Blake suggested as she thought about the talk she'd have with Aka.

Weiss sighed sadly as she slid down the wall and pulled her knees closer to herself, feeling like Blake's words couldn't carry their weight. "What else do I do then…"

Blake decided to sit next to her, mostly to comfort her friend. "You keep on moving. If you stay still in one spot, nothing is going to change, Weiss. Stop thinking about what ifs and have faith in what we're going to do."

Nora's ears perked up, but she didn't want to intervene, since she knew their talk was more serious than normal. "Moving… Is harder than you think with a tail and ears growing in."

The black haired cat Faunus closed her eyes for a moment. "Yes, but those won't keep you grounded. I told you I knew of a person that can help you, and we're going to see them. The only one who will stop that from happening, is you."

Weiss' eyes widened and she quickly stood up, glaring down at her teammate. "E-Excuse me? Do you think I like being this way? Do you think it's easy to just stand up and fix a problem like this? Well it's not!"

Blake opened her eyes and looked up at the heiress. "You've done the first part of that by standing up right here."

"W-What… I… Ugh!" Weiss turned away, but she was blushing when she did so. "You know what I meant. Don't act like you didn't."

All in all, Blake was still slightly nervous around Weiss, and with Nora there too, it didn't exactly help her feeling better, but still, she got up and placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder. "Honestly, I was saying what you can do. Standing up there is something you just did, so it means you can step foot on Menagerie too."

"I'm not a child, Blake. I can finish what I started." Weiss stated, still not turning around to face her teammate.

Blake pulled her hand from her shoulder after that. "Good. That's exactly how I expect Weiss Schnee to talk."

Weiss' blush grew redder and she turned on her heel, scowling at Blake. "W-What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you're usually more, how do I put it? Well you don't tend to give up that easily. Ruby told me you wouldn't admit that you were lost in the Emerald Forest back in initiation." Blake said with a slight grin showing.

"Ugh!" Weiss crossed her arms. "I told her that I knew where I was going… She just decided to jump on some stupid Nevermore."

"Ha! I remember that! You were hanging off the side and Jaune had to jump in and save you." Nora commented, giggling like a schoolgirl.

Weiss growled in anger, having to be reminded about being saved by the blonde swordsman. "Mention that one more time, and I'll throw you right off the side of this boat."

"Come on, you two. Just try to stay on the boat until we get to Menagerie. It won't be long till then anyways." Blake said, trying her best to keep Weiss calm, just in case her feral side would kick in.

With a huff and a twirl, Weiss walked a few feet away from Blake and Nora. "I'm not going far, but I would like some space if you two will be so inclined to give me."

Nora frowned and sat back against railed wall, sighing as she looked to Blake. "Uh, did I do something wrong?"

"Not really, but yes, Weiss. We can give you some space, just-." Blake was interrupted by a groan.

"I know… I know. Stay calm and don't go far." Weiss walked a bit more until she was far enough to talk to herself without Blake or Nora being able to hear. "Why… Why can't this be a long dream to wake up from…" Weiss bit her lip and sat down against the same railed wall Nora sat against.

She was in fact far enough for Blake not to hear, but the ebony haired cat Faunus looked a little worried before Nora spoke up. "It's not easy. Y'know, being her and suddenly growing a tail and ears. It sucks…"

Blake was surprised by Nora's tone, as she sighed and nodded in agreement. "I've tried to think about this as… something easy enough to handle, but that's just a lie. None of this is easy."

Nora shook her head and her ears drooped. "Me, I had Ren. I had these," She pointed to her ears and wiggled her tail. "For years. She's just growing them in now, and didn't know she had them ready to grow out for her whole life."

"We still can't talk to her like this. Scaring her more won't help anyone. It'll just make things harder." Blake stated.

"I get not to. It just feels wrong to lie to her face sometimes." Nora admitted.

"It does, but it's to keep her from freaking out and losing control of herself. She's too… new to this, and anything could set her off." Blake reasoned.

The Tasmanian devil Faunus looked over at the white haired heiress, seeing her talking to herself while looking out in her own world. "How long should we wait to talk to her then?"

Blake crossed her arms, taking a few moments to examine her teammate. After a shiver down her spine, she shook her head. "I don't know."

Nora whimpered from that and hung her head low, both girls remaining silent, since neither knew what to do for Weiss. All they really could do was wait.

After a couple of hours, the three girls were inside of the ship's civilian's quarters. "This room is pretty roomy, don't ya think?" Nora smiled and bounced on one of the beds, while Blake and Weiss were sitting on the other ones.

"They're not for bouncing." Weiss said in a more monotone voice, almost like her body reacted to the tomfoolery. Blake looked over at Weiss, seeing her eyes seemed less focused on Nora and more on the tail she held in her hand.

"Weiss, we're going to fix this. You have to stop looking at it like it's not supposed to be there." Blake suggested.

Weiss growled in anger and let go of her tail, letting it drop on the bed she was sitting on. "Shut up… Just shut up and mind your own business, Belladonna. I don't need to hear that this," She lightly lifted up her tail. "Is supposed to just be here. It isn't."

"Stop misinterpreting what I'm saying." Blake said as she crossed her arms as she held a slight glare, though mostly because she wanted Weiss to quit her negative attitude. "Do you want this whole trip to feel hopeless? Because you're not doing much against that."

The heiress glared at her teammate as she let go of her tail. "You'd be just like me if you lost those ears of yours from your head."

Blake clenched her fist and stood up from her bed, making Weiss nervous as she walked over, while Nora was about to try and get between the two, but was stopped when Blake spoke. "If you want to go back and forth on what ifs, I have all day, Weiss. Try me."

While Weiss was surprised by that, Nora seemed even more so, due to how they talked about keeping Weiss from losing control. "Blake, you-." Before Nora could continued, Blake cut her off.

"Keep out of this right now, Nora." Blake ordered, while Weiss stood up as well, glaring hard at the cat Faunus. "Go ahead, Weiss. Go on and tell me this whole plan is useless and nothing will change."

"Shut up…" Weiss clenched her fist and looked to the floor of their cabin. "What else can I say… What else can I think… My head is filled with words and images I can't shake!" She yelled, lifting her head up and showing her fangs.

Blake kept herself still, though she was truly nervous about Weiss. "Words? Images? Weiss, what are you talking about?"

Weiss bit her lip hard enough to draw a little bit of blood. "I hear it sometimes… Telling me, no, showing me that night… You have no idea how I feel!"

Nora knew what Weiss meant and quickly jumped off of her bed and gently held Weiss' arm. "Don't let them scare you, Weiss." Nora yelped, but kept her hold on Weiss' arm after the heiress let out a light growl. "O-Okay, maybe you aren't scared, but you're nervous."

"I don't need to hear this." Weiss yanked her arm away from the Tasmanian devil Faunus. "I don't care if you're some expert on this. I'm the one seeing that night in my head!"

"Complaining about it won't help!" Blake yelled, covering her mouth as she didn't think she'd yell at Weiss when she was getting close to losing her cool.

Weiss' eyes widened and she looked pissed, so Nora quickly grabbed her arm and held it tight. "H-Hey, let's all just relax, okay. If we get in trouble, we might not have a ship back to Vale." Nora said, trying to get the heiress to stay calm.

"Let go of me… Now." Weiss growled at her.

"No, you're too nervous… You don't want another night in your head, right?" Nora whimpered, hoping that would break through and get to the heiress.

A flash of the night Weiss went feral for a short time was all she needed to relax. "I, no… No I don't." Nora helped Weiss over to her bed and sat her down. "Not another night… no more." Weiss sniffled and was on the verge of crying, when Nora started rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry." Nora said as she kept rubbing her back. "If it helps, I promise those images will go away. They will."

Blake frowned, feeling bad for the heiress, since she realized that in the short time since she had a feral experience, her mind fought against her and replayed that night over and over. "When? When does it go away?" Weiss asked, sniffling again as she held back her tears.

"I-I don't know how long it'll be for you, but as long as you don't get like that, then it'll go away faster. Ren always helped me with it, so I'll help you." Nora smiled, assuring the heiress that she had her back.

"Y-You will? But I yelled at you and Blake." Weiss only felt bad at that point since she was calm enough to realize her surroundings and what she had done.

Blake spoke up. "There's nothing wrong with that." She walked over and sat on the right of Weiss. "I'm sorry I yelled too, but Nora's right. You need to keep yourself from losing it, or you'll have more nights in your head."

"But the one and only night won't leave me alone." Weiss whined as she lifted her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. "What if it never goes away…"

Seeing Weiss like that was undoubtedly the most unexpected thing Blake thought she'd see. "That's not going to happen. Nora said it herself." Blake reached her hand over, but only on instinct as she held Weiss'.

"W-What are you doing?" Weiss blushed when Blake held her hand.

Blake blushed as well, but didn't let go of her hand. "Y-You need to feel more calm, so just close your eyes and don't think about anything else."

With Nora rubbing her back, and Blake holding her hand, Weiss took a breath and closed her eyes. It only took a moment, but she remembered the advice Aquarius gave her, so she focused on her happy place, seeing nothing but the forest with the honey bee hive on the tree.

Being in her happy place made Weiss smile as she wanted to stay there for the rest of the night, and Blake let her after realizing Weiss had fallen asleep.

"Whoa, she falls asleep really fast." Nora commented as she pulled her hand away.

Blake blushed and slowly laid the heiress onto the bed, getting the blanket left in the drawer next to the bed. "She tends to get to sleep early, but only when she isn't stressed."

After laying the blanket over Weiss, Blake sighed and Nora looked concerned. "What about you? How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, disappointed in myself, but still hopeful." Blake answered, getting a frown from Nora, though she did catch that look. "It's fine. Like I said, still hopeful that things will be okay."

* * *

 **Been awhile… Yes. Does that mean it's dead, no. But with how things are. I will be seeing how I feel on writing certain stories in the coming weeks. Meaning I wanna see how RWBY V5 ends before making any huge decisions.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 19. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 20.**


	20. (Update Notice)

**Honestly, I still don't feel that same spark to write these stories, and yes, I still hate what RWBY has become. But, I can acknowledge that a lot of people enjoy it, so take my opinion with a grain of salt. To me, it's not as good as it used to be. By this point, ep 13 of Volume 5 has been released and it did something to make me feel somewhat better, but I still can't stand the way they handle the show with its constant cliffhangers and overall subpar storytelling.**

 **In the end, I'll put these stories on… I guess Hiatus? Basically I'll write them when I write them. The main story of mine I'll be focusing on though, is Memories of The Little Heiress. So the others will be updated whenever I feel like I want to write them, which may not be as much as before. Hope that clears some things up.**


End file.
